<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Космическое проникновение титанов в разумы разведчиков by Abra_Cadabra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590131">Космическое проникновение титанов в разумы разведчиков</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_Cadabra/pseuds/Abra_Cadabra'>Abra_Cadabra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) &amp; Related Fandoms, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, BDSM, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Single work, Xenophilia, Yautja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_Cadabra/pseuds/Abra_Cadabra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Человечеству пришлось выйти в космос, чтобы защитить родную систему от вторжения инопланетных захватчиков. Враги человечества — яуты — нападают на космические границы Терры на жутких кораблях-гибридах, называемых титанами. В одном из сражений разведкорпус терранских ВКС несет огромные потери, но через две недели связисты принимают зашифрованное сообщение от «погибшего» в том бою пилота Эрена Йегера. Спасательная группа во главе с самим командором разведкорпуса Эрвином Смитом отправляется за выжившим бойцом и находит его «пилотирующим» одного из титанов. После возвращения на базу оказывается, что спасение Йегера привело к куче неожиданных открытий и непредвиденных последствий.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/ Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mike Zacharias/ Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Original Non-Human Character/Eren Yeager, Yautja (Predator)/Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Твердые подошвы форменных ботинок тяжело ударялись о металлическую решетку пола, и звуки шагов гулким эхом разносились по огромному пустому пространству перехода к посадочному отсеку. Эрвин на автомате отметил для себя: гравитационная система здесь опять барахлила, иначе он не грохотал бы сейчас, будто чертов двухсоткилограммовый яут. Надо будет пригнать из Каранеса бригаду техников… Но это позже. Первым делом требовалось утрясти ситуацию с «мутировавшим» мальчишкой.</p><p>Когда закрытый канал связи разведкорпуса принял шифрованное сообщение с личной кодировкой Йегера, Смит не поверил. Еще бы! Ведь месяц назад он собственными глазами наблюдал разлетающиеся в невесомости осколки истребителя, «сожранного» яутским титаном (в отличие от титанов-пустышек, постоянно, но безразлично кружащих вокруг «стены Розы», тот корабль пришел извне и явно пилотировался разумной клыкастой тварью). Эрвин сам произносил бесполезную, никому не нужную речь на псевдо-похоронах боевой связки: пилота Эрена Йегера, стрелка Микасы Аккерман и штурмана Армина Арлерта. «Псевдо», потому что хоронить, конечно же, было нечего: ледяная чернота космоса уже забрала причитающееся ей, и людям оставалось лишь сказать вдогонку пару слов. Да, Смит похоронил их — вчерашних детей, едва снявших кадетскую форму, — как ранее похоронил и многих других. Только вот другие не вернулись, а эти…</p><p>Две недели спустя, прямо посреди ночи, в тот миг, когда после часа стараний Эрвина Ливай наконец-то выгнулся и едва слышно застонал… из динамика внутренней связи загромыхал голос Закариаса:</p><p>— Командор, у нас сообщение от пилота Эрена Йегера! — отчеканив официальное, Майк на миг заткнулся, а потом гораздо тише добавил: — Эрвин, чертовщина какая-то, но…  это его кодировка!  </p><p>Тогда Смит не поверил ни единому расшифрованному слову. Послание несомненно являлось попыткой заманить их в ловушку и ничем иным быть не могло. Остались ли ребята в живых и подверглись пыткам, или яуты способны добывать нужную информацию из уже мертвого мозга жертвы — Эрвин не знал, но любое из подобных предположений казалось ему куда реальнее вероятности того, что мальчишка каким-то чудом выжил, добрался до передатчика титана (а сигнал шел именно с яутского монстра) и сумел отправить сообщение.</p><p>Вспомнив тот день сейчас, Эрвин невесело усмехнулся. Если бы не Леви, который буквально слетел с катушек, услышав о решении командования не реагировать на «вражескую провокацию», если бы не Леви, едва ли не угрозой собственного дезертирства заставивший Эрвина добиться согласия на отправку крохотной разведгруппы к источнику сигнала, если бы не упрямый, злой как черт, готовый вывернуть мир наизнанку Леви — не видать бы Терре своего собственного титана, послушного воле пилота-человека (или уже не совсем человека, тут еще предстояло разобраться) Эрена Йегера!..</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наруч легкой вибрацией возвестил о входящем вызове, когда Смит подходил к родному флаеру.<p>— Да, Найл, — ответил он, проскальзывая в небольшой двухместный космолет, радостно раззявивший люк навстречу хозяину.</p><p>— Ты опаздываешь, Эрвин! — в голосе Доука слышалось раздражение.</p><p>— У меня десять минут. Буду вовремя, — спокойно отозвался Смит, одновременно запуская двигатель и регулируя сдвинутое Ливаем во время очередной уборки, но, как всегда, не возвращенное в исходное состояние кресло.  </p><p>Доук что-то недовольно буркнул, однако тут же гораздо более внятно сообщил об ожидающем флаер Эрвина посадочном месте в закрытом стык-отсеке административного сектора Каранеса. Смит благодарно кивнул: очень кстати, опаздывать и впрямь не хотелось. </p><p>Он вошел в зал совещаний за минуту до начала собрания и сразу же направился к трибуне. В конце концов, все присутствующие собрались здесь именно ради его доклада, так стоило ли тянуть время?</p><p>Останавливать Эрвина не стали. Закклай приветственно кивнул ему и легким взмахом руки предложил начать, более никого не дожидаясь.</p><p>Пока Смит говорил, в зале царила гробовая тишина. Порой ему казалось, что все эти сильные мира сего, съехавшиеся в Каранес, дабы своими глазами увидеть «покорившегося» человеку титана, из первых уст услышать историю его захвата и собственными умишками принять решение о дальнейшей судьбе яутского корабля и обуздавшего его мальчишки, — все они забывали дышать, таращась на транслируемые с наруча Эрвина фотограммы. И, по правде говоря, он их понимал…</p><p>Смотреть на голого, «распятого», изуродованного трансформацией пацана, сросшегося с плотью титана, даже ему — главнокомандующему разведывательного корпуса сил человечества Эрвину Смиту, многократно видавшему подобное сращение пилотов-яутов с их кораблями, — было… жутко. Удивительно, что никто из холеных штабных крыс, любующихся сейчас фотограммами, до сих пор не рухнул в обморок.</p><p>— Согласно свидетельству Микасы Аккерман и Армина Арлерта титан повел себя странно, едва учуял кровь, — спокойно говорил Эрвин, перещелкивая фотограммы. — Произошло стремительное разрастание биологических тканей корабля вокруг раненного Йегера, а на попытку его отбить титан, до этого игнорировавший присутствие других членов экипажа захваченного им истребителя, ответил немедленной агрессией. В ходе сражения с системами внутренней безопасности титана Аккерман и Арлерт обнаружили еще теплое тело пилота-яута. Вот… в таком виде останки нашли мы.</p><p>На новой фотограмме красовалась полупереваренная туша клыкастого. В зале наконец-то послышались характерные звуки — кого-то тошнило. Эрвин слегка ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Этот… Йегер… Он был в сознании? — донесся откуда-то слева неуверенный мужской голос.</p><p>Эрвин нашел взглядом его источник. Круглолицый и, вероятно, в обычной жизни отличающийся ярким румянцем, но сейчас зеленовато-бледный человек в свободном светлом костюме смотрел с тревожным любопытством.</p><p>В памяти всплыли ясные зеленые глаза Йегера — то единственное, что не пожелало меняться и упрямо оставалось человеческим на его изуродованном лице.</p><p>— Без всяких сомнений, — уверенно кивнул Эрвин. — Эрен Йегер пребывал в сознании до самого входа в защитное поле базы разведывательного корпуса…</p><p>— Почему в таком случае он не вернулся домой сам? — выкрикнули справа.</p><p>— Что это все означает? — закричали откуда-то от дверей. — Мы можем отобрать у яутов их титанов?</p><p>— Отобрать? Не порите чушь!</p><p>— Да с чего вы вообще взяли, будто он тот, за кого себя выдает?</p><p>— Вы привели к нам титана!</p><p>— Его нужно немедленно уничтожить!..</p><p>Зал наполнился возмущенными воплями, истерическими визгами, встревоженным ропотом…</p><p>Эрвин устало вздохнул и потер переносицу. Как же ему хотелось сию же минуту вернуться на базу, найти Ливая, утянуть его в спальню и…</p><p>— Тихо! — громыхнул зычный голос Закклая, и вокруг действительно все мгновенно стихло… А главнокомандующий терранских военных сил спокойно обернулся к Эрвину. — Командор Смит… В целях безопасности Каранеса предлагаю и титана, и его нового пилота пока оставить под охраной разведкорпуса. — Эрвин коротким кивком подтвердил готовность взять на себя сие «непосильное бремя». — Как скоро вы сможете предоставить совету сведения о произошедшем с рядовым Йегером? Насколько мне известно, ваши люди активно обследуют титана и изучают природу связи, возникшей между его биосущностью и человеком.</p><p>— Так точно, сэр. Капитан Зоэ проводит все необходимые исследования. Как только появятся новые данные, я тут же доложу о них, сэр. Титан в настоящий момент неактивен и не представляет опасности для жителей Каранеса. Рядовой Эрен Йегер содержится в закрытом карантинном блоке госпиталя разведкорпуса. Полная изоляция, сэр.</p><p>— Это все, что мы хотели знать по данному вопросу, командор, — сдержанно кивнул ему Закклай. — Не будем более вас задерживать. Если у совета появятся дополнительные вопросы, мы с вами свяжемся. Свободны.</p><p>Несмотря на возобновившийся в зале совещаний ропот, Эрвин вышел за дверь с легким сердцем. Закклай вполне однозначно дал понять: на его поддержку Смит может рассчитывать, как и на своевременное предупреждение, если запахнет жареным. Старик тоже осознавал, что такой шанс может больше не выпасть и — Эрвин почувствовал это шкурой — готов был сдохнуть сам, но не отдать на уничтожение ни покорного титана, ни Эрена Йегера.</p><p>Что ж… Значит, можно немного расслабиться…</p><p>— Эрвин! — Доук нагнал его у входа в стык-отсек. — Подожди, Смит!</p><p>— Найл… — Эрвин, притормозив, растерянно улыбнулся, мучительно соображая, не забыл ли он о каком обещанном другу совместном обеде. — Извини… Мне следовало тебя подождать?</p><p>— Мы ни о чем еще не договаривались, — отмахнулся легко разгадавший причины его замешательства Доук и, переведя дыхание, прояснил, чего ради совершил забег: — Но, надеюсь, сейчас договоримся. Эрвин, мы с Мари сегодня одни… Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поужинать у нас?</p><p>— Как <i>я</i> смотрю? — переспросил Эрвин, едва заметно прищурившись, и Найл тут же закатил глаза.</p><p>— Смит, прекрати! Мы оба знаем, что, приглашая тебя, я приглашаю вас двоих!</p><p>Эрвин усмехнулся, принимая оправдания друга, и, вздохнув, потер переносицу. У него были несколько иные планы и на сегодняшний день, и на вечер, и, конечно же, на ночь. Но Найл смотрел не мигая и явно ждал положительного ответа. Да, поговорить им действительно стоило — поддержка военпола разведкорпусу сейчас не повредит. И дружеский ужин — прекрасное «несерьезное» прикрытие для «серьезных» разговоров. А дом Доука гарантирует отсутствие всякого рода свидетелей и возможной прослушки.</p><p>Он улыбнулся:</p><p>— Хорошо, Найл. Я поговорю с Ливаем и постараюсь прислать ответ в течение пары часов.</p><p>Доук смерил его мрачным взглядом, но комментировать «зависимость» Эрвина (как он называл его отношения с Аккерманом) на этот раз не стал, покладисто отступив:</p><p>— Буду ждать.</p><p>Эрвин кивнул и, попрощавшись, направился к своему флаеру. До вечера оставалось минимум шесть часов. Если не тратить время зря, можно успеть… очень многое. В том числе и проголодаться.</p><p>***<br/>Леви он нашел спустя полчаса в учебно-тренировочном секторе. В огромном полутемном зале (через визор вирт-шлема выглядящем как бесконечный лабиринт переходов космической станции) то там, то здесь вспыхивали голографические изображения двухметровых яутов, судя по рожам, сильно жаждущих добыть себе на память пару человеческих черепов вместе с позвоночными столбами. Задача тренирующегося бойца состояла в том, чтобы не пропустить появления клыкастого, уклониться от нападения и, если останется время, попробовать атаковать.</p><p>Эрвин, привалившись плечом к стене, с минуту наблюдал, как невысокий, по-мальчишески стройный, а на фоне голографических громадин яутов и вовсе кажущийся откровенно маленьким Ливай мгновенно реагирует на новый источник опасности и, опережая его, атакует, не тратя времени на оборонительные маневры. После «смерти» третьего ненастоящего яута Эрвин бросил короткий взгляд на панель выбора уровня сложности и одобрительно хмыкнул: скромностью Ливай не страдал, на дисплее горела цифра «19» — предпоследний уровень.</p><p>— Дай мне пару минут! — заметивший его Леви ушел от веерного удара зазубренных лезвий и перегруппировался. — Хочу пройти… Ах ты жопа зубастая!.. Хочу пройти до конца. </p><p>Эрвин улыбнулся, наблюдая, как «зубастая жопа», заставившая выругаться обычно молчаливого во время боя Ливая, теряет связь с собственной гривастой башкой и тут же исчезает с тренировочного поля. Мгновением спустя в зале вспыхнул свет, и Леви направился к Эрвину, на ходу снимая вирт-шлем.</p><p>Эрвин вновь взглянул на дисплей: уничтожено единиц противника — семь; полученный урон — поверхностный.</p><p>— Молодец… — начал он, но Ливай обжег его мрачным взглядом.</p><p>— Программа — говно. Эти псевдо-яуты медлительнее нашего молодняка… и такие же предсказуемые.</p><p>— У нас не было возможности изучить их достаточно для достоверного копирования, — встал на защиту программистов Эрвин и, шагнув к раздраженно стягивающему с себя тренировочные ремни Ливаю, обнял его со спины. — Они либо уничтожают свидетелей... — Он зарылся носом в темные, немного влажные от пота волосы, дурея от ощущения близости. — Либо…</p><p>— Либо себя, уроды патлатые, — Ливай дернул плечом. — Я воняю. Пусти…</p><p>Эрвин, тяжело вздохнув, послушно разжал объятия. Конечно, можно было возразить и попытаться доказать, что для Эрвина Смита нет более приятного аромата, чем запах горячей, влажной от пота кожи Ливая Аккермана… Но это не отменило бы неприязненного напряжения самого Леви, помешанного на чистоте и успевающего брезгливо стирать слизь с клинков, даже прорубаясь через полчища охранных биодроидов во время абордажных атак на титаны…</p><p>— Может, душ примешь… дома? — бросил пробный камень Эрвин, неотступно следуя за Ливаем в раздевалку. — Я бы тоже…</p><p>— Кто тебе мешает «тоже» здесь? — огрызнулся тот, на ходу стягивая мокрую футболку. — Я не собираюсь идти через полбазы, прилипая к собственной одежде.</p><p>Эрвин залюбовался перекатывающимися под гладкой кожей спины жгутами стальных мышц и на миг растерялся, когда Ливай, оглянувшись через плечо, спросил:</p><p>— Идешь?</p><p>— Я… — Дыхание сбилось, а на то, чтобы оторвать взгляд от соблазнительных ямочек на любимой пояснице, потребовалось добрых три секунды. — Я не сдержусь, Леви…</p><p>Он виновато улыбнулся. Ливай закатил глаза и, шагнув в душевую, громко хлопнул дверью. Мгновение спустя зашумела вода.</p><p>Эрвин прижался спиной к холодной гладкой стене и, откинув голову назад, ощутимо припечатался об твердую поверхность затылком. Да что же с ним творится?! Догнала-таки побочка от перегрузки в гипере? Эрвин невесело усмехнулся. На сопротивляемость мозга непоправимым изменениям во время бултыхания в гиперпространстве их всех проверяли еще в кадетском. Неустойчивых в разведкорпус не берут. Он устойчив! Много лет как устойчив! Или это накопительный эффект? Н-да… Только вот среди известных науке и наизусть зазубренных каждым разведчиком проявлений неврологических патологий было все: от заикания до энуреза, от депрессивного синдрома до обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства, от навязчивых кошмаров и галлюцинаций до внезапных приливов необузданной эйфории — но… никто ни разу не слышал, чтобы гипер как-то влиял на сексуальные инстинкты. Так какого черта?..</p><p>Сил терпеть почти не осталось. Он беззвучно вошел в заполненное паром пространство душевой и направился к единственной занятой кабинке. Ливай стоял к нему боком и, упершись руками в стену из толстого матового стекла, подставлял спину горячим струям, тяжело повесив голову.</p><p>— Леви, я… — Эрвин протянул руку и осторожно коснулся напряженного плеча. — Я не понимаю, что со мной происходит…</p><p>Ливай не шелохнулся, лишь покосился на него из-под челки, с которой стекала вода.</p><p>— Ты рукав мочишь, — проворчал он.</p><p>— Плевать, — пробормотал Эрвин и, не в силах отказать себе в маленьком тактильном удовольствии, заскользил подушечками пальцев по слегка вздрагивающей от прикосновений коже, очерчивая твердое округлое плечо, острое ребро лопатки, слегка выступающие позвонки…</p><p>Ливай прогнулся в пояснице, переступил с ноги на ногу, расставляя их чуть шире, и Эрвин, заметив, как приподнялся порозовевший от горячей воды член, с досадой на самого себя убрал руку.</p><p>— Прости…</p><p>— За что? — хрипло пробормотал Ливай.</p><p>— Хочу тебя безумно. — Слова сорвались с губ сами, не подчиняясь воле разума.</p><p>Ливай повернул голову, кажется, не понимая, в чем проблема. Эрвин на миг закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Не здесь, — просипел он. — Сюда в любой момент могут войти…</p><p>— И увидеть, как капитана Аккермана ебет в жопу командование, — нервно облизав губы, хмыкнул Ливай, а его член вновь дрогнул от очередного притока крови. — Действительно… Было бы крайне… неловко.</p><p>Эрвин сглотнул, вдруг очень ярко представив: в душевые вваливается парочка рядовых именно в тот момент, когда Ливай, прогнувшись в пояснице, сам резко насаживается на готовый взорваться член своего командора… Стало невыносимо жарко.</p><p>— Не ебет, а любит… — почти безотчетно поправил он и попросил: — Не задерживайся… пожалуйста. А то я сдохну.</p><p>Развернувшись на каблуках, Эрвин быстро зашагал прочь, изо всех сил запрещая себе оглядываться.  </p><p> </p><p>Ливай вышел из душевой ровно через минуту. От эрекции не осталось и следа, а мышцы напротив казались напряженными настолько, что по коже вот-вот грозили заплясать трескучие молнии. Он ни разу не посмотрел на Эрвина. Быстро оделся и, подхватив на плечо сумку с грязными вещами, молча замер, будто ожидая дальнейших указаний.</p><p>Смит поднялся с лавки и обнял его.</p><p>— Прости, — шепнул он в тонкое ухо. — Я идиот. Но я сейчас все исправлю…</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, — огрызнулся Ливай и, разомкнув объятия, направился к выходу. — Идиотизм же никуда не делся.</p><p>Эрвин спрятал улыбку (вот же язва!) и зашагал следом.</p><p>«Все исправить» оказалось слишком нелегкой задачей. Ливай совсем не торопился растекаться перламутровой лужицей в его объятиях.</p><p>— Не смей прикасаться ко мне в сырой одежде, — предупредил он, как только дверь спальни, впустив их внутрь, плотно закрылась, и Эрвин попытался прямо у порога прижать его к стене. — Нос сломаю.</p><p>Пришлось отступить на полшага и, совсем не по уставу содрав с себя намокшую форменную куртку, бросить ее на пол. Ливай фыркнул, однако от язвительных замечаний воздержался, молча дожидаясь, когда следом полетит рубашка.</p><p>— Теперь можно? — прохрипел Эрвин, вновь нависая над ним.</p><p>Ливай шумно втянул носом воздух и, откинув голову назад, закрыл глаза. Эрвин довольно ухмыльнулся, скользнул губами по его виску, обвел языком контур мгновенно вспыхнувшего уха. Ливай поежился:</p><p>— Кончай меня слюнявить!</p><p>— И не подумаю, — шепнул ему Эрвин.</p><p>Не обращая внимания на грозное рычание, он подхватил Ливая под задницу, в три шага перенес на постель и принялся избавлять от одежды уже его.</p><p>На рубашку и носки не хватило терпения. Швырнув куда-то в сторону стянутые  вместе с бельем штаны, Эрвин опустился на колени перед кроватью, поймал за щиколотку лениво попытавшуюся лягнуть его ногу и, потянув на себя, мгновение спустя обеспечил собственным губам и языку прямой доступ ко всем стратегически важным местам. Член Ливая еще не стоял, но интерес к происходящему уже проявлял: из-под крайней плоти показалась розовая головка. Эрвин подался вперед, не прикасаясь руками, осторожно пощекотал кончиком языка дырочку уретры, обдав жаром дыхания плотно обхватившую яички мошонку. Ливай не издал ни звука. Однако член его на ласку отреагировал и, приподнявшись, выглянул из препуция еще на полдюйма.</p><p>Эрвин, воодушевленный успехом, принялся вылизывать поддающуюся на провокации языка головку, попутно высвобождая собственный член из сковывающей его одежды. Ливай терпел не больше пары минут. Когда Смит, обхватив губами полностью открывшийся венчик и ощутив приятный солоноватый вкус первой капли предэякулята, застонал от удовольствия, Аккерман приподнялся на локтях.</p><p>— Долго играться будешь? — рявкнул он.</p><p>Эрвин нехотя оторвался от любимого члена, сфокусировал взгляд на недовольном, но уже разрумянившемся лице и слегка улыбнулся:</p><p>— Подай подушку.</p><p>Ливай еще секунду хмуро рассматривал его, но потом откинулся назад, потянулся за подушкой и вслепую пихнул ее между собственных разведенных коленей. Эрвин поймал передачу и благодарно прижался губами к горячей коже тут же напрягшегося бедра:</p><p>— Приподнимись… пожалуйста.</p><p>Ливай, кажется, скрипнул зубами, однако послушно приподнял задницу, позволяя устроить ее повыше. Эрвин без особых усилий подвинул его еще немного ближе к краю кровати и мягко толкнул разведенные в стороны колени, прося подтянуть их к груди и раскрыться. Ливай шумно вздохнул, но и на этот раз повиновался.</p><p>Эрвин замер, любуясь нервно поджавшимся анусом. В девственную маленькую звездочку с тонкими складочками-лучиками тот уже давно не сжимался. И сейчас, спустя сутки после их последнего секса, он выглядел несколько припухшим, мышечное кольцо упругим валиком проступало под тонкой кожей. У Эрвина заныли яйца и болезненно потянуло член. Хотелось немедленно одним толчком загнать себя на всю длину, заставив неподготовленный сфинктер растянуться под неумолимым напором и плотно обхватить таранящий его ствол.</p><p>Нет… Нельзя. Успеется. Сначала…</p><p>Он положил ладони на небольшие поджарые ягодицы, посильнее развел их в стороны, склонился и длинно лизнул снизу вверх, от копчика до сжавшейся в бархатистый «мячик» мошонки. Ливай сдавленно выругался, скомкал под собой простыню и уперся пятками ему в плечи, будто пытаясь оттолкнуть. Эрвин тихо рыкнул и подался вперед, преодолевая сопротивление сильных ног.</p><p>— Раскройся… Леви… Ну же!</p><p>Тот застонал сквозь зубы, подхватил себя под коленями и выставился.</p><p>— Да-а… — выдохнул Эрвин. — Да… Так… Спасибо…</p><p>Он прижался губами к немного расслабившемуся анусу. Лизнул, подул, снова лизнул… Отверстие затрепетало и слегка приоткрылось.</p><p>— Умница, — просипел Эрвин и толкнулся языком внутрь.</p><p>Он вылизывал, дразнил скользкие от слюны края, пытался проникнуть поглубже и поласкать пульсирующие стенки. В ушах ухала кровь, и Эрвин почти ничего не слышал, с трудом различая даже собственные полустоны-полухрипы и причмокивания. Член горел огнем, и стекающая по нему смазка неприятно щекотала яйца. Живот сводило от напряжения. В глазах то темнело, то взрывались фейерверки...</p><p>— Кончу — не дам! — откуда-то издалека долетел до него сорвавшийся на сипение голос Ливая.</p><p>В сознании неожиданно ясно вспыхнуло: правда не даст, с него станется… Ужасом накрыла мысль, что после всего придется дрочить в душе.</p><p>Эрвин протестующе замычал и оторвался от неохотно выпустившей его язык задницы под протяжный стон Ливая.</p><p>— Нет… Пожа… луйста… Ли…</p><p>С трудом поднявшись, он навалился на него, закинув дрожащие от напряжения чужие ноги себе на плечи и складывая тело под собой чуть ли не пополам. Мокрый и скользкий от собственной обильной смазки член толкнулся в не менее мокрое от слюны, раздразненное языком и губами отверстие и мягко въехал в жаркую глубину одним длинным движением. Пальцы Ливая судорожно вцепились в закаменевшие плечи Эрвина.</p><p>— Прости, — прошипел тот, понимая, что вошел слишком быстро, но уже будучи не в силах остановиться.</p><p>— З-заткнись, — со свистом выдохнул Ливай и слегка вильнул задом. — Двигайся, скотина!</p><p>— С-сейчас… Подожди… сейчас… А то… М-меня не х-хватит надолго…</p><p>Эрвин уперся левой рукой в постель, перенес на нее весь вес и, сунув правую вниз, потянул себя за яйца. Острая боль прошила, кажется, все тело, дыхание сперло, подкатила тошнота… Но несколько секунд спустя стало легче. Боль ушла, и вместе с ней отступило невыносимое, мучительное возбуждение… Даже в голове прояснилось.</p><p>Эрвин вздохнул. Так-то лучше… Теперь он мог контролировать ситуацию.  </p><p>Ливай под ним мелко дрожал и кусал губы. Поза, в которую Эрвин его загнул, никак не располагала к приятной расслабленности и удовольствиям. Вот же!..</p><p>Безмолвно обматерив себя, Смит привстал, позволяя Ливаю разогнуться, потерся щекой о щиколотку лежащей на его плече ноги и, немного сдвинув пальцем резинку носка, прижался губами к выступающей косточке.</p><p>— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он, задыхаясь от опять нахлынувшей нежности.</p><p>Ливай тихонько заскулил и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Эрвин опомнился.</p><p>— Чш-ш-ш… Сейчас… — Он слегка качнул бедрами, примеряясь… Горячие стенки тут же жадно стиснули его, требуя большего и посылая по всему телу импульс невероятного удовольствия. — Сейчас…</p><p>Он раскачивался медленно, позволяя Ливаю привыкнуть, приноровиться и наблюдая, как лениво подрагивает все-таки немного опавший аккуратный член. Собственное же возбуждение возвращалось слишком быстро, и всего через пару минут Эрвин понял: Ливай не успеет за ним… Но останавливаться снова на этот раз было выше его сил.</p><p>— Леви, я… Я потом… пальцами… — пообещал он, наращивая скорость.</p><p>Пятки, затянутые в чистые светло-серые носки, соскользнули с широких плеч Эрвина, проехались по простыне, пытаясь найти опору, двинули его в бедра... Смит схватил беспокойные ноги за щиколотки, максимально широко развел в стороны и, глядя, как выгнулся Леви, как наконец вновь затвердел и вздулся венками его член… рывком засадил себя как можно глубже и выплеснулся, содрогаясь в почти болезненном оргазме.</p><p>— Блядь… — обреченно выдохнул Ливай, едва извержение внутри него закончилось.</p><p>Эрвин перевел дыхание и, несмотря на все еще сверкающие перед глазами звезды, подался назад, вытягивая член из обиженно хлюпнувшего отверстия.</p><p>— Не злись, — прохрипел он, вновь падая на колени и без усилий вводя в растраханный анус сразу два пальца. — Сейчас…</p><p>Внутри было скользко и жарко. Сфинктер плотно обхватил новый раздражитель, мешая двигаться, но Эрвин с мягкой настойчивостью преодолел сопротивление и довольно быстро нашел напряженно вздувшуюся железу.</p><p>— Агхм… — вырвалось у Ливая.</p><p>Анус его судорожно сжался, стиснув наглые пальцы и выталкивая между ними небольшую порцию белесой жидкости. Эрвин улыбнулся и, желая увидеть это снова, с удвоенным старанием принялся массировать уже пульсирующее под подушечками шишковидное уплотнение. По руке потекло.</p><p>Эрвин втянул ноздрями резкий аромат собственной спермы и, наклонившись, обхватил губами блестящую головку чужого члена.</p><p>Ливай шумно выдохнул… и вдруг, упершись пятками ему в плечи, пихнул со всей дури.</p><p>Эрвин едва успел среагировать, чтобы не скальпировать любимый член собственными зубами.</p><p>— Леви?.. — непонимающе нахмурился он, но осекся, глядя, как Ливай, свесившись с кровати, роется в куче вещей на полу. — Что?..</p><p>— Кровь в уши долбит? Тебя вызывают! — недовольно буркнул тот и, найдя коммуникатор Эрвина, принял входящий. — Капитан Аккерман. Слушаю.</p><p>На развернувшейся перед ним голопанели появилась немного взъерошенная Ханджи Зоэ.</p><p>— Капитан? — удивилась она, но мгновение спустя за стеклами очков блеснуло понимание. — О… Я не вовремя?</p><p>Эрвин заметил, как Ливай быстро оценил доступный Ханджи угол обзора и слегка повернул коммуникатор.</p><p>— Если б не вовремя, не ответили бы, — с завидным спокойствием возразил он. — Что-то срочное?</p><p>Зоэ озадаченно почесала дужку очков и вдруг просияла:</p><p>— О! Да! Это очень кстати, что вы вместе! Нет! Не в том смысле, что я хотела бы вам помешать… Но ты все равно говоришь, что уже можно, — она хихикнула. — Впрочем, если вам нужно еще, к примеру, полчасика, я могу подождать…</p><p>Эрвин хмыкнул и, не показываясь Ханджи (на Леви-то хотя бы рубашка с носками оставались!), сообщил:</p><p>— Да, нам нужно еще полчасика, Зоэ!..</p><p>— Не нужно, — перебил его Ливай. — Мы закончили. Докладывай, Ханджи!</p><p>— О… Ну раз так, — неуверенно пробормотала она и поправила очки. — Ладно. В общем… Мы ошибались. Титаны не корабли. Они… Хм… Это раса симбионтов.</p><p>Эрвин, которого сейчас занимала и тревожила лишь исчезнувшая без следа эрекция Леви (того самого Леви, который только что слишком легко отказался от законного оргазма!), потерянно моргнул и поднял взгляд на голопанель.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Они не машины, Эрвин! — азартно отозвалась услышавшая его вопрос Ханджи. — И даже не кибергибриды. Они — живые организмы!</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Ханджи, в этой хрени полно искусственных, руко… лапотворных частей! — опередил Эрвина Ливай. — Протри окуляры!</p><p>— Эрвин, ты его не удовлетворил? — понимающе ухмыльнулась Зоэ. — У вас полчаса. Потом приходите. Все «лапотворные хрени» — это броня, амуниция да личные вещи того яута, который был прежним симбионтом нашего… Он же теперь наш! — она вдруг взвизгнула. — Никак не могу привыкнуть к этой мысли! Наш титан! В общем, жду вас в палате Йегера!</p><p>— В палате Йегера? — переспросил Эрвин и повернул-таки голопанель к себе. — Я думал, речь пойдет о титане.</p><p>— О титане, — согласилась Ханджи. — Йегер и титан — это теперь практически единый организм. А. Кстати. Эрвин. Мне нужно разрешение на посещение. Если Эрен Йегер не навестит свою вторую половинку в ближайшие сутки, у нас начнутся серьезные проблемы. Титан может… Так, ладно, об этом при личной встрече. Оставляю вас. Не торопитесь, мальчики. Но постарайтесь явиться раньше, чем титан затоскует окончательно, и военпол, заподозрив неладное, полезет сюда с вопросами!</p><p>— Уже идем! — Ливай соскользнул с кровати и направился в душ.</p><p>Ханджи хмыкнула; голопанель мигнула и исчезла, оставив слегка ошарашенного всем происходящим Эрвина пялиться в пустоту.</p><p>Этого не могло быть! Люди больше ста лет считают титанов напичканными биомеханикой инопланетными космическими кораблями! До сих пор ни у кого ни разу и мысли не возникло, что… Симбионты? Как такое вообще возможно?!</p><p>В реальность его вернуло тихое шипение открывающейся перегородки душевого отсека.</p><p>— Леви… Леви! Ты куда?</p><p>Ливай, застыв в дверном проеме, оглянулся через плечо.</p><p> — Жопу помыть. Против?</p><p>Эрвин слегка улыбнулся (опять колючки, ну что за человек!) и поднялся с кровати.</p><p>— У нас осталась одна насущная проблема, требующая… особого внимания.</p><p>Ливай отрицательно качнул головой и перешагнул порог.</p><p>— Проблемы уже нет, командор.  </p><p>— Леви…</p><p>Перегородка закрылась почти беззвучно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Леви.</p><p>— Закрыли.</p><p>Леви, и без того стремительно мчащийся по коридорам базы, постарался еще немного прибавить шагу. Но Эрвин, конечно, не отставал. Ноги длинные — хрен убежишь.</p><p>— Ли…</p><p>— За-ва-лись.</p><p>— Да послушай же ты!.. — Эрвин не выдержал и поймал его за плечо, останавливая, но осекся, напоровшись на ледяной взгляд исподлобья.</p><p>— Не интересует, — отрезал Леви и высвободился из хватки.</p><p>— Что тебя не интересует? — Вид у Эрвина был такой, будто он готов разрядить себе в лоб табельный плазмомет.</p><p>Впрочем, Леви и самому сейчас хотелось примерно того же. И, пожалуй, посильнее, чем Смиту. Срань яутская! Как же хреново-то!..</p><p>— Церебральный секс — не интересует, другим местом кончаю, — выплюнул он зло и, кажется, слишком громко, потому что проходивший мимо рядовой, споткнувшись на ровном месте, оглянулся… но под убийственным взглядом капитана Аккермана тут же попятился, спеша поскорее убраться прочь. — Если это единственное твое предложение, командор, лучше сразу найди кого-нибудь другого.</p><p>Эрвин еще мгновение смотрел ему в глаза, а потом сокрушенно качнул головой и, видимо, согласившись временно «завалиться», без дальнейших комментариев вновь зашагал в направлении госпитального отсека. Леви последовал за ним.</p><p>Ханджи ждала их в своем кабинете, по совместительству являющемся ее лабораторией, а нередко и спальней. Леви, едва переступив порог, поморщился и носком форменного сапога брезгливо откинул в сторону одноразовую салфетку, перепачканную чем-то розовым.</p><p>— Как ты дышишь в этом свинарнике? — процедил он сквозь зубы, невольно передернув плечами. </p><p>Ханджи лишь пренебрежительно фыркнула, но отвечать не стала. Сейчас ее явно слишком сильно волновало нечто совсем иное, нежели привычная перебранка с Леви.</p><p>— Идите сюда, — Она поманила их к своему столу и принялась выводить на голопанель какие-то данные. — Смотрите! Только посмотрите на это! Невероятно же, правда?!</p><p>Леви задержался у двери, завис в безотчетной попытке просчитать путь к столу при минимальном контакте сапог с напольным мусором, но задача оказалась практически невыполнимой, и в конце концов ему пришлось, собрав волю в кулак, заставить себя просто идти вперед. </p><p>Когда он добрался-таки до пункта назначения, Смит уже рассматривал трехмерную картинку, выведенную Ханджи на голопанель, и слегка хмурился. Неудивительно. Перед ними медленно вращалась уменьшенная копия полностью обнаженного Эрена Йегера. Раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, парень изображал пятиконечную звезду.</p><p>— Насканировала мальчишку голым и дрочишь? — мрачно поинтересовался Леви, присев на каким-то чудом оказавшийся чистым край стола. — Смазлив и неплохо сложен, согласен. А со стояком есть?</p><p>У Эрвина предсказуемо вспыхнули уши, Зоэ же только отмахнулась:</p><p>— Есть, конечно… Но сейчас не об этом. Присмотритесь! Неужели не видите?</p><p>Они оба послушно вгляделись в изображение… И оба ничего нового не обнаружили. Парень как парень. Необычным он был, когда они нашли его в сцепке с титаном. Вот там — да…</p><p>И вдруг Эрвин, отпрянув, удивленно воззрился на подругу.</p><p>— Подожди. Это ты когда его?..</p><p>— Умница! — обрадовалась Ханджи. — Зришь в корень!</p><p>— Следы пропали… — Дошло наконец и до Леви; он невольно потянулся рукой к проекции. — Совсем, что ли? Там такие рубцы были…</p><p>— Ни одного шрамика не осталось! — восторженно взвизгнула она, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Ни в одном месте сцепки! Как новенький! Ну… почти.</p><p>— Почти? — Эрвин вновь вернулся к рассматриванию картинки.</p><p>— О! Это еще интереснее! — Ханджи поколдовала над настройками и «освежевала» Йегера. — Опа!</p><p>Теперь перед ними вращалась в воздухе обычная безликая анатомическая модель для изучения мышечной системы человека.</p><p>— Надеюсь, это ты сделала с помощью сканера, — буркнул Леви. — Но уверенности у меня нет.</p><p>Четырехглазая расплылась в азартной, пугающе хищной улыбке.</p><p>— Мысль! Надо будет попробовать!</p><p>— На всю башку двинутая, — мрачно констатировал Леви и ткнул пальцем «освежеванному» Йегеру в район живота. — Что не так?</p><p>— Сам не видишь?</p><p>— Нет, — в один голос ответили Леви и Эрвин.</p><p>— Неучи! — воскликнула она, но тут же снисходительно отмахнулась. — Ладно! Смотрите. Это… — Ее пальцы опять запорхали над панелью управления, — это ты, Ливай.</p><p>Рядом с «анатомической моделью» появился уменьшенный, тоже полностью голый капитан Аккерман. Эрвин поперхнулся воздухом и подался вперед в безотчетной попытке прикрыть картинку от Зоэ. Леви закатил глаза (да сколько можно, Смит!). Ханджи лишь усмехнулась, заметив нелепый порыв, но отвлекаться на комментирование не стала.</p><p>— Предпоследний плановый скрининг, — невозмутимо добавила она.</p><p>— Почему <i>пред</i>последний? — автоматически спросил Леви и сразу же прикусил язык, вспомнив… увы, было поздно.</p><p>— Ты здесь более-менее целый. На последнем у тебя еще не затянулись цара-апины на плече.</p><p>Слово «царапины» она произнесла, якобы передразнивая Леви (и близко не похоже!), а в ее глазах мелькнула тень былого негодования. Эрвина заметно передернуло: он, естественно, тоже вспомнил раны от когтей ксеноморфа на плече Леви. Взрослая тварь затаилась в умирающем титане-десантнике. Кто мог предположить, что яут, пилотирующий того титана, окажется совсем отмороженным и вместо лицехватов притащит для заброса половозрелую особь! Суицидник хренов. Леви тогда, едва его перевязали, опять рвался в бой, грозясь стереть в порошок весь госпитальный сектор, если ему немедленно не выдадут одежду и допуск на точку переброса. В эпицентре сражения оставались его люди, а укокошенный им ксеноморф вполне мог оказаться не единственным! Увы, претворить свои угрозы в жизнь капитан Аккерман не успел — началось действие токсинов…</p><p>В жопу такие воспоминания! Не хватало еще, чтобы ночью кое-кто принялся вылизывать его старые шрамы! Вон, взгляд уже остекленел… </p><p>— Ладно. Это я. Что дальше? — поторопил он Ханджи.</p><p>— А дальше мы тебя тоже… еще немного разденем, — довольно промурлыкала Ханджи, «снимая» кожу и с его изображения. — Вот та-ак…</p><p>Эрвин стремительно побледнел и, зажмурившись, тряхнул головой, явно пытаясь отогнать очередную страшную фантазию. Леви тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Это. Всего лишь. Более. Глубокие. Слои. Сканирования.</p><p>— Знаю, — голос Эрвина звучал глухо. — Я… в порядке.</p><p>— Оно и заметно, — проворчал Леви.</p><p>Зоэ вдруг прищурилась, с интересом рассматривая Смита.</p><p>— Новые фобии? — негромко спросила она.</p><p>— Обострение старых, — ответил Леви и едва слышно буркнул себе под нос: — Задолбал пылинки сдувать да подушками обкладывать.</p><p>— Давно?</p><p>— Как Йегера вернули, так и началось, — нехотя поделился он и, помолчав пару секунд, хмуро спросил: — Может, это травма какая? Психологическая? Пацан в титане жутковато смотрелся…</p><p>— Я в порядке! — наконец выровняв дыхание, настойчиво повторил Эрвин.</p><p>— Не думаю, — непонятно кому из них ответила Ханджи, обошла вокруг Смита и принялась не менее придирчиво разглядывать его с другой стороны, даже слегка склонила голову набок и по-дурацки прикусила кончик языка… А потом вдруг развернулась к Леви: — А ты как?</p><p>— А что я? — Он невольно отшатнулся и подозрительно нахмурился.</p><p>— У тебя появились какие-то… странные реакции?</p><p>— Нет, — возможно, слишком быстро ответил Леви.</p><p>Он не собирался обсуждать с ней… <i>это</i>. Сам со всем разберется!</p><p>— Да, — просипел Эрвин, и Леви, вздрогнув, перевел на него удивленный взгляд.</p><p>— Да? — медленно повернувшись к Смиту, переспросила Ханджи.</p><p>— Да… — тот прерывисто выдохнул и заставил себя вновь посмотреть на полноцветные голограммы. — Но сейчас не об этом...</p><p>Однако Зоэ уже переключилась в режим «акулы».</p><p>— Мне нужны подробности! Вы ведь никуда не торопитесь? Я должна осмотреть вас и взять парочку анализов…</p><p>— Ханджи, стоп! — твердо оборвал ее Эрвин, кажется, окончательно вернув себе самообладание. — Это — потом. Давай ближе к цели нашего визита!</p><p>Она с явной обидой поджала губы, но спорить не стала и, не прошло и пяти секунд, вновь вспыхнула своим извечным ненормальным азартом.</p><p>— Видите? Это вены. А вот артерии, — меняя настройки и проявляя ярче то одно, то другое на проекции тела Леви, разглагольствовала она. — Такое расположение кровеносной системы — норма. Если я вытащу файл с тобой, Эрвин, мы увидим то же самое. Показать?</p><p>— Не надо, мы тебе верим, — Эрвин устало потер переносицу. — У Йегера не так?</p><p>Ханджи восторженно пискнула и принялась опять менять настройки.</p><p>— О чем ты? — тихо спросил Леви, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Эрвина.</p><p>Тот мрачно покосился на него и вновь уставился на голопанель.</p><p>— Ты знаешь.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Поговорим после…</p><p>— Та-дам! — Вопль Ханджи в очередной раз заставил их вздрогнуть.</p><p>На обеих голограммах осталась только сетка кровеносных сосудов, отчасти повторяющая контуры человеческих тел.</p><p>— Это ты, Ливай. Это — Йегер, — заботливо пояснила Ханджи, указав сперва на одну проекцию, а потом на другую, но больше ничего говорить не стала, с явным наслаждением наблюдая за их реакцией.</p><p>Что ж, они, несомненно, доставили ей удовольствие: оба пораженно таращились на голограммы добрых десять секунд. Даже для них — крайне далеких от медицины и анатомии людей — было ясно: у Йегера не так!</p><p>Руки ниже локтя и ноги ниже колена (там, где Эрен оказался спаян в пилотной сцепке с плотью титана) очень густо покрывала сеть некрупных сосудов. То же наблюдалось на лице парня, на его шее, на лопатках, тянулось вдоль позвоночника, а от копчика уходило внутрь тела.</p><p>— Это… — начал Леви.</p><p>— Места слияния! Или сцепки, как мы звали их прежде, — Ханджи буквально прыгала от восторга. — И то же самое с нервами! Вот, смотрите!</p><p>На обеих проекциях проявилась нервная система. Отличия были столь же очевидны.</p><p>— Значит, все-таки… мутировал, — пробормотал Эрвин, устало оперся на столешницу и как-то разом сник, повесив голову.</p><p>Леви скрипнул зубами. Вот они, твои наивные надежды, твоя вечная вера в лучшее, оптимист чертов! И что теперь, когда надежды рухнули, когда стало ясно: пацан больше не человек? Займешься самобичеванием? Позволишь уничтожить его?</p><p>— Можешь, конечно, использовать и это слово, — беззаботно пожала плечами Ханджи. — Но я бы назвала иначе… хм… Адаптировался. Они оба адаптировались друг к другу. Это симбиоз!</p><p>Леви посмотрел на нее в упор. Симбиоз. Он мало что понимал в биологии, но вроде бы слово «симбиоз» означало как минимум двустороннюю связь, взаимные зависимость и выгоду. А раз так…</p><p>— Пруфы относительно симбиоза будут? — спросил он.</p><p>Ханджи самодовольно хмыкнула, и с голопанели исчезло изображение Леви, а вместо него появился закрепленный в доках титан. Огромный хищный корабль из серии яутских атакующих крейсеров, очертаниями неуловимо напоминающий череп ксеноморфа. По черной броне лениво скользили зеленоватые всполохи, похожие на полярное сияние. Леви прекрасно помнил, как в бою это «сияние» могло стремительно концентрироваться в одной точке и выстреливать смертоносным лучом, превращающим в мелкое крошево любой терранский корабль на расстоянии нескольких сотен километров.</p><p>Эрвин, все еще опирающийся на стол, исподлобья взглянул на новое изображение и резко выпрямился.</p><p>— Он активен? Почему мне не доложили? Когда это началось?</p><p>— Стой-стой-стой! Только не приказывай запускать процесс уничтожения! — Ханджи вцепилась Эрвину в запястье, явно испугавшись, что он потянется к наручу. — Наш титанчик не опасен! Глаз даю на отсечение! Это не боевой режим! Излучение полностью исчезает, когда мальчишка спит или без сознания; притухает, если он чем-то занят… пусть даже просто разговором с медперсоналом. Активность начинается, только когда Йегер остается один и при этом бодрствует.</p><p>— Они… общаются, — догадался Леви.</p><p>— В точку! — обрадовалась его сообразительности Ханджи. — Они общаются!</p><p>Однако Эрвина эта новость совершенно не успокоила и уж точно не обрадовала.</p><p>— Как? — напряженно спросил он, и Леви готов был поклясться, что куда сильнее командора разведкорпуса волновал вопрос «и о чем?», но Эрвин, конечно же, прекрасно осознавал: тут ответить Ханджи не сумеет.</p><p>— Сейчас покажу! — Зоэ заставила себя отпустить его запястье и стала торопливо «подкручивать» настройки. — Дай мне пару секунд, ладно? Думаю… Не трогай наруч! Я думаю, что дело в нем!</p><p>Они довольно долго рассматривали идентичные губчатые образования в основании черепа Йегера и в глубине передней части титана, прежде чем Леви спросил:</p><p>— У меня такого нет?</p><p>— Ну-у… После возвращения у вас двоих, дорогие мои, даже поверхностного осмотра не проводилось, не то что полного скрининга! Вам же постоянно некогда, — она быстро облизала губы, будто почуяв добычу, и подалась к нему ближе, перейдя в наступление. — Отдашься мне на пару часиков?..</p><p>— В <i>последний скрининг</i> у меня такого не было? — проигнорировав ее подкат, перефразировал Леви.</p><p>Она разочарованно вздохнула, но легко вернулась к прежней теме:</p><p>— Не было. Ни у тебя, ни у Йегера. А теперь у него есть.</p><p>— И что это? Какой-то… паразит? — голос Эрвина звучал ровно, да только Леви буквально физически ощутил исходящие от него отвращение, чувство вины перед мальчишкой и… (да, мимолетный косой взгляд подтвердил: он не ошибся) ужас от мысли о возможном заражении любовника.</p><p>Ханджи подобные тонкости не замечала, ее вновь накрыло азартом первооткрывателя.  </p><p>— Вот еще! Никакой это не паразит, Эрвин! Это… Это совершенно новый орган! Я назвала его симбиотическим узлом, — воодушевленно затараторила она. — У Йегера почти нет внешних физиологических изменений. Только…</p><p>— Только какая-то хрень в мозгу выросла, — мрачно констатировал Леви.</p><p>— Да! — радостно взвизгнула Зоэ, и он привычно уже поморщился. — И эта «хрень», эта совершенно замечательная «хрень» кое-что и подкорректировала во всем его организме. Например, его нормальная температура тела теперь выше нашей на четыре градуса, сосуды с нервами поменяли локацию, на нем все заживает почти мгновенно, не оставляя следов…</p><p>— И он общается с титаном на расстоянии, — прервал ее Эрвин, решительно развернулся и направился к двери. — Я хочу поговорить с ним.</p><p>— Подожди, — Леви спрыгнул со стола, поддернул рукав форменной куртки, высвободив наруч, и в два движения скинул на голопанель над столом фотограмму с распятым в титане Йегером; его по-прежнему волновал один вопрос… Вопрос, который казался ему чертовски важным. — Вот, вот и вот, — Он тыкал пальцем в яутские приблуды, торчащие из титаньего нутра, похожего на бархатистую, состоящую из миллиардов сосочков слизистую. — Экран внешнего обзора, видимо, настроенный под яутское зрение, потому что цветопередача серьезно «хромала»; что-то типа голопанели, Йегер отвечал нам с ее помощью, иногда символами, иногда картинками, говорить через рот он не мог; блок связи… Если титан — симбионт, какого дьявола это все делает в нем? Если они с Йегером могут трепаться без подручных средств даже на расстоянии, то нахрен, скажи мне, яутам понадобилось…</p><p>— Ты же сам ответил на свой вопрос! — очкастая широко лыбилась (и как у нее скулы не сводит?!). — Йегер не мог говорить через рот! А еще он не мог без экранов показывать вам, что творится снаружи. И связаться с нами без перенастройки блока связи он тоже не сумел бы! Симбиотическая связь двух организмов не предполагает, что весь вид одного из симбионтов будет иметь полный доступ к возможностям этого конкретного симбиоза.</p><p>— Для внешних коммуникаций… — понял Леви.</p><p>Ханджи радостно захлопала в ладоши:</p><p>— Браво, капитан Леви!</p><p>Он кивнул (теперь все сходилось) и направился к двери:</p><p>— Пойдем узнаем, о чем таком интересном эти двое пиздят.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>У входа в карантинный блок прямо на полу сидела Микаса Аккерман и, кажется, спала. Ханджи не обратила на девчонку никакого внимания, будто бы и не заметив вовсе — куда сильнее ее волновал поиск собственного наруча… в карманах (где же еще быть наручу Зоэ?!).<p>Леви пихнул спящую носком ботинка в щиколотку. Микаса встрепенулась, поднялась на ноги и вытянулась по стойке смирно.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Эрвин смерил ее усталым взглядом. — Это не место для сна.</p><p>— Охраняю, — она ответила как всегда максимально кратко, по обыкновению игнорируя все правила обращения к вышестоящим офицерам.</p><p>Манера поведения этой Аккерман раздражающе напоминала Леви его собственную. И больше всего бесило, что Эрвин, видимо, тоже замечал сходство и заведомо прощал девчонке то, за что взгрел бы любого другого. Вот и сейчас…</p><p>— Ему не нужна охрана. Без ключа внутрь никто не попадет, — Смит мягко положил ладонь на ее плечо. — Иди отдохни…</p><p>— Это бесполезно, — Ханджи наконец отыскала наруч и сунула его под датчик замка. — Катехоламины зашкаливают. Что у нее, что у Арлерта. — Она проскользнула в разъехавшиеся двери. — У Майка получше, но его тоже… кроет.</p><p>Эрвин наконец-то убрал ладонь с плеча Микасы и перевел взгляд на удаляющуюся по коридору Зоэ.</p><p>— Перевод на человеческий будет? — озвучил его вопрос Леви, направившись следом за Ханджи.</p><p>Она не отреагировала. Позади послышались тяжелые шаги Эрвина и негромкое шипение вновь закрывшихся дверей.</p><p>— Ханджи, стой, — окликнул Смит. — Что с Майком? Он взял увольнительную… У него проблемы?..</p><p>Она остановилась, но не обернулась.</p><p>— С ним все нормально. Просто нужен отдых, — и чуть тише добавила: — Подальше от подчиненных.</p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>Леви не вмешивался, полностью положившись на умение Эрвина докапываться до сути. Вокруг стояла почти звенящая тишина, карантинный блок был совершенно пуст.</p><p>Зоэ вздохнула и развернулась к ним.</p><p>— У него, как и у Микасы с Армином, серьезный гормональный сбой. Прежде всего пляшут показатели катехоламинов, но и половые гормоны… как у подростков. В итоге мы имеем некоторые… хм… эмоциональные и поведенческие отклонения. Я думаю… — она вдруг опять расплылась в счастливом акульем оскале. — Еще час назад не думала, вот же я тупица, правда?! Но когда поняла, что вас, дорогие мои, тоже догнало… Мне кажется, дело в гиперпрыжке в нутре титана! Из всей группы обратно прыгали на титане только вы, Закариас и экипаж Йегера. И у всей группы, кроме вас пятерых, не считая Йегера, никаких отклонений от послепрыжковой нормы! Это чертовски любопытно, правда же? Гипер сам по себе влияет на прыгунов, мы давно это знаем, но подобного не наблюдали ни разу! Это точно действие титана! Как пить дать! И я обязательно должна его исследовать!..</p><p>— Ханджи Зоэ! — Эрвин оборвал ее ледяным голосом, а пространство вокруг него осязаемо завибрировало опасным напряжением; вместо друга на Ханджи теперь смотрел командир, и во взгляде его искрила сталь. — Что за «эмоциональные и поведенческие отклонения» ты обнаружила у моих людей? У моих <i>вооруженных</i> людей!</p><p>Ханджи испуганно моргнула и даже слегка попятилась. Леви же застыл на месте, не в силах не только пошевелиться, но и вдохнуть полной грудью. Он осознавал все, что происходило вокруг; он понимал причины внезапного пробуждения в Эрвине командора (если кто-то из разведкорпуса не в адеквате, Смит должен первым об этом знать, должен владеть ситуацией!); он тоже хотел бы выяснить, в чем заключаются пресловутые «эмоциональные и поведенческие отклонения»… Но думать мог лишь о том, как мучительно сводит живот, как гудят отекшие яйца и как отчаянно рвется из штанов налившийся кровью член. Проклятье! Где ты был в койке, командор?</p><p>— Да при чем здесь в-вооружение? — забормотала Ханджи, виновато улыбнувшись. — Разве кто-то из вас склонен п-применять табельное вне б-боя? Нет же? Ну, так и не надо на это счет н-нервничать… Я бы сразу доложила, если б…</p><p>— Капитан Ханджи Зоэ, в чем заключаются эти «отклонения»? — Эрвин опасно понизил голос на добрых полтона, и у Леви, судорожно сцепившего зубы, сжался и запульсировал в болезненном спазме анус. Еще немного и…</p><p>— В многократном усилении личных эмоциональных и сексуальных потребностей, наиболее характерных для каждого объекта наблюдения, командор! — Слава сверхмассивной черной дыре, Зоэ наконец-то взяла себя в руки и доложила по форме, вытянувшись перед Эрвином по стойке смирно.</p><p>— Отчет по… «объектам наблюдения», капитан, — хрипло потребовал Смит.</p><p>— Да, сэр! Личные интересы лейтенанта Микасы Аккерман сосредоточены… или даже замкнуты на лейтенанте Эрене Йегере, сэр. Попытки выдворить лейтенанта Аккерман за пределы госпитального сектора приводят к сильным паническим атакам и приступам агрессии. Мною принято решение не оказывать противодействия лейтенанту Аккерман. В пределах госпитального сектора она стабильна. Работе госпитального сектора ее присутствие не мешает. Лейтенант Армин Арлерт асексуален, круг его личных интересов охватывает исключительно интеллектуальные хобби, тесно связанные с его профессиональной деятельностью. В настоящий момент лейтенант Арлерт входит в группу по исследованию захваченного титана, работает над созданием схемы узлов соединения электроники и биологической части титана. Стабилен, если не отрывать его от работы на период свыше четырех часов. В противном случае начинает проявлять все признаки тяжелого депрессивного синдрома. Капитан Майк Закариас… — она вдруг будто споткнулась на полуслове, покусала губу и слегка усмехнулась. — Странно будет говорить о его… особенностях в том же официальном тоне, Эрвин. Можно мне команду «вольно»? Пожалуйста!</p><p>— Рассказывай уже. — Лед в голосе Эрвина подтаял, но на скулах все еще ходили желваки.</p><p>Леви постарался как можно незаметнее привалиться плечом к стене. Ноги не держали.</p><p>— Спасибо, дорогой, — пробормотала Зоэ с нечитаемой интонацией (то ли правда благодарила, то ли беззлобно язвила) и вернулась к своей естественной манере общения: — Майк у нас предпочитает… как бы помягче выразиться… полностью владеть ситуацией. И в сексе тоже. Ну, ты же знаешь, да?</p><p>Эрвин глядел на нее с таким очевидным непониманием, что Леви, несмотря на свое состояние, чуть не заржал в голос. Естественно, Смит не знал! Он не замечает ничего, что не касается службы, если, конечно, ему не указать на это специально… Напрямую и несколько раз.</p><p>— Эрви-ин! — почти застонала Ханджи, тоже поняв: без объяснений словами через рот ей не обойтись; Леви помогать не собирался… да и просто не мог. — Ну вспомни ту девочку, которую он притащил на твой день рождения, когда ты поставил условие: без пары не приходить. Помнишь?</p><p>— Конечно, — Эрвин начал хмуриться, вероятно, совершенно не догоняя, куда она клонит, а потому досадуя одновременно и на нее, и на себя; но теперь в его угрюмости почти не осталось командирской жесткости, и Леви вновь обрел способность нормально дышать… хотя болезненный «звон» в яйцах нарастал с каждой секундой и выдохи грозили вскоре стать стонами. — Красивая, скромная девушка. Очень приятная. Бекки, кажется, да? Мне показалось, что она влюблена в него…  </p><p>— Красивая, скромная, очень приятная… — передразнила его Ханджи. — Влюблена… Она была в ошейнике, Эрвин! И весь вечер просидела у ног нашего Майка! А он, вспомни-ка, что крутил в пальцах, пока цедил с тобой виски и спорил с Ливаем о преимуществах предыдущей модели УПМ перед последней?</p><p>— Эм-м… Какой-то брелок? — неуверенно пробормотал Эрвин.</p><p>— Карабин тонкого кожаного поводка, намотанного на его запястье! Эрвин Смит, как ты живешь с такой наблюдательностью! Девчонка была его сабмиссивом! Закариас — закоренелый доминант, он даже не скрывал этого никогда! Неужели ты не знал? </p><p>Эрвин быстро заморгал, растерянно глянул на Леви (тот, предугадав этот взгляд, успел сделать вид, будто его внимание привлек стык напольных панелей) и вновь посмотрел на Ханджи.</p><p>— Майк, что… Садист?</p><p>— Ну… в хорошем смысле этого слова… если так можно выразиться. Я слышала, он пользуется огромной популярностью у нижних.</p><p>На несколько секунд вновь наступила звенящая тишина. Эрвин усваивал полученную информацию, а Ханджи и Леви просто ждали, лучше кого бы то ни было зная: принятие Смитом любой, даже самой шокирующей новости ни разу в жизни не занимало дольше минуты. Сейчас он скажет «ладно» и…</p><p>— Ладно, — Эрвин вышел из ступора и кивнул. — Дальше.</p><p>— А дальше все так же, как у всех вас. Он прыгнул с вами на титане, и позавчера его прямо в тренировочном зале на проверке готовности третьей абордажной группы знатно накрыло топспейсом.</p><p>— Ч-чем?</p><p>— Эм-м… как бы объяснить… гиперконцентрацией на боттоме. В данном случае на рядовом Спрингере.</p><p>— Что он сделал? — голос Эрвина опять звякнул сталью.</p><p>— Да ничего страшного! — поспешила с «успокоительными» разъяснениями Зоэ. — Выжал пацана как лимон, только и всего. Спрингеру не повредит. Оклемается, еще спасибо скажет!</p><p>— Оклемается?</p><p>— Острое физическое перенапряжение у него. Не он первый, не он последний. Отлежится в палате, курс витаминов получит и станет лучше прежнего! Но мы с Майком решили, что… что ему тоже лучше взять увольнительную, удовлетворить свои… хм… потребности где-нибудь за пределами базы разведкорпуса.</p><p>Эрвин какое-то время стоял неподвижно, потом вновь кивнул и негромко, нарочито спокойно произнес:</p><p>— Остались Йегер и мы с Ливаем.</p><p>— Эрен зациклен на титане. Если б не телепатическая связь, позволяющая им ощущать друг друга, боюсь, у нас уже начались бы большие проблемы, — Ханджи говорила непривычно серьезно. — Жаль Микасу. Объект ее страсти теперь мечтает лишь об одном соитии — со своим титаном. Вряд ли кто-то из людей сможет заменить бедному мальчику его симбионта… что в социальном, что в сексуальном взаимодействии. — Она вздохнула и, будто бы вынырнув из невеселых размышлений, улыбнулась. — С тобой и вовсе все проще простого. У тебя все «личное» — это он, — ткнула пальцем в Леви и хитро подмигнула, — всегда был и всегда будет. У тебя безобидное обострение нежности и заботы, как я понимаю… Ну, вероятно, с многократным повышением либидо, да?</p><p>— Вероятно, — как-то отстраненно повторил Эрвин.</p><p>— Как по писаному! — восхитилась четырехглазая и переключила внимание на Леви: — Ты, радость моя, остался единственным не рассказавшим доктору, где «болит». — Она подпрыгнула на месте. — Расскажи-расскажи-расскажи! Не будь букой! Я должна знать! Мне нужно все зафиксировать! Что терзает тебя? Может быть, ревность? Командор у нас такой красавчик! Ты, наверное, еле сдерживаешься, чтобы не избить каждого, кто подходит к нему ближе, чем на метр, да?..</p><p>Леви слушал ее вполуха, внимательно всматриваясь в застывшего статуей Смита. Так вот что с ними происходит. Они оба просто не в себе из-за «гормонального сбоя». Послепрыжковый синдром с титаньим осложнением. Яутская срань! Если Эрвину так же хреново, если его тяга ко всем этим чертовым телячьим нежностям такая же болезненная, как многократно усилившаяся и обострившаяся потребность Леви в адреналине, тогда… Проклятье! А он отталкивал его, грубил и огрызался. Ну и долбоеб же ты, капитан Аккерман!</p><p>Эрвин медленно, будто почувствовав на себе взгляд, оглянулся. В голубых глазах плескалось нечто странное, нечто похожее на понимание близкого конца у смертельно раненного бойца.</p><p>Леви насупился. Вот только не надо трагедий, мать твою! Проблему неразрешимую нашел! Нужны тебе ласка и ваниль — будут! Главное, что теперь ясно, в чем дело. А предупрежденный вооружен! В конце концов, чтобы заполучить адреналиновую дозу, достаточно прошвырнуться по внешним ярусам Каранеса… и вылизывай потом сколько влезет!</p><p>— Ну так что? — Ханджи, кажется, надоело ждать ответов на интересующие ее вопросы, и она влезла между Леви и Эрвином, разрывая их зрительный контакт и привлекая внимание к себе. — Чего молчите? Рассказывайте немедленно! Ревность, да? Или… Может, твоя чистоплотность перешла на новый уровень? Хотя, куда уж хуже…</p><p>— Ревность, да, — чуть хриплым голосом прервал ее Эрвин. — Пойдем к Йегеру.</p><p>— А-а-а! Я так и знала! — взвизгнула очкастая и, нарочито спешно отпрыгнув от Смита, сделала круглые глаза: — Я не претендую на него. Не убивай меня, капитан Аккерман!</p><p>— Ладно, понаблюдаю пока, — буркнул Леви и нехотя, стараясь не выдать, как тяжело ему давалось каждое движение, оттолкнулся от стены. — Пошли.</p><p>Нужно поджать звенящие яйца (Переставляй ноги, тряпка! Выпрямись и иди ровно!) и закончить то, за чем они сюда приперлись. А потом можно будет закрыться в сортире, вспомнить, как совсем недавно гудело напряжением пространство вокруг Эрвина, представить, что это он — Леви — чем-то вывел командора из себя, что именно его вот-вот постигнет суровое (и, конечно, справедливое) наказание… И наконец-то спустить в кулак, захлебываясь в беззвучном вое от одновременных облегчения и достигшей апогея боли в паху.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йегер при их появлении попытался вскочить с кровати, и Эрвин едва успел его остановить:</p><p>— Лежи, лейтенант. Не до субординации. Лежи.</p><p>Йегер неуверенно замер и столь же неуверенно вернулся в изначальное полулежачее положение.</p><p>— Я здоров уже, — пробухтел он себе под нос, будто бы жалуясь, и обиженно глянул на Ханджи: — Давно выписывать можно. Я бы на все скрининги из казармы мог являться. Хоть пять раз на день!</p><p>Ханджи показала ему очень выразительную фигу, но вслух ничего не сказала, видимо, тема эта поднималась и обсуждалась далеко не единожды.</p><p>Эрвин огляделся и кивнул.</p><p>— Да, не самое приятное место. Но пока придется потерпеть. Даже если ты действительно полностью здоров. </p><p>Йегер нахмурился и, помолчав пару секунд, тихо спросил:</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— А раньше вроде тупым не выглядел, — проворчал за плечом Эрвина Ливай. — Яутский тарантас мозг высосал? Или клыкастые подсунули нам пустоголовую фальшивку?..</p><p>Пацан мгновенно вспыхнул яростью: кровь опалила скулы и уши, в глазах заискрились зеленые молнии.</p><p>— Зачем вы спасали меня, если считаете подделкой?!</p><p>— Опыты ставить будем, — невозмутимо отозвался Ливай. — А ты что думал?</p><p>— Леви, прекрати, — тихо, но с нажимом попросил Эрвин, и Ливай мгновенно замолчал. — Тебя боятся, Эрен. А страх вызывает ненависть. Если ты выйдешь из карантина, страх усилится. Посыплются требования арестовать тебя и отдать под трибунал. В лучшем случае.</p><p>— В худшем — пришьют где-нибудь в темном переходе, — вставила Зоэ. — Глупо и бестолково. Раз десять уже говорила! Хочешь сдохнуть — дай мне самой тебя распотрошить. С пользой для человечества, так сказать…</p><p>— Ханджи, пожалуйста!</p><p>Она тоже замолчала, хоть и фыркнула напоследок, всем своим видом показывая, как возмущена желанием Йегера бездарно отправиться к праотцам.</p><p>Эрен, впрочем, не обращал на нее никакого внимания; он с мрачной решительностью смотрел в глаза Эрвину и, кажется, собирался задать какой-то крайне важный вопрос.</p><p>— Что, лейтенант?</p><p>На скулах парня выступили желваки, крылья носа напряглись, между насупленных бровей залегла морщинка. Если б Эрвину сейчас не было так плохо, он наверняка не сумел бы сдержать улыбки. Однако ни ему, ни, видимо, самому Йегеру улыбаться не хотелось.</p><p>— Разведкорпус тоже считает меня угрозой, сэр? — наконец хрипло, но достаточно твердо и громко спросил Эрен.</p><p>Эрвин невесело хмыкнул.</p><p>— Разведкорпус, — тихо повторил он, еще миг размышляя, смягчить фразы или сказать, как есть… и выбрал прямоту: — Разведкорпус будет защищать тебя от любых нападок со стороны, лейтенант, покуда есть хотя бы минимальная надежда, что ты — тот же Эрен Йегер, которого мы знали прежде; пока остается хотя бы призрачный шанс твоей верности Терре… и, да, обретения человечеством собственного титана. Такой ответ тебя устроит?</p><p>— Яуты убили моих родителей.</p><p>— Я знаю, лейтенант.</p><p>— Тогда как вы можете думать, что я способен предать Терру?! — взвился пацан и, отшвырнув одеяло, вскочил с кровати. — А Микаса и Армин? Они тоже под подозрением? Им тоже грозит арест и трибунал или нападение из-за угла?!</p><p>Он стоял напротив Эрвина, босой, в больничной рубашке, едва доходящей ему до колен, и судорожно сжимал кулаки, кажется, готовый прямо сейчас броситься в драку.</p><p>— А ну лег обратно, — Ливай оттолкнулся от стены, которую до сих пор старательно подпирал. — Если помогу, тебе не понравится. Дебил малолетний.</p><p>Эрвин покосился на него. Расслабленная поза, спокойные до безмятежности серые глаза, спрятанные в карманы форменных брюк ладони… Не знакомый с Леви человек обречен на фатальную ошибку при встрече с ним в таком вот состоянии.</p><p>Шагнуть бы ближе, обнять осторожно, но настойчиво, прикоснуться губами к виску, где пульсировала сейчас тонкая голубая венка — единственный видимый признак сжатой внутри пружины, взведенного курка. Ливай, конечно же, огрызнется, мышцы спины вмиг закаменеют, а там, где губы Эрвина коснутся его кожи, трескучими искрами проскочит электрический разряд… И самое смертоносное оружие человечества будет обезврежено.</p><p><i>Было бы</i> обезврежено. Потому что сейчас Эрвин не решится и ладонь положить на любимое плечо. </p><p>Йегер. Нужно сосредоточиться на Йегере. И на титане.</p><p>Эрвин подошел к кровати, присел на край и устало потер ладонями глаза.</p><p>Нет, Эрен не выглядел ни копией, ни предателем. Он выглядел юнцом, попавшим в такую передрягу, в какой не каждый опытный вояка сохранил бы трезвый рассудок. Но «выглядел» — это далеко не «являлся», опираться на свою интуицию Эрвин, конечно, мог, однако не в той ситуации, когда возможная ошибка грозила привести к тысячам жертв. Ведь если Йегер все же вражеский диверсант, тогда…</p><p>— Титан правда живой? — тихо спросил он, не глядя на парня.</p><p>Несколько секунд Эрен молчал, а потом глухо отозвался:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— И вы с ним теперь связаны? Даже сейчас?</p><p>Йегер сел на постель с другого края.</p><p>— Вроде того.</p><p>— Вроде того?</p><p>Эрен шумно вздохнул, забрался на кровать с ногами и потянул на себя одеяло.</p><p>— Это сложно объяснить...</p><p>— Попробуй. А я попробую понять.</p><p>Опять тишина на добрые полминуты. А потом мальчишка заговорил:</p><p>— Это… Ну… Как если бы вам в бою оторвало руку. Но она оставалась бы живой. И вы все равно бы ее чувствовали. Вот она лежит там, где-то далеко, отдельно от вас, а вы ощущаете ваши пальцы, сжимающие лазерник, чувствуете, что кто-то находит ее и пытается забрать оружие... Она — это часть вас, понимаете? Только еще и собственным сознанием обладает… Нет. Не сознанием. Н-не знаю… Душой.</p><p>— Душой, — пробормотал себе под нос Эрвин. — Не сознанием, но душой.</p><p>Он оглянулся через плечо и внимательно посмотрел Йегеру в глаза. Тот закусил губу, однако взгляда не отвел. По-юношески дерзкого и совершенно честного взгляда.</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что… титан испытывает эмоции?</p><p>— Да, — Эрен утвердительно кивнул, еще немного покусал губу и добавил: — Много эмоций. И больше ничего.</p><p>— В каком смысле «ничего»?</p><p>— В самом прямом. У него нет… слов.</p><p>— Думаю, он имеет в виду, что у титанов нет языка, — вклинилась Ханджи. — В нашем понимании. Если этот вид общается телепатически, язык им… попросту не нужен. </p><p>Они все обернулись к Зоэ.</p><p>— Она права? — спросил Эрвин у Йегера, переварив-таки услышанное.</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>— И… титан делится с тобой эмоциями? И чувствует твои? Так вы общаетесь?</p><p>Эрвин слегка прищурился, пытаясь высмотреть в его лице хоть что-то, говорящее о попытке солгать. Не высмотрел. Вместо того, чтобы начать юлить и отнекиваться, Эрен опять кивнул и вдруг, смущенно почесав затылок, улыбнулся:</p><p>— Постоянно. И… Сэр, мне очень нужно выйти отсюда. Я должен хоть ненадолго попасть в док… в титана!</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>Йегер вспыхнул и отвернулся, пряча от него глаза.</p><p>— Лейтенант!</p><p>— Он скучает… сэр.</p><p>— Скучает, — в который раз повторил за Йегером Эрвин. — Ну, наверное, это хорошо. По-человечески. А что еще он… чувствует?</p><p>Эрен помолчал немного, а потом сказал:</p><p>— Страх. Не как раньше, когда убил яута и прыгнул вместе с нами… и мы заблудились. Тогда он был в ужасе и сильно паниковал. Сейчас ему просто стра…</p><p>— Подожди. Он убил яута?</p><p>— Так точно, сэр. Как только почувствовал меня… мою кровь, он сразу убил его. То, что от него осталось. Из жалости, сэр.</p><p>Эрвин непонимающе мотнул головой и взглянул на Леви. Тот стоял на прежнем месте, хмурился, но явно не собирался задавать ни одного вопроса. Ждал.</p><p>Ханджи хищно скалилась и нервно крутила в пальцах наруч, каждую секунду рискуя устроить прямую трансляцию этого неформального допроса Йегера на весь разведкорпус.</p><p>— Сэр, — окликнул Эрен и, когда Эрвин вернул ему свое внимание, тихо спросил: — Вы мне не верите?</p><p>— Я пока совсем ничего не понимаю, — честно признался Смит. — Яут был ранен?</p><p>Йегер отрицательно качнул головой:</p><p>— Он был пилотом, сэр. Яуты-пилоты…</p><p>— Как минимум скопцы! — не выдержала Зоэ. — И, если я хоть что-то понимаю в биологии, тогда вскрытые в моей прозекторской трупы яутов-пилотов все до одного обладали… не совсем целым мозгом. Мне не с чем сравнивать. Нам в руки еще не попадались ни живые яуты, ни яуты вне связки с титаном. Но хирургическое вмешательство лучше всего объясняет идеально круглое отверстие в основании черепов попадавших к нам экспонатов!..</p><p>— То есть… — Эрвин смотрел в пространство перед собой, пытаясь осознать услышанное. — Хочешь сказать, что они калечат своих же солдат? Для чего?</p><p>— Для контроля, — подал голос Ливай.</p><p>— Точно! — Ханджи вновь вспыхнула ненормальным восторгом. — Они лишают своих пилотов эмоций, чтобы заблокировать эмоциональность титанов, сделать их максимально похожими на корабли!</p><p>— А один наш некастрированный балбес за мгновение взбудоражил этого неустойчивого громилу, и тот от внезапной жалости убил своего пилота, от страха рванул куда глаза глядят, заплутал, испугался еще больше… Огроменная овуляшка, чтоб его. Сомнительное приобре...</p><p>Эрвин коротким взмахом руки попросил Ливая замолчать, и тот осекся на полуслове.</p><p>— Он скучает, и ему страшно. По кому скучает и кого боится?</p><p>— Эрвин, ну это же…</p><p>— Я спросил не тебя, Зоэ!</p><p>— По мне, сэр, — ответил Йегер, когда все взгляды обратились к нему. — Скучает только по мне. У него больше никого нет. А боится… яутов и других титанов. И совсем чуть-чуть людей. Его не пугают только ксеноморфы. Он их не встречал, они ему любопытны.</p><p>— Почему боится других титанов?</p><p>Эрен надолго замолчал, явно пытаясь правильно подобрать слова, а потом все же заговорил:</p><p>— Они могут быть угрозой, могут захватить его. Он боится… Да, точно! Он боится не их, и не яутов самих по себе. Он боится потерять меня! Он… До меня он не жил, — Йегер закусил губу, будто бы к чему-то прислушиваясь, и продолжил: — Как те беспилотники, которые дрейфуют вокруг «стены» Мария и реагируют только на наши корабли. Они… Не мертвые, но и не живые. Бесчувственные.   </p><p>Эрвин ощутил, как по спине поползли мурашки от осознания внезапного открытия. Вот оно что!.. Вот почему титаны-беспилотники никогда не стреляют в противника, а всегда идут в контактный бой и буквально рвут на части человеческие корабли! Они…</p><p>— Беспилотники ищут симбионтов, — прохрипел он вслух и встрепенулся, выныривая из своего потрясения. — Зоэ?</p><p>Она тоже, кажется, находилась в каком-то ступоре. Широко распахнутые глаза смотрели в стену над головой Йегера, а на губах застыла восторженная и немного идиотская улыбка.</p><p>— Ханджи Зоэ! — повысил он голос, и она, вздрогнув, быстро-быстро заморгала.</p><p>— Эрвин… Ой, мамочки! Эрвин, как ты умудряешься задавать такие правильные вопросы?! Титаны-беспилотники не пытаются нас уничтожать! Они просто… недоразвитые! Они на инстинктах хватают любую жизнь вне других титанов, чтобы создать симбиотическую связь и «активироваться»! Нужно…  Нужно срочно набрать добровольцев и…</p><p>— Стоп! — Эрвин поднялся на ноги. — Никаких добровольцев, пока хоть чуть-чуть не изучим уже имеющийся симбиоз!</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Ханджи, нет!</p><p>— Хочешь, я ненадолго оглушу ее? — совершенно спокойно спросил Ливай.</p><p>Эрвин бросил на него усталый взгляд. Ливай пожал плечами: «Мое дело предложить».</p><p>— Как я могу что-то изучить, когда мы держим их отдельно?! — взвыла Ханджи. — Дай мне разрешение на исследование их обоих в связке! Это необходимо! Теперь это жизненно необходимо!</p><p>— Нет, — Эрвин качнул головой. — Пока нет. Внутри «стен» мы не можем так рисковать. А получить разрешение на транспортировку титана за «стену»... Хм… Потребуется время. Я займусь, но потребуется время.</p><p>— А без разрешения? — робко подал голос Йегер.</p><p>— Как ты себе это представляешь, лейтенант? — мрачно поинтересовался Эрвин. — Тайно через «стену» целого титана не протащишь.</p><p>— А меня? — Йегер не мигая смотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>— Тебя? А что нам это даст?</p><p>— Я не уверен. Это на уровне ощущений.</p><p>— Говори.</p><p>— Сейчас я сдерживаю его от того, чтобы… В общем, если я позволю, он… Он окажется здесь. Мгновенно. Боюсь, госпитальный сектор в этом случае сильно пострадает.</p><p>— Что значит «окажется»? Вырвется из захвата и прилетит?</p><p>— Сэр… Нет, сэр. Перестанет быть там и будет здесь. Он и сейчас здесь, но… — Йегер виновато улыбнулся. — Не знаю, как объяснить.</p><p>— Квантовая телепортация, — чуть слышно произнесла Зоэ, а миг спустя взвизгнула так, что заложило уши: — Ты говоришь о квантовой телепортации! Эрвин! Мы должны это проверить! Надо срочно вывезти его за «стену»! Это будет прорыв! — Она бросилась к Эрвину и вцепилась ему в плечи: — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Сделай это для меня! Сделай это для человечества!</p><p> Эрвин и рта открыть не успел, Ханджи буквально снесло на три метра в сторону.</p><p>— Предлагал же оглушить, — голос Ливая, держащего Зоэ за шиворот, звучал крайне недовольно.</p><p>Эрвин сглотнул. Приступ нежности и мучительного желания нахлынул так внезапно, что закружилась голова, а в паху все свело тупой тянущей болью.</p><p>— Я… — из горла вырвалось слабое сипение, и пришлось прокашляться, чтобы вернуть контроль над голосовыми связками. — Я постараюсь организовать выход за «стену». Мне нужно несколько дней.</p><p>Он заставил себя оторвать взгляд от Ливая, который без особых видимых усилий удерживал на месте пытающуюся вырваться Зоэ, кивнул Йегеру и развернулся к двери.</p><p>Главное: не смотреть на Леви. И не бежать. И не смотреть на Леви…</p><p>— Уходим? — Ливай ничуть не удивился внезапному окончанию разговора, он просто уточнял.</p><p>— Да, — выдавил Эрвин.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Зоэ, любые новости докладывать сразу, — Эрвин перешагнул порог и все же замер, чтобы напоследок спросить: — Лейтенант, ты можешь поручиться, что твой титан не желает зла человечеству?</p><p>— Если мое поручительство что-то значит, сэр, — без тени замешательства отозвался Йегер, — я ручаюсь.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эрвин сбежал от Ливая, едва они вышли за пределы госпитального сектора. Ложь о необходимости срочно заглянуть в центр связи даже ему самому показалась до идиотизма нелепой, но ничего более вменяемого он не сумел бы сейчас придумать при всем желании. Впрочем, Ливай и ухом не повел, только спросил:<p>— Я тебе там нужен?</p><p>Эрвину отчаянно хотелось закричать: «Нужен! Как воздух нужен!» Хотелось стиснуть его в объятиях, впиться губами в губы, прямо здесь, в коридоре, стянуть, сорвать с любимого тела скрывающие его тряпки, поцеловать каждую родинку, вылизать каждый шрамик… От желания перехватывало дыхание, и Эрвин с огромным трудом заставил себя произнести:</p><p>— Нет. Иди. Я скоро буду.</p><p>Ливай коротко кивнул и зашагал прочь. А Смит спешно направился к ближайшей туалетной комнате, заблокировал дверь и едва не завыл в голос, высвободив из одежды пульсирующий и, кажется, вот-вот готовый взорваться член.</p><p>Увы, оргазм не принес облегчения. Впервые за долгие-долгие годы Эрвин, выплеснув с семенем сексуальное напряжение, вместо легкости и эйфории ощутил отчаяние и отвращение к себе.</p><p>Ливай (как читалось имя на общетерранском) или Леви (как упрямо произносил его сам Аккерман) был первым и единственным парнем в жизни Эрвина Смита. И по сути, если уж оставаться честным с самим собой, он был его первым и единственным настоящим любовником.</p><p>Девственность в ожидании Ливая Эрвин, конечно, не хранил, но… Разве может разовый секс со случайной партнершей, оплаченные постельные утехи или даже тот смущающий опыт оральных ласк, который они с Мари изо всех сил старались не вспоминать, сравниться со взрывной смесью физического и эмоционального оргазма, с ошеломляющим ощущением всепоглощающей эйфории, с чувством полного духовного единения, которые дарила ему близость с Леви?!</p><p>Мальчишка из трущоб — удивительно чистоплотный, отчаянно смелый, нереально сильный для своего телосложения, слишком опытный боец для своего возраста — Ливай не мог не привлечь внимания Эрвина. Тем более, что знакомство их началось не с чего-то прозаического, а прямиком с попытки заказного убийства самого Смита. Эрвин никогда не считал себя кем-то особенным, но одним талантом он, несомненно, обладал — всегда безошибочно определял людей с высоким потенциалом. С высоким потенциалом в той или иной полезной для разведкорпуса области. А у Ливая Аккермана (арестованный пацан отказывался называть фамилию, но найти по ДНК минимальные данные о нем Эрвину труда не составило) потенциал зашкаливал. Поэтому, чтобы завербовать собственного несостоявшегося убийцу, Смит готов был костьми лечь… Впрочем, ему не пришлось.</p><p>Когда Ливай, отпущенный по его личному распоряжению на все четыре стороны, посреди ночи явился к нему на порог, Эрвин готов был к чему угодно, кроме того, что произошло.</p><p>Аккерман вошел без приглашения, грубовато толкнув Смита плечом и решительно протиснувшись в дверной проем. Молча огляделся, сам себе кивнул и принялся быстро раздеваться. Эрвин был настолько ошарашен, что даже не подумал его остановить. Так и стоял у приоткрытой двери, пока Ливай не буркнул недовольно:</p><p>— Еще кого-то ждем?</p><p>Смит буквально на автомате заблокировал замок, не в силах оторвать взгляд от сильного и гибкого юношеского тела.</p><p>— Если хочешь, чтоб в рот взял, иди мой, — очень серьезно заявил Леви, аккуратно сложив носки и обернувшись к Эрвину. — Я чистый. Подготовился. Но если не веришь, можешь сам промыть.</p><p>Эрвин непонимающе качнул головой и наконец спросил:</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Ливай удивленно хмыкнул:</p><p>— А на что это похоже? Предоплату вношу.</p><p>— П… Предоплату?</p><p>— Я не дурак. Я видел, как смотришь, — Леви вдруг подозрительно нахмурился. — Что? Этого мало?</p><p>— Для… чего?</p><p>— Для оплаты твоего предложения.</p><p>— Предложения?</p><p>— Ты несколько часов назад сказал, что можешь взять меня в разведкорпус. Напиздел? — Леви отступил на шаг.</p><p>— Напи… Что? Нет! — До Эрвина доходило очень медленно, но в конце концов он понял, в чем дело… и в тот же миг от гнева и возмущения свело скулы. — Ты… Ты решил?..</p><p>— Мне больше нечем заплатить, — Леви смотрел исподлобья, но уже не пятился. — Ну… могу еще грохнуть, кого скажешь. Возьмешь?</p><p>Эрвин перевел взгляд ему за плечо, где на стуле, аккуратно сложенная, лежала сильно потрепанная жизнью, штопаная-перештопанная, но совершенно чистая одежда Ливая. Он сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок и, почувствовав внезапную слабость в коленях, медленно опустился на пол прямо у двери.</p><p>— Часто так… платишь? — хрипло спросил он.</p><p>Ливай вспыхнул (и Эрвин безотчетно отметил для себя: не бледнеет — хороший признак), на скулах выступили желваки, но голос прозвучал неожиданно ровно:</p><p>— Брезгуешь? Не ссы, я не шлюха. Не девственник, ясно дело, но жопой не торгую.</p><p>— А сейчас это… что?</p><p>— А сейчас… Мне впервые предложили стоящий товар на обмен.</p><p>— Впервые предложили… — повторил Эрвин, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение, и усмехнулся: — По-моему, ты неправильно меня понял.</p><p>В серых глазах Леви лишь на миг промелькнула какая-то неуловимая тень эмоции. Нехорошей эмоции. Отчаяния? Обреченности?</p><p>Небольшие, но твердые, со сбитыми костяшками кулаки сжались… и тут же разжались вновь.</p><p>— Ясно, — тихо сказал Леви, отвернулся и принялся одеваться.</p><p>Эрвин продолжал неотрывно следить, как скрывалось под ветхой тканью одежды совершенное тело. И только когда Ливай старательно застегнул последнюю пуговку на манжете посеревшей от многократных стирок рубашки, он вздохнул, растер ладонями глаза, будто прогоняя морок, и поднялся на ноги.</p><p>— Чай будешь? Бесплатно.</p><p>Ливай замер настороженно, словно маленький терранский зверек… и неуверенно кивнул. Эрвин улыбнулся.</p><p>— Отлично. За столом обсуждать условия служебного контракта удобнее, чем в постели. Как считаешь?</p><p>— Не знаю. Не пробовал, — честно ответил Ливай и, когда Эрвин невольно рассмеялся, стремительно приблизился и схватил его за грудки, обрывая внезапное веселье: — Ты по бабам?</p><p>Смит растерялся от неожиданности.</p><p>— По бабам? Н-не знаю… Ты имеешь в виду?..</p><p>— Тебе вообще парни не нравятся или конкретно я не зашел? — переформулировал Ливай.</p><p>Эрвин задумался на миг, а потом признался то ли ему, то ли самому себе:</p><p>— Вообще… парни не нравятся. Точнее, раньше… особо не нравились. Но конкретно ты… Ты очень даже зашел.</p><p>Ливай несколько долгих секунд буравил его внимательным взглядом, кажется, пытаясь въехать в смысл сказанного, и наконец спросил:</p><p>— А чего тогда?..</p><p>Эрвин отрицательно качнул головой.</p><p>— Местами в разведкорпусе не торгую. И тебя покупать… не желаю.</p><p>Ливай разжал пальцы, выпуская шелковистую ткань его пижамы, но, едва Эрвин собрался шагнуть мимо, остановил, упершись ладонью в грудь.</p><p>— А если как чай? Бесплатно?</p><p>Он смотрел на него снизу вверх очень серьезно и внимательно, и от этого взгляда Эрвину стало невыносимо жарко.  </p><p>— Чай я и сам хочу, — прохрипел он. — Потому и предложил. А ты…</p><p>— Я тоже не предлагаю, если сам не хочу.</p><p>Еще ни разу в жизни Эрвин Смит не испытывал такого сумасшедшего возбуждения и такого выворачивающего, всепоглощающего удовольствия, какие испытал той ночью с Ливаем Аккерманом. Еще ни разу в жизни, оказывается, не случалось у него настоящего оргазма… оргазма, буквально взрывающего тело тысячей фейерверков чистейшего наслаждения. И еще ни разу в жизни он не плакал после секса от внезапного осознания, что счастлив, нереально счастлив… и по уши влюблен.  </p><p>И вот семь лет спустя он стоял один в пустом служебном туалете, прижавшись горячим лбом к холодной стене, сжимая в кулаке только что отстрелявшийся член, и, до боли закусив губу, старался не выть в голос от отчаяния.</p><p>Как он не понял сразу, что практически насилует Ливая?! Как не заметил его попыток уйти от близости или, если уж не получается, ускорить неприятный процесс?!</p><p>Да, прыжок в титане сыграл с ними злую шутку. «Многократно усилил личные эмоциональные и сексуальные потребности», — охарактеризовала полученный побочный эффект Зоэ. И Эрвин знал: она права. Как никогда права! Он сам — прямое доказательство ее правоты. Слетевшее с катушек, озабоченное, обезумевшее от постоянного желания, переполненное глупой нежностью доказательство! Только вот… «эмоциональные и сексуальные потребности» бывают разными, и стремление избежать приевшихся ласк надоевшего любовника — это тоже… потребность. Возможно, Ливай еще нескоро осознал бы, что тело и душа его жаждут перемен, если бы титан не проявил сокрытое, подспудное «нежелание»… которое Смит своим нынешним напором, вероятно, и вовсе превратил в неприязнь!..</p><p>Входящий вызов заставил Эрвина вздрогнуть всем телом.</p><p>Найл. Проклятье. Совсем забыл!</p><p>Сбросив вызов и тронув датчик смесителя, он пустил в раковину ледяную воду. Нужно было срочно привести себя в порядок.</p><p>Найл, конечно, сердился, но, как обычно, немного поязвив, довольно быстро угомонился.</p><p>— Ладно, Эрвин, мы ждем вас через полчаса. Мари уже наготовила всего. Отказ не принимается! — заявил он, когда Смит неловко отбил последнюю его колкость, и, понизив голос до шепота, добавил: — Я серьезно.</p><p>Он действительно был крайне серьезен, и означало это одно: не только Эрвину пришла в голову мысль обсудить за ужином то, о чем в служебных помещениях лучше не разговаривать.</p><p>— Будем, — отозвался Смит, отключился, вдохнул, выдохнул и вызвал Ливая.</p><p>Тот ответил мгновенно, молча выслушал, скорчил недовольную гримасу, но в итоге кивнул:</p><p>— Хорошо. Зайдешь домой или встретимся у Доука?</p><p>— У Доуков, — на автомате поправил и одновременно дал ответ на вопрос Эрвин. — Времени мало, не хочу опаздывать.</p><p>— Как скажешь.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Эрвин, я уже не верила, что увижу тебя до родов! — Мари обняла его настолько крепко, насколько позволяла семимесячная беременность, и подставила щеку для поцелуя. — Здравствуй, Леви! Ты как всегда прекрасно выглядишь.<p>— А ты, как всегда, — два в одном, — проворчал Ливай, стягивая белоснежные перчатки и окидывая взглядом пространство небольшой уютной гостиной. — Если бы он не успел потискаться с тобой перед этими родами, у него точно получилось бы в следующие три раза. Не вижу причин для паники.</p><p>— Ревнивый злюка, — ничуть не обидевшись, рассмеялась Мари и, выпустив из объятий Эрвина, протянула руку Леви.</p><p>Он швырнул перчатки на стойку у входной двери и послушно сжал ее немного отекшие пальцы.</p><p>— Помочь на стол накрыть?</p><p>— Я почти управилась. Вино откроешь?</p><p>Она увела Ливая к столу, а Эрвин задержался у двери, делая вид, будто рассматривает висящие на стенах рисунки старших дочек Доуков, и пытаясь восстановить снова сбившееся дыхание.</p><p>— Вы тут тоже есть, — раздался за его плечом голос Найла.</p><p>— Да? — Получилось неприлично хрипло. Эрвин прокашлялся и вопросительно кивнул на завешенную разноцветными картинками стену: — Где?</p><p>Найл подошел вплотную и ткнул пальцем в один из рисунков:</p><p>— Ты. Ливай. Побежденные вами яуты.</p><p>На листе бумаги, прикрепленном к стене почти перед самым носом Эрвина, два схематичных человечка — желтоволосый и черноволосый — держались за руки и одновременно сжимали схематичные абордажные мечи, а вокруг них схематично лежали схематичные трупы схематичных яутов.</p><p>— Похоже, — улыбнулся Эрвин и вздрогнул от очень близкого и очень злого шипения Ливая.</p><p>— Доук, ты отчаялся получить сына от жены и решил попробовать обрюхатить моего Смита?</p><p>Найл ухмыльнулся и отступил на шаг назад.</p><p>— И тебе привет, Аккерман.</p><p>— Мальчики, пойдемте за стол! — позвала Мари.</p><p>— Идем, родная, — ответил Найл, первым отвел взгляд и отправился на зов.</p><p>Ливай, удовлетворенно кивнув, посмотрел на Эрвина:</p><p>— Напомни, почему я должен это терпеть?</p><p>— Твоего Смита? — едва слышно переспросил Эрвин, вглядываясь в любимое лицо.</p><p>Ошибся? Нет никакой неприязни? Ливай не мечтает избавиться от него?..</p><p>— Есть возражения?</p><p>— Эрвин, Леви, вы идете? — опять окликнула их Мари. — Остывает же всё!</p><p>— Поговорим дома? — прошептал Эрвин.</p><p>Леви нахмурился, но в ответ только коротко кивнул, развернулся и быстро зашагал к столу.</p><p>Всего пятнадцать минут спустя Мари, смущенно улыбнувшись, сказала, что ей нужно прилечь… и Эрвин ненадолго забыл о личных проблемах, потому что, едва за женщиной закрылась дверь спальни, как Найл без каких-либо предисловий озвучил настоящую причину их сегодняшних «дружеских посиделок»:</p><p>— Мне нужна помощь разведки, Эрвин. Вы должны отправиться во внешнюю экспедицию и на пути обратно без лишнего шума протащить за «стену»… яутского перебежчика.</p><p>— Яутского… кого? — не поверил своим ушам Смит.</p><p>— У нас есть контакт, — совершенно серьезно и чудовищно спокойно для такой новости кивнул Найл. — Личный агент императора разрабатывал его целых десять лет. Это может стать переломным моментом в чертовой столетней войне, может спасти человечество как вид! Но… без помощи разведки нам не справиться. Без твоей личной помощи, Эрвин, ничего не выйдет. Мы не можем ввезти его открыто. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. Скажи, что понимаешь!</p><p>Понимал Эрвин пока мало. Но в одном Найл точно был прав: такого шанса, как яутский перебежчик, у Терры еще не было, и шумиху поднимать вокруг него нельзя ни в коем случае… А значит, действительно, единственный путь — выход в очередную внешнюю экспедицию разведывательной группы. Корабли разведкорпуса сканироваться не будут ни при выходе, ни при входе.</p><p>— Для внешней экспедиции нужен повод, — произнес он. — Ты сам постоянно втыкаешь палки мне в гиперы, с твоей подачи финансирование разведки срезается на одну шестую. Это, знаешь ли, чертовски много, Доук!  </p><p>— Тебя не срезай, ты возвращаться домой перестанешь, Смит! — огрызнулся Найл, и на несколько секунд в гостиной повисла очень неуютная тишина, но потом он заговорил вновь: — Повод будет. Несколько дней назад Юпитер опять засбоил «стены», и Мария дала течь в районе базы Шиганшины. Восстановили работу «стены» быстро, но без неприятностей не обошлось, в брешь успели пробиться несколько титанов. И один оказался пилотируемым ксеноморфом. Живым ксеноморфом. Правда слегка пришибленным. И тамошним парням удалось его захватить.</p><p>— Удивительная удача, — пробормотал Ливай, задумчиво поглаживая пальцем изящный цветочный орнамент на чайной чашке, до сих пор совершенно пустой, потому что до чайника дотянуться перед началом столь интересной беседы он не успел.</p><p>— Да, — не моргнув глазом согласился Найл. — Очень удачно все сложилось. От разведкорпуса поступают постоянные запросы на живых лицехватов и, если вдруг случится «удивительная удача», половозрелую особь ксеноморфа. Ваши экспериментаторы будут пищать от удовольствия.</p><p>— Будут, — кивнул Эрвин.</p><p>— Я так и думал. Но забирать улов Шиганшины разведкорпусу придется самостоятельно. Тащить эту тварь в Каранес напрямик, сквозь всю солнечную систему и две внутренних «стены» военпол не позволит. Поэтому ты запросишь разрешения на транспортировочную вылазку. Основание серьезное, палок в гиперы втыкать никто не станет. Ты заберешь в Шиганшине груз, выйдешь за «стену»…</p><p>— И в назначенном месте, в назначенное время подберу яута, — Эрвин хмыкнул. — Просто и гениально.</p><p>— Яута и императорского агента, — уточнил Найл. — К вашему возвращению тут будет несколько шумно, про захват ксеноморфа не узнает только слепоглухой. Я постараюсь. Даже император пожелает посмотреть на живую тварь и, дабы не подвергать систему опасности, явится в Каранес сам.</p><p>Эрвин кивнул. Через Марию к базе разведкорпуса в Каранесе они проскочат. Тут у разведки карт-бланш. Никто другой действительно не справится лучше.  А вот на Терру через еще две внутренних «стены» провезти яута, не привлекая внимания, не получится. Императору придется самому прибыть в Каранес, если он собирается лично пообщаться с клыкастым перебежчиком.</p><p>План был рискованным, но… гениальным. И, черт возьми, очень подходил для еще одной задачи, совершенно недавно вставшей перед Эрвином!</p><p>— Одиночным выстрелом трех лицехватов, — негромко произнес Ливай, и Эрвин, взглянув на него, кивнул.</p><p>— Трех? — не понял Найл.</p><p>Что ж, пора было отвечать честностью на честность.</p><p>— Трех. Разведкорпусу нужно было разрешение на внешнюю экспедицию и до новостей о ксеноморфе с яутом. Нам надо… выгулять нашего нового титана. Очень важный эксперимент. Это может стать переломным моментом в чертовой столетней войне, может спасти человечество как вид! Но… без помощи военпола нам не справиться. Без твоей личной помощи, Найл, ничего не выйдет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не спишь?</p><p>Эрвин поднял взгляд от голопанели с кучей разнокалиберных таблиц, на миг задержал его на Леви и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, потер ладонями лицо.</p><p>— Только закончил с оформлением маршрутных листов, согласованием с Шиганшиной… И… тебя ждал, — пробормотал он. — Все в порядке?</p><p>Леви отвернулся и… соврал коротким утвердительным кивком.</p><p>Нет, он не был в порядке, ему было плохо. Он — идиот — так и не сумел, вернувшись от Ханджи, заставить себя передернуть. Тупо по-быстрому подрочить не смог! Как только они с Эрвином разошлись в разные стороны, возбуждение стало спадать. А когда Леви шагнул в родную спальню — совершенно безопасную и чертовски пустую, — от эрекции осталась только болезненная тяжесть в яйцах. И тянуло в животе. Его взгляд задержался пару раз на… всяком: на бутылке воды, забытой Смитом на столе, на тубе со спреем-антисептиком, почему-то валяющейся в ящике с бельем… Он ловил себя на мысли, что, наверное, можно попробовать воспользоваться услугами этих «предметов фаллической формы» и в принудительном порядке выдоиться хотя бы так… для анального оргазма эрекция не самое необходимое условие. Но пока раздумывал да решался, Эрвин позвонил и сообщил, что их ждет Доук.</p><p>У Доука они проторчали добрых три часа. Эрвин, не таясь, рассказал своему драгоценному другу обо всем, что получилось выяснить о титанах и их симбиотической связи с пилотами. Найл, приходилось признать очевидное, справился с шоком довольно быстро и трезво оценил открывающиеся перед человечеством возможности (как, впрочем, и имеющиеся сейчас риски). Леви добрался-таки до чайника и, привычно почти не вмешиваясь в разговор, следил за проработкой нюансов предстоящей совместной операции разведки и военпола.</p><p>Чай закончился раньше, чем Смит с Доуком достигли согласия по всем основным вопросам, и от нечего делать Леви успел заглянуть в сводку данных, поступающих от разведывательных групп, работавших на внешнем контуре «стены» Мария… А потом, покосившись на Найла и убедившись, что тот достаточно увлечен спором с Эрвином о способе транспортировки Йегера за «стену», запустил протокол подключения к закрытым каналам связи, еще полгода назад у военпола же и стащенный. Протокол срабатывал, если к этим «закрытым каналам» имелся прямой доступ с наруча, расстояние до которого не превышало трех метров. Оно сейчас и не превышало.</p><p>Наруч Доука коротко бзыкнул, отозвавшись на запрос протокола, и Леви беззвучно выругался себе под нос. Если Найл его поймает, проблемы будут… в общем, какие-никакие, а будут. И Эрвин, которому, естественно, придется расхлебывать «межведомственный конфликт» с лучшим другом, вряд ли останется доволен самодеятельностью Леви. Жаль только, что сейчас командор Смит немного не в том состоянии, в котором от него можно было бы ожидать хоть сколь-нибудь серьезной угрозы для задницы капитана Аккермана.</p><p>Леви вздохнул, попытался как можно незаметнее сунуть руку под стол и поправить упершийся в ширинку член.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — тут же отреагировал на его вздох Эрвин. — Ты не согласен?</p><p>— С чем? — Леви постарался придать голосу и физиономии максимальное безразличие. — С бессмысленностью запихивания Йегера в клетку во время транспортировки? Я вообще не понимаю, что тут обсуждать.</p><p>Доук фыркнул:</p><p>— Естественно, он всегда того же мнения, что и ты, Смит!</p><p>— Не всегда, — Леви вновь уткнулся в свой наруч. — Эрвин почему-то до сих пор считает тебя своим лучшим другом, Доук.</p><p>— Хоть где-то ты бессилен, Аккерман!</p><p>«Портал «Кас-3-альфа» — восьмая и двенадцатая штурмовые группы», — пронеслась по экрану наруча Леви оранжевая надпись. Оранжевая. Готовящаяся операция!</p><p>Леви напрягся. «Кас-3» — один из внешних порталов Каранеса. Что-то происходило прямо у них под носом. Военпол — не гражданское отделение внутренней безопасности, которому по понятным причинам постоянно приходилось проводить рейды, ловить нелегалов и прочую мелкую шушеру. Отнюдь. Подчиняющееся Доуку ведомство контролировало закон и порядок в рядах ВКС Терры. Даже разведкорпус и императорская гвардия, несмотря на особое, независимое от прочих военных структур положение вынуждены были учитывать в своей работе рекомендации военной полиции и частично согласовывать проводимые операции. Если штурмовые группы военпола перешли на оранжевый уровень готовности — значит, кто-то в ВКС очень плохо себя ведет…  </p><p>«Портал «Кас-3-бета» — пятая и девятая штурмовые группы. Полная изоляция подходов к порталу «Кас-3-альфа» первой, третьей, четвертой и шестой штурмовыми группами…»</p><p>Леви поднял взгляд на Доука. Тот задумчиво крутил в пальцах стакан с виски.</p><p>«Полная изоляция подходов к порталу «Кас-3-бета» второй, седьмой, десятой и одиннадцатой штурмовыми группами», — продолжали бежать по экрану символы отчета о подготовке. О подготовке какой-то серьезной операции, судя по задействованному количеству штурмовиков. Но почему Доук здесь, а не где-нибудь в своем штабе или вовсе на месте событий?</p><p>Мелькнула нехорошая мысль: а не отвлекает ли он внимание Эрвина, не разведкорпус ли сейчас накрывают колпаком? «Кас-3» — один из ближайших порталов к докам разведки. Йегер и чертов титан вполне могли стать…</p><p>«Сорокаминутная готовность!..»</p><p>— Подай запрос на выход транспортной группы в пять, не позже, — вновь заговорил Доук. — Потом Закклай будет не в духе и может заблокировать входы-выходы даже для тебя. Застрянешь на несколько суточных циклов. А нам нельзя тянуть так долго. В Шиганшине не особо хорошие условия для содержания взрослого ксеноморфа, да и агент наш с перебежчиком не на курорте вас ждут…</p><p>— Поясни про Закклая.</p><p>Доук тяжело вздохнул и поставил стакан на стол.</p><p>— Мне порой хочется отключить «стены», Эрвин, и послать все к яутам в задницы! — Он поднялся из-за стола, отошел к оконной панели и деактивировал маскировочное поле; холодная чернота космоса тут же толкнулась внутрь теплой, уютной гостиной, даже яркие огни виднеющегося вдали сектора торговой палаты Каранеса будто бы таяли в этой бездонной, вечно голодной тьме. — Я устал смотреть, как одни погибают, чтобы Терра выжила, а другие… Мы сегодня берем партию ксеноморфных яиц. Протащили за «стену»… не поверишь… поисково-похоронные бригады плуторианского гарнизона. Нашли не сброшенные гнезда в дохлом титане-десантнике и… в трупных капсулах через Марию таскали. И сейчас пытаются провезти под видом останков. Под видом останков погибших сослуживцев прут, твари, за «Розу» будущую наркоту! И все ради наживы…</p><p>Вот оно что... Леви непроизвольно скрипнул зубами и заметил, как по лицу Эрвина тоже промелькнула тень внутренней боли и гнева. Да, подобная мерзость, творимая своими же, такими же, как ты сам, солдатами… выбивает из колеи.</p><p>Леви бросил взгляд на Доука и внезапно, впервые за много лет вынужденного знакомства ощутил какое-то подобие сочувствия и даже уважения. Все-таки в разведке служба гораздо проще. Тут ты воюешь с инопланетными монстрами, чтобы защитить родную систему и свой народ… А работа Доука заключалась в том, чтобы в родной системе, среди своего народа, своих же сослуживцев… найти и обезвредить монстров, которые хуже инопланетных. Станешь тут говнюком, пихающим «палки в гиперы» лучшему другу!</p><p>— И Закклай еще не знает? — глухо спросил Эрвин.</p><p>Доук отрицательно качнул головой:</p><p>— Завтра… сюрприз будет. Запрос на прямой проход псевдо-труповозки подтвердил сверху один из его штабных офицеров. Утечка очень дорого бы нам обошлась.</p><p>Леви хмыкнул и поймал взгляд Эрвина.</p><p>— Надо съебывать. Старик придет в бешенство, ну его в жопу…</p><p>Смит кивнул и поднялся из-за стола.</p><p>— Да. Тогда нам пора, Найл. До утра нужно многое успеть. Поблагодари от нас Мари за прекрасный ужин.</p><p>Они спешно распрощались и, выйдя в светлую и широкую авеню-зону элитного жилого сектора, где обитали Доуки, направились к гостевому стык-отсеку.</p><p>Леви переставлял ноги в прямом смысле слова на автомате и с каждой секундой отставал от Эрвина все сильнее. Он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что именно сейчас у портала «Кас-3» штурмовики военпола готовятся к захвату военного транспортника, утрамбованного яйцами с живыми лицехватами. И эти уроды из плуторианского гарнизона, сопровождавшие «ценный груз», наверняка до зубов вооружены и вообще на взводе. Мало того, что при раскрытии их ждали трибунал и казнь, так еще и везли они бомбу не самого замедленного действия. Полное вызревание лицехватов занимало каких-то три недели, и либо ты успеваешь уничтожить их за этот краткий период «беспомощности», либо они уничтожают тебя. Созревшие лицехваты могут ждать появления живого организма годами, но едва тот нарисуется на горизонте, твари активируются и нападают. Отбиться, конечно, есть шанс, да… если у тебя плазмомет, а яиц рядом не больше десятка. Но в проходящем сквозь Каранес траспортнике скорее всего яиц хватит… на весь Каранес и хватит. Ибо смысл так рисковать из-за мелкой партии?</p><p>Леви глянул в спину Эрвина, тоже, кажется, о чем-то сильно призадумавшегося и потому не заметившего его отставания. И застыл как парализованный. Вот оно! Вот его адреналиновый заряд на сегодня! Помочь дружественному военполу, проконтролировать захват опасного груза, проследить, чтоб ничего при захвате не просыпалось… А потом вернуться домой и, пока горячка боя не отпустила, позволить Эрвину делать все, о чем тому мечтается (а то смотрит, как побитый пес). И кончить наконец!</p><p>Он сам себе кивнул, в три шага нагнал Смита, тронул за плечо; тот, слегка вздрогнув, обернулся и удивленно моргнул.</p><p>— Леви, я…</p><p>— Если хотим все успеть, нужно ускориться, — перебил его Леви и, пряча взгляд, принялся внимательно следить за неспешно пролетающим мимо дроном-доставщиком. — Разделимся?</p><p>Он ненавидел врать Эрвину. Но сейчас так было проще. И быстрее.</p><p>— Эм-м… — Эрвин растерянно провел ладонью по собственному затылку и виновато улыбнулся: — Куда ты?..</p><p>— Смотаюсь в док, подниму парней, на месте решу, какие машины берем. Чтобы не было потом неожиданностей. Пришлешь мне список группы, как сформируешь?</p><p>— А… Да. Хорошо, — Эрвин кивнул. — Конечно. — И вдруг тихо спросил: — Вернешься?</p><p>Леви непонимающе нахмурился, глянул на наруч, убеждаясь, что ощущение времени не потерял, и вопросительно качнул головой:</p><p>— Рассчитывал еще и вздремнуть успеть. Или… есть какие дополнительные задания?</p><p>С губ Эрвина будто бы сорвался вздох облегчения, и он опять заулыбался:</p><p>— Нет. Все остальные вопросы можно решить из дома.</p><p>— Отлично. Вернусь — помогу, если к тому времени не разгребешь, — пообещал Леви и шагнул было мимо, но в последний момент остановился, обернулся, схватил Эрвина за ворот форменной куртки и, потянув к себе, шепнул: — Постараюсь не задерживаться. </p><p>Быстрый, похожий на случайное прикосновение поцелуй; полный щемящей нежности взгляд голубых глаз, от которого опять стало не по себе…</p><p>Леви разжал пальцы и, отступив на шаг, вытянулся по стойке смирно.</p><p>— Командор, — Он отсалютовал отточенным до автоматизма жестом, развернулся на каблуках и почти бегом рванул к стык-отсеку.</p><p>И вот, спустя три часа, наконец-то вновь оказавшись в собственной спальне, старался не смотреть на Эрвина, делая вид, будто очень увлечен расстегиванием ремней УПМ.</p><p>Пальцы подрагивали в нетерпении, живот подводило и даже дышать было трудно. И эти чертовы ремни! Совершенно, мать их, новые! А какими еще они могли быть в парадном обмундировании, которое он сдуру натянул на себя ради ужина у Доуков?</p><p>Он поставил ногу на стул и раздраженно дернул неподдающуюся застежку на бедре, готовый уже впиться в нее зубами…</p><p>— Помочь? — хриплый голос Эрвина, казалось, упругой осязаемой волной прошелся по телу, поднимая на коже волоски.</p><p>Леви прерывисто выдохнул, на секунду опустив ресницы и пытаясь взять себя в руки, а потом обернулся и, коротко кивнув, направился к нему. Эрвин оттолкнул в сторону голопанель и сам слегка отодвинулся от стола, освобождая место. Леви криво ухмыльнулся, послушно уселся задом на столешницу, поставил ноги на подлокотники кресла. И запоздало подумал, что надо бы приглушить свет. Вздумает раздевать — возникнут вопросы.</p><p>Впрочем, все равно он еще в душ сбежать собирался…</p><p>Эрвин закусил губу, рассматривая его, скользя больным, жадным взглядом по затянутому в форму телу. Задержался на сильно вздыбившейся ширинке и наконец тронул дрожащими пальцами первую застежку на охватывающем левое бедро Леви ремне.</p><p>— Ты не отвечал на вызовы, — пробормотал он.</p><p>Леви сглотнул. Да. Он пропустил парочку. Эрвин вызывал в очень неудачный момент. Капитан Аккерман как раз отбивал у стаи визжащих в нетерпении лицехватов троих попавших в западню штурмовиков из пятой группы… и работал на опережение с ребятами из девятой, которые спешно запечатывали ту секцию проклятого транспортника, откуда он выводил людей… и куда уже пролезли ведомые жаждой размножения твари. Вряд ли у Леви получилось бы в этот момент убедительно изобразить спокойную проверку готовности крейсера «Стремительный» к экспедиции за «стену».  </p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Занят был?</p><p>Ремень наконец поддался, и бедро прошила острая боль, сообщившая Леви, что свет все же лучше выключить. К утру кровоподтеки и ссадины станут почти незаметными, на Аккерманах все заживает как на собаках (так когда-то давно говорил Кенни, и не врал… Кенни никогда не врал), но пока Эрвину на глаза без одежды показываться не стоит.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Вторая пряжка тихонько звякнула, и кожу вновь засаднило.</p><p>— Чем?</p><p>Леви вздохнул и качнул правым коленом, привлекая внимание Эрвина, опять застрявшего взглядом у него в паху, к не расстегнутым еще ремням.</p><p>— Объяснял… некоторым долботрясам, как нужно работать, — Он переставил ступню освобожденной от «оплетки» ноги с подлокотника кресла на бедро Эрвина.</p><p>У того сбилось дыхание.</p><p>— Понимаю… Но все равно должен был ответить.</p><p>— Должен был… — пробормотал Леви и быстро облизал губы. — Виноват. Накажешь?</p><p>Эрвин улыбнулся и, вновь взявшись за ремни, склонился и прижался губами к затянутому в тонкую светлую ткань парадных форменных брюк правому колену Леви.</p><p>— Надо бы, конечно, капитан. Но хочется… совсем не наказывать хочется, — Он зажмурился. — Я так люблю тебя, Ливай Аккерман…</p><p>Леви с трудом сдержал тоскливый вздох (гребанный титан с его гребанным эффектом усиления всяких там сексуальных потребностей!) и недовольно проворчал:</p><p>— Поэтому ты ждешь, когда у меня яйца отвалятся, командор?</p><p>Эрвин растерянно глянул исподлобья, не отрывая губ от его колена, и Леви закатил глаза.</p><p>— Сними это уже, а? — Он вновь едва заметно качнул ногой. — И пусти. Мне надо в душ.</p><p>Эрвин на миг застыл. А потом вновь брякнул металл пряжки ремешка… И через минуту с Леви наконец полностью спала проклятая парадная сбруя. Он, облегченно вздохнув, с трудом сдержался, чтобы не почесать саднящие следы на коже.</p><p>— Спасибо. — и, распустив галстук, попытался спрыгнуть со стола… но ладони Эрвина легли ему на бедра, останавливая:</p><p>— Подожди.</p><p>Леви нахмурился.</p><p>— Мне нужно три минуты…</p><p>— Подожди, — повторил Эрвин, коротко выдохнул и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза: — Леви, у нас все хорошо? </p><p>Ну вот… опять!</p><p>— Нет, — мрачно произнес Леви. — У нас все очень хреново, Эрвин.</p><p>— Ясно… — У Смита, кажется, побледнели даже губы. — Я…</p><p>— Ты — придурок, — Хотелось хорошенько дать в морду, чтобы вернуть мозги на место… но Леви, конечно, сдержался — просто взял Эрвина за запястья и убрал его ладони со своих ног. — Я чувствую себя грязным. И у меня сейчас яйца лопнут, командор. Ты еще днем задолжал мне оргазм. Что может быть хреновей?</p><p>Эрвин потерянно моргнул… и медленно откинулся на спинку кресла.</p><p>— Я… задолжал тебе? Ты… хочешь?..</p><p>— Нет, мой член просто так рвет ширинку в лоскуты! — Леви встал-таки на ноги. — Что за тупые вопросы, Смит?</p><p>Он направился в душевую и у самой двери замер, услышав за спиной:</p><p>— Леви… можно я с тобой?</p><p>Вообще-то, надо было отказать. Он собирался отрубить освещение сразу, как только вернется обратно в комнату… чтобы не сверкать свежими следами на теле от жестких «небоевых» ремней. Но Эрвин так смотрел… К черту!</p><p>— Было бы неплохо, — ответил Леви и, войдя в душевую, стал быстро стаскивать с себя одежду.</p><p>Эрвин предсказуемо застрял на пороге, упершись взглядом в кровоподтеки на обнаженных теперь плечах. Леви хмуро зыркнул на него в зеркало и расстегнул штаны:</p><p>— Не начинай…</p><p>— Поэтому тебя так долго не было? — перебил его Эрвин, шагнул внутрь и обнял со спины. — Я должен был догадаться… Транспортник с контрабандой плуторинского гарнизона?</p><p>Леви медленно выдохнул и опустил веки.</p><p>— Да. Ладно, да, я… Только ты тогда сердись, а не обижайся.</p><p>— На что? — Горячие ладони скользнули по груди, пальцы ласково потеребили тут же затвердевшие соски… и Леви не сдержал стона.</p><p>— Не знаю, — пробормотал он. — На то, что не предупредил…</p><p>— Разрешения не спросил, — поправил Эрвин, с улыбкой прикоснувшись губами к его уху. — Я твой командор, а ты полез в операцию другого ведомства без разрешения.</p><p>— Да-а… — В голосе Смита, может и не было сейчас той стали, которая звенела в нем карантинном блоке, но Леви хватило даже мягкого укора и напоминания, кто здесь главный; в животе потеплело, член дрогнул и выпустил прозрачную каплю…</p><p>Ладонь Эрвина прошлась по ребрам, щекотно огладила живот, будто бы случайно коснулась выглядывающей из-под трусов головки, размазывая по ней предэякулят…</p><p>— Мне ждать служебку от Найла? Или он не в курсе?</p><p>Леви криво ухмыльнулся. Увы, Доук как раз был в курсе… Не вышло улизнуть. Слишком долго девчонка, которую Леви спас от орального осеменения, прямо перед лицом перехватив уже обвившего хвостом ее шею лицехвата, цеплялась за его руку и бормотала бессвязные слова благодарности.</p><p>— В курсе. Но…</p><p>
  <i> «Живой?! Что с руками?! Чья кровь?!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Твоего солдата. Смени рекрутеров, Доук. Набирают салаг зеленых…»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Чтоб тебя за «стеной» титан выебал, Аккерман! Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?! Эрвин знает?!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Тут наши доки недалеко, мимо проходил. Твои детишки мне обрадовались. А ты — неблагодарная свинья, Доук…»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Эрвин знает?!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Разведкорпус не вмешивается в дела военпола. Я просто был рядом и помог…»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Срань яутская! Так и думал! А ну испарился отсюда живо, Аккерман! Стоять! Через медиков!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Это не моя кровь, Доук…»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Сними перчатки!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Зануда. Держи. Доволен?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Нет. Пошел вон, пока я тебя к Смиту под конвоем не отправил…»</i>
</p><p>— Что «но»?</p><p>— Он, кажется… Ан-х… Он сам пересрал, что придется объясняться с тобой.</p><p>Рука Эрвина, ласково подрачивающая Леви, замерла.</p><p>— Было настолько жарко?</p><p>Леви презрительно фыркнул:</p><p>— Для военпола — возможно, — и толкнулся ему в кулак. — Н-не тормози!.. Для разведчика — пробежка перед сном…</p><p>Эрвин улыбнулся, прижал к себе посильнее и, поцеловав в ухо, шепнул:</p><p>— Без тебя бы они не справились. Спасибо, что помог.</p><p>— Справились бы… Просто… с потерями...</p><p>— Тем более спасибо, — мурлыкнул Эрвин и потянул вниз его брюки вместе с бельем. — Только в следующий раз, — Он развернул Леви и опустился перед ним на колени, — если решишь помочь военполу или еще кому… — поймал губами головку и довольно заурчал, закрыв глаза.</p><p>А вот это оказалось слишком!</p><p>— Эрвин, я на грани, — прохрипел Леви, впиваясь пальцами ему в плечи.</p><p>— Вижу, — шепнул Смит, выпустив член изо рта. — Потерпи… — Он помог ему выпростать плохо слушающиеся ноги из штанин и, отбросив одежду в сторону, обнял за талию, притянул к себе, вжался лицом в живот. — Если решишь помочь кому-то вне родной разведки, ставь меня в известность, пожалуйста. Я твой командор.</p><p>Ну, вот и все…</p><p>— Ладно… — Леви запустил пальцы ему в волосы и закрыл глаза. — Прости… Я… сдуру так и не подрочил сегодня…</p><p>— Леви?..</p><p>В груди сдавило, и, чтобы не завыть в голос, Леви до боли стиснул зубы. Сперма текла по мучительно вздрагивающему члену скупыми мутными каплями. Гадкий недооргазм. Просто не справился, не удержал… слабак! Так тебе и надо.</p><p>— Черт, Леви!..</p><p>Эрвин резко отстранился, оставляя у него между пальцев несколько светлых волос. Руки вмиг ослабли и безвольно повисли вдоль тела. Сдержать полувсхлип-полувздох не получилось, и от стыда тут же вспыхнули щеки. А член все спускал и спускал крупными остро пахнущими белесыми каплями. И никак не мог остановиться. И пережимать поздно — только сильнее скрутит потом…</p><p>Эрвин вскочил с коленей и, подхватив его на руки, в два шага перенес в душевую кабинку.</p><p>— Сейчас… Сейчас, родной. Я… — Он опустил его на дно поддона и ударил ладонью по панели управления: — Ливай! Стандартный!</p><p>Душ включился, и на них обоих хлынула приятно горячая вода.   </p><p>— Эрвин, не надо…</p><p>На активное сопротивление не было ни физических, ни моральных сил, хотелось свернуться калачиком и просто дождаться, когда прекратятся проклятые спазмы, перестанет течь из члена, подступит тошнота… Потом можно будет проблеваться и, если повезет, вырубиться… а если не повезет, тогда, конечно, беда. </p><p>— Ноги шире! — где-то далеко скомандовал Эрвин. — Давай, Леви, разведи колени!</p><p>Н-да… Про «вырубиться» — это он зря. Не подумавши…</p><p>Леви попытался сфокусировать на Эрвине взгляд.</p><p>— С-с-сейчас отпустит… Отпустит и… я отсосу тебе… Дай мне пару минут.</p><p>— Глупый мой… — голос Эрвина был таким несчастным, что Леви отчаянно захотелось разреветься.</p><p>Загрохотали об пол какие-то пузырьки, кажется, Смит свернул полку. Ноги то ли сами разъехались в стороны, то ли это Эрвин заставил-таки их разъехаться.</p><p>— Сейчас. Давай-ка…</p><p>Ловкие пальцы, перемазанные чем-то скользким, осторожно тронули болезненно-чувствительную мошонку, спустились ниже и мягко надавили на сфинктер… Анус отчаянно защипало, и Леви шумно втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.</p><p>— Ч-щ-щерт… М-мыло?..</p><p>— Не до выбора… Зато ты… Давай, ну! Во-от… Зато ты сразу меня пустил…</p><p>— Я обгажусь с-сейчас…</p><p>— Тебе нечем, ложная тревога, не волнуйся…</p><p>Эрвин еще что-то говорил, но в следующее мгновение его пальцы добрались до предстательной Леви… И мир взорвался смесью боли и наслаждения.</p><p>Уши заложило так, что даже собственного голоса он не слышал долгие несколько минут. Его выгибало дугой, а член, до того вяло выталкивающий густое семя по капле, теперь выстреливал уверенными струями, и, кажется, сперма в них знатно перемешалась с мочой…</p><p>Голова закружилась за мгновение до того, как все наконец закончилось… Стены и потолок куда-то поехали, в глазах потемнело…</p><p>— Эрвин! Стандартный! — на задворках его сознания рявкнул Смит.</p><p>Тело обожгло ледяной водой, и Леви буквально выбило из обморока.</p><p>Он заставил себя выдохнуть, вдохнуть… и прохрипел:</p><p>— Леви. Вечер. — Душ ощутимо потеплел, и закаменевшие мышцы медленно расслабились. — С-сука… Давно такого не было…</p><p>— Ханджи сказала, что мы вернулись в пубертат, — невесело усмехнулся Эрвин и привалился плечом к полупрозрачной стенке. — Переживем. Ты как?</p><p>— В заднице щиплет…</p><p>— Прости. Сейчас промоем.</p><p>— Не хочу шевелиться.</p><p>— Не шевелись. Я сам.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Эрвин поднялся на ноги, открыл шкафчик с насадками на промывочную трубку и замер, выбирая. Леви усмехнулся уголком губ и помог:</p><p>— Клизма. Повторить последний сеанс, — пробормотал он и закрыл глаза, слушая, как Эрвин снимает с подставки подсвеченную автоматикой насадку, как программа запускает подачу в трубку геля и нужного количества теплой воды…</p><p>— На бок повернешься? — Эрвин присел рядом на корточки, и Леви, разлепив ресницы, устало взглянул на него.</p><p>— Ради полулитра? Лень.</p><p>Эрвин улыбнулся и, положив ладонь ему на живот, мягко надавил, а второй рукой ловко ввел нетолстую, хорошо смазанную насадку глубоко в анус.</p><p>— Начать, — скомандовал он и, когда в кишечник Леви начала неспешно поступать теплая вода, удовлетворенно кивнул, поднялся и принялся стаскивать с себя мокрую одежду. — Терпимо?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Леви следил за ним из-под полуопущенных век, не особо обращая внимание на творящееся в животе. Да там ничего и не творилось покамест. Задницу щипать практически перестало, только едва заметно саднило у самого входа… точнее, выхода. Но подобные ощущения были привычны, и не замечать их Леви научился довольно давно. А вот не замечать голого командора Смита отчего-то не получалось до сих пор.</p><p>Эрвин собрал разбросанную по полу одежду Леви, сунул вместе со своей в стирку, активировал сортировку, вернулся в душевую кабинку… и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Тебе нравится… — Он вновь присел на корточки рядом и пощекотал пальцем уздечку опять приподнявшегося члена Леви.</p><p>— Цс-с-с… — зашипел Леви и поймал его за запястье. — Остро…</p><p>— Ладно, подождем, — покладисто согласился Эрвин. — Может, напор прибавить?</p><p>Эрвин был прав: ему нравилось. Теплая струйка приятно щекотала кишку и мягко зудела прямиком в предстательную. Но он запросил повтор того режима, в котором обычно (и сегодня днем тоже) вымывал из себя сперму Эрвина. А для этого пятисот миллилитров обычно хватало за глаза, и запланированный объем жидкости уже почти полностью перекочевал в кишечник....</p><p>— Вода заканчивается, — отозвался он, выпуская руку Смита и чуть шире расставляя ноги.</p><p>— Воды можно добавить, — пробормотал Эрвин, скользя подушечками пальцев по внутренней стороне его бедер от коленей к паху, ненадолго задерживаясь на рубцах от ремней, обрисовывая их и продолжая движение.</p><p>— Давай лучше тебя добавим, — ухмыльнулся Леви, покосившись на его подрагивающий от нетерпения член.</p><p>— Меня?.. — Эрвин растерянно моргнул. — Ты хочешь?..</p><p>Леви слегка тряхнул головой, пытаясь вытрясти из нее туман (Идиот! Нашел, что предложить!), и приподнялся на локтях… но тут же охнул — напрягшиеся мышцы подтолкнули воду к выходу.</p><p>— Что? Больно? — встревожился Смит.</p><p>— Нет. Залитое наружу просится.</p><p>— А… — Эрвин закусил губу, скользнул взглядом ко все еще торчащей в Леви трубке и негромко попросил: — Встанешь на четвереньки? Так держать воду будет проще.</p><p>Настало время Леви пораженно вытаращиться на него. Он что… Он готов?..</p><p>— Или… я тебя неверно понял? —  Эрвин слегка прищурился, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо. — Прости, если…</p><p>У Леви закаменел член, и Смит осекся, уставившись ему в пах.</p><p>— Я понял верно, — констатировал он… и, опять взглянув Леви в глаза, робко улыбнулся: — Если будет неприятно, мы сразу остановимся… Обещаю. Но… воды же не очень много. Не должно быть неприятно, да?</p><p>Получилось только кивнуть в ответ. Впрочем, Смиту и кивка хватило. Робкая улыбка превратилась в счастливую.</p><p>— Встанешь… на четвереньки? — вновь спросил он.</p><p>— Шланг убери, — просипел Леви.</p><p>Эрвин послушно потянул за трубку, наконечник выскочил, и Леви сжал сфинктер, чувствуя, что вода просится следом.</p><p>Пока Смит снимал и устанавливал насадку в стерилизатор, Леви перевернулся и принял, как его настойчиво просили, коленно-локтевую. Вода внутри под действием силы тяжести поменяла направление и перестала просачиваться наружу. Правда, забурлило внутри не очень… хм…  романтично. Но у Эрвина, кажется, и это сейчас ничего кроме нежности не вызывало. Он опустился на колени и ласково прижался губами к проклятому шраму на ягодице Леви — метке в виде башки ксеноморфа, десять лет назад оставленной на его заднице пряжкой ремня Кенни…</p><p>Леви недовольно цыкнул. Чертов шрам всегда проступал ярче, если он вставал раком. И Эрвина сразу же тянуло его обмусолить… сцеловать, что ли, пытался?.. А Леви каждый раз при этом невольно вспоминал тот день… и, что гораздо страшнее, день через трое суток после него — когда Кенни, видимо, не справившись-таки с отвращением, ушел.</p><p>Он никогда не рассказывал Эрвину ни о Кенни, ни об истории появления «ксеноморфа» на своей жопе. То была единственная страничка его жизни, упрямо державшаяся им в секрете. Хотя Смит, конечно, спрашивал… и не единожды. Нет, Леви не стыдился, не боялся, что Эрвин тоже его бросит. Нет. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Эрвин злился на Кенни. А он бы злился. Он с самого первого взгляда на шрам заявил: «Руки надо обрубать ублюдкам, которые делают такое с детьми!» Сомнений в том, что уродливое «клеймо» у любовника родом из детства, у него не возникло, ведь они познакомились, когда Леви только-только исполнилось восемнадцать. А шраму уже было три…</p><p>— Можно хоть раз потрахаться без ритуала поклонения ксеноморфу? — проворчал Леви.</p><p>Эрвин тихо хмыкнул, обдав ягодицу жаром дыхания, и еще раз ласково чмокнул.</p><p>— Не ксеноморфу, а совершеннейшей заднице человечества…</p><p>Леви застонал. В животе в тон ему сокрушенно забулькала вода. И только благодаря ей, видимо, Эрвин, наконец, вспомнил, чем собирался заняться.</p><p>— Все-все, не сердись… — шепнул он и, оставив в покое шрам, развел ягодицы Леви в стороны. — Ты как, нормально? </p><p>— Она скоро в желудок утечет, — буркнул Леви.</p><p>— Не утечет, — Эрвин явно улыбался. — Догоним.</p><p>Он приставил головку к его анусу, мягко надавил, давая почувствовать себя, и, когда Леви расслабил мышцы, толкнулся внутрь. Синхронный стон растворился в тихом шорохе воды.</p><p>— Скажи, если станет неприятно, — просипел Эрвин.</p><p>— Не станет, — выдохнул Леви и подался назад, торопясь насадиться поглубже. — Двигайся!</p><p>Кишечник действительно распирало гораздо сильнее, чем обычно. Даже немного болезненно. Но… точно не неприятно! Предстательная благодарно пускала по всему телу Леви электрические разряды удовольствия, от которых его слегка трясло, в паху тянуло, в животе немного спазмило… очень кайфово спазмило.</p><p>— Там так горячо… — пропыхтел Эрвин. — Какая температура была у воды?</p><p>— Командор, з-заткнись, чтоб тебя! П… потом посмотришь нас-стройки! Еби уже…</p><p>Эрвин наклонился над ним, прижимаясь грудью к спине, обнял одной рукой и, жарко сопя в ухо, быстро задвигался.</p><p>Леви хватанул ртом воздух. К такому повороту вода в животе оказалась не готова, и спазмы резко усилились… впрочем, в разы усиливая и удовольствие. Вот бы еще Эрвин сейчас рыкнул на него командирским своим басом, чтобы он не вздумал и капли из задницы выронить!.. Но это мечты, коим исполниться не суждено. Пусть. Так тоже хорошо! Очень хорошо!</p><p>Ладонь Эрвина легла ему на член, огладила, обхватила, передернула… И Леви забился под ним в сладко-мучительном оргазме, кажется, все же выталкивая из себя не только сперму, но и воду (под струями из душа с уверенностью сказать, что именно текло сейчас по яйцам и бедрам он бы не сумел). Эрвин стиснул его одной рукой почти до боли и со сдавленным стоном тоже разрядился глубоко внутри. А несколько секунд спустя потянул на себя, сам садясь на задницу и усаживая по-прежнему заткнутого не опавшим еще членом Леви себе на колени.</p><p>— Спасибо, — прошептал Леви, откидываясь спиной ему на грудь и расслабляя затекшие мышцы.</p><p>Эрвин потерся ухом о его висок и почти неслышно пробормотал:</p><p>— Значит…  я тебе не совсем еще надоел?..</p><p>— Дурак, что ли? — Леви даже крякнул от удивления.</p><p>Эрвин глубоко вздохнул и уткнулся носом ему в шею.</p><p>— Наверное…</p><p>— Пусти, — буркнул Леви. — В толчок надо.  </p><p>Разжимал объятия Эрвин с явной неохотой, пришлось даже слегка поторопить его локтем в бок.</p><p>— Обгажусь тебе на яйца!</p><p>Этот влюбленный придурок только рассмеялся… но все же выпустил его. Хотя и сопроводил действие словами:</p><p>— Можно подумать, я сильно против.</p><p>Леви фыркнул и попытался сняться с члена с минимальными потерями. Увы, по ногам все же потекло. Впрочем, не страшно, вода была чистой, лишь ниточка свернувшейся спермы, скользнув вместе с прозрачной жидкостью по бедру, зацепилась за волоски на коже. Ерунда. Мочалка с мылом после туалета быстро уберет с тела все лишнее.</p><p>Эрвин не двигался с места, проводив его взглядом до самой двери туалетной комнаты, а когда Леви скрылся за ней (не закрывая, впрочем, за собой), из душевой кабинки послышалось:</p><p>— Эрвин. Стандартный.</p><p>Леви передернул плечами, представив тот жидкий лед, который сейчас хлынул на Смита.</p><p>Спустя пятнадцать минут, вернувшись наконец в комнату, он застал Эрвина, ушедшего из душа чуть раньше, расправляющим постель и попутно общающимся с Доуком.</p><p>— …решил, что еще не спишь.</p><p>— Мы как раз собирались ложиться, Найл.</p><p>— Аккерман рядом?.. Хорошо.</p><p>— Хорошо? — Эрвин улыбнулся и многозначительно глянул на Леви; тот беззвучно фыркнул.</p><p>— Хорошо, что вы оба дома… что застал вас вместе, — Доук, казалось, слегка растерялся, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Скажи ему, пусть активирует наруч. Я подключу вас двоих к внутреннему каналу военпола.</p><p>— Что еще за аттракцион невиданной щедрости? — Леви подозрительно нахмурился.</p><p>Неужто Доук заметил взлом и сейчас… что? Пытается поймать с поличным? Как? Ябедничать Смиту о том, где «поймал» сегодня капитана Аккермана, он, кажется, не собирался, но… лучше бы ябедничал. К этому Леви хотя бы был готов.</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы во время экспедиции вы оба постоянно были на прямой… и скрытой от чужих глаз связи.</p><p>— Что-то случилось?</p><p>Эрвин вмиг стал серьезным и кивнул Леви на наруч. Пришлось подчиняться и активировать.</p><p>— Нет… Да. Из Митры пришел приказ. Личное распоряжение императора: предоставить гвардии доступ ко всем линиям связи разведчика, идущего в Шиганшину. Перенаправил тебе. В сообщении протокол. Запустишь, как будете на борту.</p><p>— Нас хотят контролировать?</p><p>— До момента взятия на борт яута и императорского агента — вряд ли. А дальше… Вероятно, да.</p><p>— Нас или наших «пассажиров»? — мрачно вклинился в разговор Леви.</p><p>Он терпеть не мог, когда их пытались взять на поводок. Единственным, кто должен владеть полной информацией о делах на борту любого корабля разведчиков, по мнению Леви, являлся командор разведкорпуса. Остальные пусть идут со своими претензиями на контроль к яутам в задницы! Даже сам император!</p><p>— Я думаю… одного пассажира, — отозвался Доук.</p><p>— А! — Леви хмыкнул. — Ну если желают наблюдать за яутом, так и быть, запустим им трансляцию происходящего в яутской камере корабельного карцера. Но не все же каналы связи на это кидать…</p><p>— Речь не о яуте.</p><p>Леви удивленно вздернул брови и шагнул ближе, чтобы попасть в угол обзора Доука.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>Доук вздохнул, отводя взгляд.</p><p>— Вы полностью переходите под командование императорского агента, как только тот поднимется на борт. А его действиями руководит лично император.</p><p>В комнате повисла тишина.</p><p>— Что будем делать? — несколько секунд спустя тихо спросил Леви.</p><p>— Приказы императора не обсуждаются, — ответил Эрвин и взглянул на Доука. — Но у нас нет приказа не пользоваться доступными нам каналами связи военпола. Подключай, Найл.</p><p>Наручи обоих тихо зазудели.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Их спешное, похожее на побег отбытие из Каранеса прошло без сучка и без задоринки. Экспедиционный отряд был небольшим — пятнадцать человек: сам командор Смит, капитан Ливай Аккерман, капитан Ханджи Зоэ и четыре пилотных связки, одной из которых Эрвин внаглую оформил всю группу Эрена Йегера.</p><p>Экстренное совещание старшего офицерского звена разведкорпуса Эрвин провел прямо в доках, в небольшой комнате командира взвода техников. Причем на этот раз присутствовали на нем только те, кто мог прийти лично — даже закрытым каналам связи Смит сейчас не доверял.</p><p>Вопросов офицеры почти не задавали. Только Майк в самом конце спросил:</p><p>— Значит, чтобы поболтать с тобой о личном, командор, мне надо идти к Доуку на поклон?</p><p>Эрвин взглянул на Ливая, и тот, молча сняв свой наруч, бросил его на стол. Это они обсудили еще ночью. Вряд ли Доук возьмется вызывать капитана Аккермана, если у него на связи постоянно будет командор Смит. А друг с другом на небольшом транспортнике и без девайсов поговорить можно.</p><p>Майк коротко кивнул, взял предложенное и неуловимым движением фокусника спрятал в карман. Эрвин невольно улыбнулся, заметив: прочие офицеры даже не потянулись к наручу Ливая. В некоторых вопросах разведчикам давно не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. Майк Закариас взял на себя связь с командором — он оставался за главного.</p><p>Погрузка прошла быстро и слаженно, без суматохи и видимой спешки. Только Йегер заставил Эрвина напрячься, когда, войдя в стыковочный отсек в сопровождении Армина Арлерта, Микасы Аккерман и капитана Зоэ, вдруг замер, уставившись в панорамную стену справа от «Стремительного». Да, там, в нескольких секторах от них, нервно переливался молниями титан, впервые с момента появления в Каранесе оказавшийся в зоне видимости своего человеческого симбионта. Вероятно, эмоции сейчас затопили и того, и другого.</p><p>Эрвин шагнул было к Йегеру, но его опередила Микаса. Тронув Эрена за руку, она что-то тихо сказала; он, слегка вздрогнув, обернулся, кивнул и, больше не глядя на титана, быстро прошел в корабль.</p><p>Чуть позже, прямо перед стартом, Эрвин навестил Йегера. Связка стандартно заняла тройную каюту (три спальных капсулы, один общий душ и один туалет) и в полном составе сейчас сидела на кровати Йегера, а когда Смит вошел, синхронно поднялась на ноги.</p><p>Он кивнул и без переходов спросил, обращаясь к Эрену:</p><p>— Готов?</p><p>— Так точно, сэр! — отчеканил Йегер.</p><p>— А твой титан?</p><p>Мальчишка безотчетно и, что куда важнее, безошибочно дернул головой в ту сторону, где располагалась черная махина инопланетного «корабля», моргнул и быстро облизал губы.</p><p>— Он волнуется, сэр.</p><p>— Не натворит бед от волнения?</p><p>— Я контролирую, сэр. Не натворит.</p><p>Йегер говорил слишком уверенно, чтобы можно было доверять его словам. Но выбора у них все равно никакого, поэтому…</p><p>— Хорошо. Молодец. Что-то нужно… для облегчения контроля?</p><p>Эрен отвел взгляд и закусил губу. Эрвин ждал, не торопя.</p><p>— Сэр, — наконец, тихо, но неожиданно твердо заговорил Йегер. — Дайте мне слово, что ему ничего не угрожает.</p><p>— Ничего? — Эрвин усмехнулся. — Ты просишь меня солгать, лейтенант. Нам всем постоянно что-то угрожает. Но… Я даю тебе слово, что твой титан будет находиться под защитой разведкорпуса, пока ты его не призовешь. Устроит?</p><p>Йегер подумал пару секунд и коротко кивнул.</p><p>— Да, сэр. Нас устроит. Спасибо, сэр.</p><p>— Что-то еще?</p><p>— Да, — без промедления ответил Эрен. — Мне не дали маршрутную карту. Я не знаю ни места, которое вы выбрали, ни сколько времени мы будем до него добираться. Владение информацией добавит уверенности и поможет справиться с волнением.</p><p>Эрвин усмехнулся. Честно говоря, он чего-то такого ожидал. И… в этом была определенная логика. Что ж…</p><p>— Как только проскочим через портал Каранеса, можешь запросить маршрутку с мостика. Только сейчас не отвлекай ребят. Расчетное время — восемь суток. Идем к границе Гелиосферы. За Марию выходим, как сам, наверное, догадался, через Флэртон. До него на стандарте, а за «стеной» ускоримся.</p><p>Эрен шевелил губами, кажется, повторяя каждое его слово и что-то просчитывая… и наконец кивнул:</p><p>— Ускоримся, но не прыгнем?</p><p>— Капитан Зоэ запретила тебя прыгать… пока, — ответил Эрвин, слегка качнув головой. — Неожиданности нам ни к чему.</p><p>— Да, сэр. Понимаю. Неделю переживем.</p><p>— Это все, что я хотел от тебя услышать, — Эрвин протянул руку и мягко сжал его плечо. — И еще… Если будут вопросы, обращаться лично. Связью не пользоваться, наручи не активировать.</p><p>— Капитан Аккерман уже отобрал у нас наручи, — подал голос Арлерт. — Как с детьми несмышлеными. Будто мы сами не понимаем…</p><p>Эрвин хмыкнул. Вот же! Везде успел!</p><p>— Капитан Аккерман прав, лучше исключить любые риски. Он, к слову, и свой наруч оставил в Каранесе, так что… Вряд ли дело в недоверии к вам. Скорее, он не доверяет самим девайсам.</p><p>— Оу… — Армин хлопнул длинными, совершенно девчачьими, ресницами и слегка покраснел. — Я не знал, сэр…</p><p>Эрвин с трудом удержался, чтобы не потрепать мальчишку по светлой челке. «Как с детьми несмышлеными…»</p><p>— Может, вы и смышленые, младший лейтенант Арлерт, некоторые из вас даже очень… но все равно совсем еще дети.</p><p>Он улыбнулся и, оставив их, отправился на мостик.</p><p>— Я уж думал, ты спать ушел, — проворчал Ливай, сидящий на подлокотнике капитанского кресла и наблюдающий за подготовкой пилотной связки Нанабы к старту «Стремительного».</p><p>Да, поспать им обоим не мешало бы, ночка выдалась короткой и насыщенной. Но сперва нужно убраться из Каранеса. А потом и расслабиться ненадолго можно.</p><p>— Протокол запустил? — тихо спросил Эрвин.</p><p>— Ты сам сказал: приказы императора не обсуждаются, — пожал плечами Ливай.</p><p>— До отстыковки пять минут, — сообщил Хеннинг.</p><p>Нанаба кивнула и, отправив запрос о готовности портала к открытию, по громкой связи предупредила отряд:</p><p>— Мальчики и девочки, через пять минут отбываем, самое время пописать перед стартом и пристегнуть ремни!</p><p>Эрвин усмехнулся, усевшись в свободное прыжковое кресло, и активировал защиту. Ливай переместился с подлокотника оставленного ему капитанского места на сидение и тоже пристегнулся.</p><p>— Крейсер «Стремительный», портал «Кас-1» ждет вас с распростертыми объятиями, — весело отрапортовал центр управления молодым мужским голосом. — Привет Марии! Без гостинцев обратно не пустим!</p><p>— Не прищеми нам хвост, ЦУП, — на автомате пробормотала Нанаба стандартную присказку.</p><p>— Своих не щемим! — тут же отозвался паренек не менее стандартным ответом… Условности должны быть соблюдены, нет в солнечной системе более суеверных людей, чем разведчики.</p><p>Нанаба оглянулась на Смита и Аккермана, коротко кивнула и, вернув внимание панели управления, начала отстыковку…</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Первые сутки на борту пролетели практически незаметно. По причине очень спешного отбытия насущных дел хватало всем членам небольшого отряда, а более прочих, конечно, Эрвину. Поэтому до койки он добрался только через двадцать часов после выхода из Каранеса.<p>Ливая в каюте не было, только принесенные им вещи прямо в сумках стояли у входа. Эрвин вздохнул. Не знал он, что нехватка у Леви наруча начнет ощущаться так скоро. Не по громкой же связи требовать, чтобы капитан Аккерман немедленно явился в постель. И бегать по крейсеру в поисках шустрой капитанской задницы — тоже не самое умное решение.</p><p>Ничего не оставалось, кроме как лечь и надеяться, что у Леви в конце концов закончится заряд, и он придет под бок к скучающему по нему командору.</p><p>Ливай пришел. Молча и почти беззвучно разделся, забрался в кровать, прижался всем телом, уткнулся носом Эрвину в подмышку…</p><p>— Спишь?</p><p>— Нет, — Эрвин улыбнулся.</p><p>— Хочешь?</p><p>— Я всегда тебя хочу.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — Горячая ладонь уверенно скользнула по телу Смита и обхватила напрягшийся член. — Отсосать или в жопу присунешь?</p><p>Эрвин тихо рассмеялся. Ливай выбрался из трущоб довольно давно, но трущобы, кажется, из него не выгнать никогда.</p><p>— В жопу… присуну, — шепнул Эрвин ему в макушку. — Хочу, чтоб жопа тоже получила удовольствие.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Ливай быстро отстранился, слез с постели и в полной темноте начал рыться в до сих пор не распакованных сумках.</p><p>— Ты чего там?</p><p>— Резинку надеть надо, — буркнул Леви, и тут же послышался шелест упаковки презервативов. — Не хочу забрызгать тут все. Потом постель еще менять…</p><p>— Разумно. Мне дашь?</p><p>— Чего? — кажется, действительно не понял его Леви, в голосе звучало искреннее недоумение.</p><p>— Резинку.</p><p>— Тебе зачем? — Недоумение усилилось.</p><p>Эрвин тоже слегка растерялся.</p><p>— Ну… чтобы постель не менять, например.</p><p>— Так ты же внутрь спустишь.</p><p>— И тебе придется бежать в душ…</p><p>Леви фыркнул и вернулся в кровать.</p><p>— Я не баба, не залечу. Подотрусь салфеткой — и можно спать.</p><p>Смит слегка нахмурился.</p><p>— Леви, тебе не нравится, когда…</p><p>— Командор, хватит болтать. Раньше не нравилось, теперь понравилось. Бери, пока дают!</p><p>Эрвин улыбнулся… и взял.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Да, первые сутки пролетели незаметно, а вот потом…<p>Разведчики спасались от вынужденного безделья, как умели: тренировками в спортивном зале, посиделками на камбузе, сном… И все равно изнывали от скуки. Только Ханджи умудрялась не скучать сама и своих парней занимала от подъема и до отбоя, безостановочно проводя какие-то исследования и эксперименты. Йегер, естественно, тоже не вылезал из медблока, но ему завидовать при всем желании не получалось. Ханджи только что наизнанку его не вывернула… покамест.</p><p>Микаса Аккерман, как и в Каранесе, не отходила от двери, за которой в ее то ли брата, то ли парня (Эрвин до сих пор не разобрался до конца в их отношениях) снова и снова втыкали иглы и трубки. Она не вмешивалась… но Смит готов был поклясться: не вмешивалась только потому, что так хотел Эрен. И, может быть, привлечение к исследованиям лейтенанта Арлерта внесло свою лепту в сдерживание этого опасного хищника в теле совсем еще юной девушки. Так или иначе, но Микаса будто бы впала в анабиоз, и кого-кого, а ее скорость течения времени, кажется, не интересовала вовсе. Чего, увы, нельзя было сказать о самом Смите.</p><p>Никогда еще переход от «стены» до «стены» не давался Эрвину так тяжело.</p><p>То и дело его накрывало приступами ненормальной нежности и дикого, какого-то нереального желания. Трахаться хотелось по пять раз на день… минимум. Занять голову и тело чем-то иным, достаточно серьезным и энергозатратным, не получалось по очевидным причинам: до прибытия к порталу «Флэр-4», забронированному им для вхождения во Флэртон, на «Стремительном» все прекрасно работало и без личного вмешательства командора; Майк, которого Эрвин донимал в первые сутки едва ли не ежечасными требованиями отчитаться о состоянии титана, скоро начал блокировать вызовы и отвечать отписками формата «монстр дрыхнет, чего и вам желаю»; со всеми прочими своими подразделениями и офицерами Смит в нынешних обстоятельствах связываться не рисковал… Может быть, Закариас прав, и следовало потратить в кои-то веки освободившееся время на отдых и сон. Да только спать не тянуло совсем. Того же, на что тянуло… Эрвин позволить себе не мог. Не стоило, совсем не стоило демонстрировать подчиненным ни ненормальную сексуальную озабоченность командора, ни его патологическую одержимость одним из своих капитанов! А для отряда в замкнутом пространстве корабля, дай Эрвин волю своим желаниям, все очень быстро стало бы очевидным.</p><p>Ливай, вероятно, думал о чем-то похожем.</p><p>— Кажется, я тебя затрахал, — попытался пошутить Эрвин, найдя его в пустом тренажерном зале через час после третьего с момента их отбытия из Карнеса общекорабельного отбоя. — Не хочешь возвращаться в каюту?</p><p>Ливай бросил взгляд на часы и, продолжая жать от груди полтора своих веса, дунул на прилипшую к мокрому лбу челку.</p><p>— У меня кроме ануса и другие мышцы имеются, командор, — буркнул он. — Им тоже нужна нагрузка.</p><p>Эрвин кивнул.</p><p>—  И… долго еще?</p><p>— Могу прерваться, если тебе невтерпеж. Потный только…</p><p>Эрвин вздохнул. Ему было невтерпеж, это правда. Леви сегодня, конечно же, отсосал ему, но случилось сие восхитительное событие больше двенадцати часов назад. И сам Ливай от ласки Эрвина тогда увернулся, в прямом смысле слова сбежав из каюты под предлогом внезапного дикого голода… а Смиту до одури хотелось видеть, слышать и ощущать, как его любимый капитан получает удовольствие. Увы, Леви с тех пор и на глаза не попадался. Его все «кажется, встречали», но его нигде не было. Даже пообедать они умудрились в разное время.</p><p>— Весь день не могу поймать тебя. Такое чувство, будто ты меня избегаешь, — проговорил Эрвин вслух.</p><p>Леви вернул тренажер в неактивное положение, поднялся и шагнул к нему:</p><p>— Я же сказал, что могу прерваться. — Он облизал губы. — Возьмешь меня… здесь?</p><p>Эрвин сглотнул. Член отреагировал мгновенно. Но…</p><p>— Здесь? — хрипло спросил он и оглянулся на двери.</p><p>Конечно, большая часть их маленькой команды уже разбрелась по своим каютам и, вероятно, впала в спячку, однако… что, если какая-нибудь Микаса Аккерман, убедившись в крепком и безопасном сне Эрена, тоже решит… потренировать мышцы?</p><p>— Ясно. — Ливай застыл в трех шагах от него, разочарованно цыкнув. — Тогда иди в постель. Дай мне пару часов. Вернусь — разбужу.</p><p>И Эрвин отступил. Послушно поплелся в каюту, разделся, лег и даже заставил себя закрыть глаза, а не пялиться невидящим взглядом в черную пустоту.</p><p>Леви пришел, как и обещал, часа через два, «разбудил» и, вновь натянув на себя презерватив, сам оседлал Смита.  </p><p>В этом ключе все следующие трое суток и тянулись. Ливай сбегал из каюты рано утром и весь день будто бы прятался от своего командора, лишь изредка мелькая то там, то здесь, и всегда с очень серьезным видом, словно впрямь умудрялся найти себе кучу важных дел. Лишь поздним вечером, в течение двух, а то и трех часов после отбоя любой желающий мог запросто отыскать капитана Аккермана на каком-нибудь силовом тренажере. А потом… потом Эрвина «будили» и без лишних разговоров трахали. </p><p>Смит не жаловался. Он прекрасно осознавал, что Леви выбрал наилучшую тактику. Им действительно проще было держать себя в руках, находясь вне зоны видимости друг друга. Раз уж ничего сделать с этим «гормональным сбоем» пока не получалось, приходилось выкручиваться любыми доступными способами. Днем Эрвин с горем пополам сбрасывал пар в тренажерке. Двухчасовой тренировки хватало, правда, всего на три-четыре последующих часа, а потом опять хотелось поймать-таки Ливая… или, на худой конец, подрочить. Но Эрвин строго-настрого запретил себе и первое, и второе.   </p><p>Когда в динамиках общекорабельной связи раздался наконец звонкий голосок Саши Браус, возвестивший, что до прибытия во Флэртон осталось ровно шестьдесят минут, Эрвин готов был расцеловать девчонку за прекрасные новости.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Флэртон они прошли без остановок. ЦУП здесь говорил с ними голосом немолодой и очень уставшей женщины, но препятствий чинить не стал, а все формальности и ритуалы тщательно соблюл.<p>— Ускоряемся согласно плану, командор? — обернулся к нему Эрл Джин, едва они выскочили из портала за пределы «Марии».</p><p>— До максимальной, — улыбнулся ему Эрвин. — Только смотри не прыгни на радостях.</p><p>— Мы помним, что у нас очень хрупкий груз, сэр, — недовольно поморщился Жан Кирштайн.</p><p>— Гляди сам не тресни, — раздался со стороны входа голос Йегера, и Эрвин обернулся. — Добрый день, сэр.</p><p>— Добрый, лейтенант, — Смит кивнул. — Меньше двух суток до места. Вытерпишь?</p><p>— С трудом, — пробормотал парень. — Я думал, будет легче.</p><p>Выглядел он действительно… не очень хорошо. Под глазами залегли черные круги, щеки впали, губы высохли и потрескались.</p><p>— Тяжело из-за расстояния? — спросил Эрвин, рассматривая его.</p><p>— Тяжело справляться с тревогой титана, — Йегер неловко улыбнулся, и у него тут же лопнула губа. — Черт…</p><p>— Джин, ускоряйся до возможной без прыжка максималки, — не сводя взгляда с Эрена, скомандовал Смит.</p><p>— Сэр, — Слегка отодвинув Йегера из дверного проема, шагнул на мостик Армин Арлерт. — У меня предложение. Но… Капитан Зоэ сказала, что рисковать нашими задницами… Извините, сэр, она так и сказала… Рисковать нашими задницами мы имеем право только по вашему приказу. Нам нужен ваш приказ, сэр.</p><p>Эрвин непонимающе качнул головой:</p><p>— Какой приказ?</p><p>— А нельзя просто сказать: «Приказываю!» — и больше не тянуть ксеноморфа за причиндалы, а? — проворчал Ливай, растолкавший застрявшую в дверях связку Йегера. — Сил уже нет бултыхаться в этом корыте. Они хотят прыгнуть. Разреши им, командор… А не то я скоро начну убивать.</p><p>Эрвин озадаченно нахмурился.</p><p>— Ханджи запретила прыгать с Эреном.</p><p>— Да. Пока он в сознании, сэр, — кивнул Арлерт. — А если мы отправим его в анабиоз…</p><p>— Если мы отправим его в анабиоз, его симбионт может перепугаться еще больше и натворить в Каранесе бед, — Эрвин хмурился все сильнее.</p><p>Понятно, что все они устали от этого перелета больше, чем уставали в самом жарком бою. В разведку не идут те, кто умеет долго отдыхать в безопасности. Но рисковать Каранесом ради того, чтобы не изнывать от скуки еще пару дней?..</p><p>— Прыжок займет двенадцать минут, сэр, — проговорил Эрен. — На введение в анабиоз уходит сорок секунд. Выход из анабиоза — в среднем минут десять-пятнадцать. Если я предупрежу титана, что планирую отключиться на короткое время, он подождет. И не будет творить беды, сэр.</p><p>— Ну… Давай только говорить с командором начистоту, мальчик, — усмехнулась появившаяся за его плечом Ханджи.</p><p>Эрвин хмыкнул.</p><p>— Да уж, пожалуйста… И… вас там много еще?</p><p>В дверном проеме показалось несколько настороженных физиономий.</p><p>Саша тихонько хихикнула.</p><p>— По-моему, это какой-то заговор, — задумчиво пробормотал Джин.</p><p>— С целью совершения прыжка, — смущенно улыбнулась физиономия Моблита.</p><p>Эрвин вздохнул и опять взглянул на Зоэ.</p><p>— Говори, капитан.</p><p>Она почесала дужку очков и виновато улыбнулась.</p><p>— Все должно пройти гладко, Эрвин. Но… есть небольшой шанс, что не пройдет. Мы не пробовали вводить его, — она ткнула пальцем в Эрена, — в анабиоз. Все наши расчеты основаны на стандартных показателях анабиозного сна у обычных людей. А лейтенант Йегер у нас…</p><p>— Чертов мутант, — буркнул со своего места Кирштайн.</p><p>— Ну… — Ханджи ухмыльнулась. — Если выражаться грубо — примерно так. Мы понятия не имеем, как долго он будет отключаться, отключится ли вообще, и сколько нам придется потом его возвращать.</p><p>— Я с большей вероятностью не отключусь, — хмуро, но решительно проговорил Эрен. — А такой расклад ничем нам не грозит.</p><p>— И все же есть риск… Небольшой риск более длительного возвращения в мир живых…</p><p>— Кто ты и что сделала с четырехглазой? — подозрительно прищурился Ливай. — Ни разу в жизни не видел, чтобы Зоэ просчитывала риски.</p><p>— Всегда просчитываю! — возмутилась Ханджи. — Но сейчас не я калькулятор, а Эрвин. Я ему только циферки диктую!</p><p>Эрвин остановил ее взмахом пальцев.</p><p>— Так. То есть вообще… провал в связи Эрена с его титаном должен длиться около двадцати пяти минут. Но существует очень маленькая вероятность, что Эрен пробудет в отключке дольше. Возможно — сильно дольше. И тогда наш титан может взбунтоваться и убить все живое в Каранесе.</p><p>— Существует очень маленькая возможность, что кому-то удастся выжить, — проворчал рядом Ливай. — Примерно такая же маленькая, как та, что титаний симбионт окажется анабиозонеустойчивым и впадет в длительную кому.</p><p>Эрвин взглянул на него.</p><p>— Мы все устали, капитан. Но мы не можем рисковать сотнями тысяч гражданских из-за нежелания поскучать еще полтора дня.</p><p>— А если он сдохнет за эти полтора дня? — Леви кивнул на Эрена. — Глянь на него. Труп ходячий.</p><p>— Не сдохну, — мрачно огрызнулся Йегер и отвел взгляд в сторону.</p><p>— Ну вообще… — опять встряла Ханджи. — Ливай прав. Есть шанс, что в кому он впадет и без анабиоза. Ему действительно трудно, Эрвин. Он почти не спит.</p><p>А вот это сильно меняло ситуацию.</p><p>— Почему не доложили раньше?</p><p>— А что бы ты сделал? — невесело усмехнулась Ханджи. — Спел бы ему колыбельную?</p><p>Еще почти двое суток. Леви прав, с таким раскладом Эрен может вырубиться и без анабиоза. В любой момент. Без предупреждения титана, а следовательно, без хоть какого-то минимального запаса времени для решения возникших проблем.</p><p> — Хорошо, — заключил Эрвин. — Прыгаем, — он взглянул на наруч, — прыгаем через час. Готовьте его к анабиозу, сканируйте точку выхода… Мне нужно предупредить наших и военпол.</p><p>— Ура! — радостно взвизгнула Саша, и Эрвин вздохнул… Все же в разведку шли самые безбашенные люди в солнечной системе.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они прыгнули ровно час спустя. Эрвин предупредил Найла и Майка о готовящемся отступлении от первоначальных планов, а те подняли на уши оба подведомственных корпуса; военпол даже успел эвакуировать гражданских подальше от базы разведки. Впрочем, эвакуация прорабатывалась заранее, ее все равно планировали на момент призыва Эреном титана.<p>Перед запуском анабиозной капсулы с Йегером внутри, Смит приказал всему отряду влезть в полную боевую экипировку. В конце концов, если что-то пойдет не так, переволновавшийся титан может самопроизвольно призваться, и тогда «Стремительному» наступит конец. Оказаться в этом случае в открытом космосе раздетым и без УПМ очень не хотелось.</p><p>Однако прошло все на удивление гладко. Правда, Эрен отключался в два раза дольше обычного, но тем не менее отключился. И как только после успешного прыжка Ханджи запустила дезактивацию капсулы, жизненные показатели его начали стремительно возвращаться к доанабиозному уровню. Через три минуты Йегер уже сидел и немного потерянно моргал, явно пытаясь сообразить, сколько прошло времени. Микаса, не отходящая от него ни на шаг, присев на корточки, заглядывала ему в глаза и что-то негромко бормотала на каком-то азиатском наречии Терры. Йегер вслушивался в ее слова, неуверенно кивал, а спустя минуту улыбнулся и наконец поднял взгляд на наблюдающего за ними Эрвина.</p><p>— Каранес выжил, сэр?</p><p>Смит усмехнулся:</p><p>— Выжил, лейтенант. Приходи в себя и… займемся тем, ради чего мы так долго сюда ползли.</p><p>Эрен поднялся на ноги, пошатнулся, но, ухватившись за плечо Микасы, устоял.</p><p>— Я в порядке, сэр. Можем начинать.</p><p>— Эка тебе не терпится, — фыркнула Ханджи, и мальчишка в ответ на это почему-то вспыхнул. — Эрвин, его мы пакуем только в защитное поле. Иначе боевых скафандров на него не напасешься. Он отключит поле в момент призыва. К тому времени вокруг него на расстоянии пятидесяти миль не должно быть ни «Стремительного», ни истребителей. Он утверждает, что…</p><p>— Это будет подобно взрыву, сэр, с серьезным выделением тепла вовне, — перебил ее Йегер. — Пустое и безопасное пространство останется только в радиусе пяти метров от меня. Передо мной. Истребитель не поместится. Нужно, чтобы кто-то запустил меня в космос — в защитном поле я сам УПМ не воспользуюсь, — и увел машины подальше… на всякий случай.</p><p>— Я не оставлю тебя одного, — спокойно, но очень твердо сказала Микаса и обернулась к Эрвину. — Сэр, я не оставлю его одного.</p><p>Смит кивнул ей. Она права. Они обязаны находиться рядом. Эрен должен быть максимально защищен от любых неожиданностей. От внезапного появления других титанов, например…</p><p>— Мы не оставим его одного, Микаса, — он повернулся к Ханджи. — Что еще?</p><p>— Еще… Нормальное давление и тепло энергополе продержит гораздо дольше, чем понадобится Эрену на использование всего имеющегося у него кислорода. Запас воздуха получится крайне ограниченным — только то, что попадет в «пузырь» во время активации.</p><p>— Угу… А в момент призыва Йегер вообще снимет защиту, — сказал Леви, до сих пор молча стоявший у двери, привалившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки. — Если за десять секунд его зверушка не появится — он труп...</p><p>— Думаю: за пятнадцать, — поправила Ханджи.  </p><p>— Существенная разница, — фыркнул Ливай. — Перспектива хреновая, рискуем на каждом шагу… Впрочем, подожди-ка. Разве мы не всегда так делаем? — Он оттолкнулся от стены и вышел, бросив напоследок: — Я в списке группы сопровождения, командор. Не обсуждается!</p><p>Ханджи хмыкнула и взглянула на Эрвина.</p><p>— Как ты с ним живешь?</p><p>— Как в сказке, — улыбнулся Смит и вновь повернулся к Эрену. — Ладно, лейтенант. Мы доставляем тебя на заданную точку, ребята отводят на безопасное расстояние технику. Ты призываешь титана… И… что? Мы вместе с тобой оказываемся у него внутри?</p><p>— Да, — ответил Эрен… и не выдержал его взгляда, отвел глаза. —Только… можно как-то обойтись без экскурсий для отряда, сэр?</p><p>Эрвин понимающе кивнул.</p><p>— Капитана Зоэ и ее парней ведь уже не стесняешься? Боюсь, их я сдержать не смогу.</p><p>Эрен сглотнул и утвердительно качнул головой.</p><p>— Не сможете. Переживу.</p><p>— Хорошо. Молодец. Итак… Сейчас с тобой идем мы с капитаном Аккерманом, Микаса и капитан Зоэ.</p><p>— И я, — Армин, притулившийся в свободном углу прямо на полу, поднялся на ноги. — Я тоже иду, сэр. Мы связка.</p><p>— Вы связка… — задумчиво повторил Эрвин. Да, в такой ситуации разбивать пилотную связку без весомых на то оснований даже командор не имел права… прежде всего, морального. — Поместимся все в безопасной зоне, лейтенант?</p><p>Эрен на миг задумался, а может быть, ушел в общение с титаном, но почти тут же ответил:</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>— Отлично. Арлерт, передай, пожалуйста, пусть Гергер, Кейджи и Джин готовятся к пилотированию истребителей. Нанаба остается за главную на «Стремительном». Через двадцать минут стартуем.</p><p>И снова вызов Найла, а потом Майка. И запуск «обратного отсчета». И серьезные взгляды вмиг ставших очень собранными членов их маленькой экспедиции. И только Саша Браус в тот момент, когда Эрвин последним из группы сопровождения забрался в один из трех истребителей, пробухтела негромко, вероятно, сама не ведая, что говорит в подключенный микрофон:</p><p>— Даже не перекусили на дорожку. Ну вот кто на голодный желудок рисковать ходит?!..</p><p>На миг и в эфире, и в кабине истребителя повисла мертвая тишина… А потом отовсюду грянул хохот. Разведчики смеялись до слез, выпуская разом все накопившееся за последние часы напряжение.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эрен в больничной пижаме на голое тело, окруженный невидимым «пузырем» энергополя, выглядел в черноте космоса маленьким и совсем беззащитным. Но на лице его не отражалось ни испуга, ни даже нерешительности, а лихорадочный блеск зеленых глаз и вовсе сводил на нет первоначальное ощущение уязвимости.  <p>— Дамы и господа встречающие, господа провожающие покинули зону прибытия. Как поняли? — голос Нанабы звучал в скафандре так чисто, будто она висела в пустоте рядом и говорила прямо в ухо.</p><p>— Поняли, «Стремительный», — отозвался Эрвин. — Прекратить лишнюю болтовню в эфире. Сообщу, когда нас нужно будет забирать. До этого момента связь только в случае появления врага. Ясно?</p><p>— Да, сэр, извините, сэр, — отчеканила Нанаба и отключилась.</p><p>Эрвин кивнул сам себе и опять посмотрел на Эрена. Мальчишка возбужденно дышал и от нетерпения у него, кажется, дрожали пальцы.</p><p>— Мы там, где нужно? — спросил Смит.</p><p>Они впятером зависли небольшой дугой в паре метров от Йегера. Пацан кивнул и одними губами спросил:</p><p>— Можно?</p><p>Эрвин покосился на правый край визора, где быстро менялись цифры обратного отсчета.</p><p>— Тридцать секунд, лейтенант, — Он перевел таймер на нарукавный дисплей, и взгляд Йегера тут же прилип к нему.</p><p>Секунды тянулись невыносимо долго. Эрвина подмывало вызвать Майка и убедиться, что дома все готовы ко всему, а это «все» пребывает в полном умиротворении… Однако отвлекаться на вызов и отвлекать Закариаса, конечно, было очень плохой идеей, и Смит решительно отбросил минутную слабость.</p><p>Девять секунд, восемь, семь… две, одна… Эрен отрубил поле.</p><p>Он оказался прав. Появление титана снаружи, вероятно, очень походило на взрыв. Но в «безопасной зоне», как назвал ее Йегер, стояла полная безмятежность… Если не считать пульсации плоти титанического «нутра», в доли секунды развернувшегося вокруг их маленькой группы и… И того, что происходило с Эреном.</p><p>Парень почти мгновенно оказался полностью обнажен. Титан появился не из ниоткуда, он словно бы вырос из его тела: из основания черепа, из позвоночного столба, из рук, ног и даже лица. Стремительное разрастание чужеродных тканей превратило больничную пижаму в лохмотья, слетевшие с Эрена ненужной шелухой. Его выгнуло дугой, рот раскрылся в немом крике, конечности «растянуло» в стороны, будто титан пытался повторить легендарный рисунок древнего терранского гения да Винчи…</p><p>Они впятером смотрели на происходящее как завороженные. Казалось, все это тянулось минуты или даже часы. Сознание Эрвина с невероятной четкостью отмечало каждый нюанс, каждую крохотную деталь. Они вместе с Ливаем буквально на автомате схватили за плечи Микасу, дернувшуюся, когда из плоти под «распятым» Эреном вдруг очень быстро начало расти похожее на розоватую пульсирующую лиану щупальце. Они все, уже видавшие Йегера в сцепке с титаном, знали, куда оно стремится. И Микаса знала лучше прочих. Ей «посчастливилось» наблюдать не только готовую сцепку, она присутствовала при первом слиянии Эрена с этим монстром.</p><p>Щупальце коснулось кожи на ноге парня, на миг замерло и, тут же ласково обвив бедро, заскользило выше. Эрен быстро-быстро задышал, будто насыщая кровь кислородом перед долгим подводным заплывом (Эрвин сфокусировал зрение на визоре и дезактивировал шлем — вокруг был идеальный для дыхания человека воздух), в следующую секунду зрачки его расширились, тело непроизвольно дернулось и из груди вырвался то ли хрип, то ли стон…</p><p>Взгляд Йегера затуманился, он совершенно очевидно отключился от внешнего мира и не замечал присутствующих рядом людей. Его мелко трясло, член быстро поднялся и затвердел, кожа покрылась испариной.</p><p>У Эрвина в голове мелькнула какая-то мысль… кажется, очень важная мысль, но он не успел поймать ее за хвост, сознание слишком глубоко увязло в эмоциях и попытке осознать происходящее.  </p><p>Проникшее в Эрена щупальце шло волнами, словно что-то закачивало мальчишке в анус, и, кажется, слегка вращалось то в одну, то в другую сторону. Эрен ловил ртом воздух, смотрел куда-то перед собой невидящим взглядом, член его судорожно подрагивал, мошонка поджалась, от дырочки уретры потянулась прозрачная нить предсемени…</p><p>Сверху выползла новая «лиана» и в мгновение ока присосалась к пускающей «слюни» головке.</p><p>— Ну, хоть не забрызгает, — мрачно буркнул слева Ливай, и Эрвин перевел на него растерянный взгляд.</p><p>Капитан Аккерман тоже дезактивировал шлем и, стискивая плечо Микасы, очень сосредоточенно, практически не мигая наблюдал за Эреном.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь засек время? — просипела Ханджи, с ненормальным восхищением таращась на парня, которого прямо у них на глазах сношал инопланетный монстр… а они ничего, совершенно ничего не делали, чтобы это остановить.</p><p>— Не сразу, — отозвался красный то ли от смущения, то ли от волнения Армин. — Я… я растерялся. Простите, мэм.</p><p>И в это мгновение Эрвин поймал маячащую на задворках сознания мысль. Он вновь посмотрел на Эрена. Тот бился в живых путах, хрипло стонал и, кажется, пытался, извернувшись, сам посильнее насадиться на трахающий его шланг. Ничего, совершенно ничего мальчишка сейчас не соображал…</p><p>— И сколько?.. Сколько уже с того момента, как ты все же взял себя в руки, Армин? — тихо спросил Смит.</p><p>— Три минуты семнадцать секунд… восемнадцать…</p><p>— Вот почему яуты кастрируют пилотов, — перебил его Ливай.</p><p>— В момент формирования сцепки они уязвимы, — эхом откликнулся Эрвин.</p><p>Эрен вдруг замер, взгляд его на миг прояснился и очень осознанно выхватил из группы наблюдателей Микасу.</p><p>— Давай, — едва слышно шепнула она… и Эрвин отвернулся.</p><p>Леви с Армином тоже, не сговариваясь, отвели глаза. Только Ханджи с восторгом пялилась на содрогающегося в оргазме парня, явно готовая прямо сейчас сорваться с места и начать ощупывать его, сканировать да брать какие-то пробы.</p><p>Микаса вывернулась из хватки Эрвина и Леви, метнулась к Эрену, оттолкнула вяло попытавшееся помешать ей щупальце и, сорвав с рук перчатки, обхватила ладонями лицо парня, насколько позволяла сросшаяся с ним плоть инопланетного симбионта. Кажется, она что-то очень быстро шептала ему, кажется, он даже что-то пытался ей ответить.  Армин несколько секунд молча смотрел на них, а потом походя бросил Ханджи:</p><p>— Четыре минуты восемь секунд, капитан, — и, тоже приблизившись к своей связке, одной рукой обнял Микасу, а второй мягко сжал плечо Эрена.</p><p>— Не хочу больше этого наблюдать, — проворчал Ливай, отворачиваясь от них и осматриваясь вокруг. — Чувствую себя больным извращенцем.</p><p>Эрвин был с ним согласен. Приятных ощущений зрелище не доставило.</p><p>— А я хочу! — Ханджи возбужденно облизала губы. — Это надо повторить! Сегодня же. Заберем Эрена из титана, свалим подальше и повторим! Только нужно нацепить на него датчики… Надо понять, что происходит с ним во время призыва и в момент телепортации… И проверить, сколько времени займет уязвимая фаза сцепки при повторном призыве. Может быть, дело в их длительном…</p><p>— Я тебе руки повыдергиваю, если ты сегодня к нему полезешь, — перебил ее Леви и взглянул на Эрвина. — Надо оставить этих троих… эм… четверых. Пусть одни побудут.</p><p>Смит кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Возвращаемся. — Он вновь посмотрел на Эрена, вздохнул и негромко окликнул: — Лейтенант Йегер…</p><p>Мальчишка поднял голову. Ясные зеленые глаза, видимо, на контрасте с изуродованным «стяжками» из плоти титана лицом казались сейчас чертовски красивыми. </p><p>Из мясистого «пола», раздвигая похожие на края сфинктера ткани, медленными толчками выдвинулась уже знакомая им с прошлого раза стойка с яутской версией голопанели — Эрен был готов к общению. Ханджи восхищенно взвизгнула и принялась нарезать круги вокруг обнаружившего себя девайса, причем интересовало ее, скорее, место, откуда девайс вылез, нежели он сам.</p><p>— Эрен, мы вернемся на «Стремительный». Микаса и Армин останутся с тобой… Если тебе не нужно побыть одному.</p><p>Эрен изогнул губы в кривой ухмылке (несомненно, гораздо более кривой, чем ему хотелось), и над голопанелью вспыхнули слова:</p><p>«Уже не нужно, сэр».</p><p>Эрвин не знал, что на это ответить, и потому предпочел продолжить:</p><p>— Через пару часов к вам переберутся капитан Ханджи и Моблит с запасом провизии на несколько дней и, думаю, каким-то своим оборудованием. Они останутся здесь. Мы на «Стремительном» уходим во вторую — официальную — часть экспедиции. На обратном пути забираем вас.  </p><p>«Понял, сэр», — высветилось на голопанели.</p><p>— Связь через капитана Закариаса. Если что-то нужно передать на «Стремительный», вызывай базу в Каранесе.</p><p>«Понял, сэр», — повторил Эрен и, кажется, слегка кивнул.</p><p>— Отлично, — Эрвин улыбнулся и, отправив сообщение Нанабе: «Забирайте», попросил: — Выпусти нас.</p><p>Справа от Эрена расползлась «стена», открывая проход, похожий на просвет кишки.</p><p>«Перед черной панелью в конце активируйте скафандры. Как будете готовы, коснитесь панели», — напутствовал Эрен.</p><p>Смит указал Ливаю и Ханджи на выход и, уже собираясь выскользнуть за ними следом, обернулся, решив все же спросить.</p><p>— Лейтенант… Мне же не кажется, что в прошлый раз здесь была… нормальная гравитация?</p><p>Эрен, уже успевший опять переключить внимание на друзей, вновь поднял на него глаза. И пару секунд спустя над голопанелью вспыхнуло:</p><p>«Вам не кажется, сэр. Простите за неудобство».</p><p>— Ему комфортнее в невесомости, сэр, — оглянувшись через плечо, пояснил Арлерт. — Висеть в сцепке комфортнее в невесомости.</p><p>— А… Не подумал, — пробормотал Эрвин, кивнул и отправился догонять уже скрывшихся из поля зрения Леви и Ханджи.</p><p>Они еще не добрались до «черной панели», когда пришло сообщение от Майка: «Титан истаял паром. Закклай в бешенстве. Ты не сказал, где на этот случай у тебя лежит вазелин!»</p><p>Эрвин усмехнулся и надиктовал ответку: «Спрячься за Доука, Майк, он привычен и засветился эвакуацией гражданских, не сумеет сделать удивленное лицо».</p><p>«Понял. Принял. Как наш малец? Титан не заплутал?»</p><p>«Титан добрался. Йегер… в порядке».</p><p>«Жажду подробностей, командор!»</p><p>Эрвин задумался на миг и, уже приближаясь к «панели», сперва активировал скафандр, а потом ответил:</p><p>«Я не готов ими делиться. На трезвую голову — точно».</p><p>На визоре высветился заинтересованный эмодзи. Его Эрвин предпочел проигнорировать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>— Сла-адкий мальчик, — горячее шипение в ухо пускает мурашки по всему телу Леви, и он невольно ежится. — Теперь совсем чи-истый мальчик… Тебе нравится быть чистым мальчиком?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви кивает. Ему действительно нравится. И в обычном смысле (Леви терпеть не может грязь!), и в том, который имеет в виду эта тварь. Он чуть не кончил во время клизмы: от жаркого стыда (ему никогда и никто еще не закачивал в задницу воду!), от болезненных, заставляющих покрываться испариной спазмов, но главное — от чувства опасности. Там мог быть наркотик или миорелаксант, и тогда он уже не успел бы… ничего бы уже не успел. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви опять напоминает себе: в инфоблоках сообщалось, что в найденных телах пропавших мальчишек-хастлеров не обнаружено ни следа наркотических веществ. «Орвудский мясник» разделывает своих жертв наживую. А значит, у Леви еще есть время.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он облизывает губы и из-под полуприкрытых век рассматривает раздевающегося мужчину. Тот уже немолод (наверное, возраста Кенни, а может быть и старше… около сорока), но возраст не мешает ему отлично выглядеть. Высок, мускулист. Снимаемая им сейчас одежда — не дешевая ни разу. Стрижка — волосок к волоску. И пахнет он приятно. И он сам, и все вокруг. Чистотой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви понимает, что запах чистоты — не что иное, как запах дезинфектантов и антисептиков. Но от этого возбуждение только усиливается. Он успеет. Успеет кончить. И ударить первым. А потом принесет голову этого ублюдка Жнецу. Тот, конечно, взбесится сперва. Ну… потому что Крысеныш сунул нос в его наруч (Леви не специально! Он пытался растолкать Кенни, когда пришел заказ! Безуспешно. Никому не под силу разбудить Жнеца до полудня. А заказ надо было принять, иначе они бы упустили эту работенку… Кенни так и не понял, что принял его не сам.), и потому что обошел его. Да, Кенни взбесится. Но потом остынет и признает наконец: Леви уже не Крысеныш, он взрослый и тоже может работать. Признает и будет им гордиться. Только бы вот не проведал ненароком, что перед тем, как перерезать ублюдку горло, Леви позволил ему себя трахнуть.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>По телу пробегает дрожь, и Леви зажмуривается, пытаясь отогнать неуместный сейчас образ готового убивать Кенни.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что, милый? Тебе не терпится? — отчетливо улыбается Мясник, развесивший-таки свои вещи на специальной стойке и вернувшийся к кровати.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви размыкает веки и первым делом смотрит на его руки (пустые!), только потом цепляясь взглядом за член. Крупный. Леви не уверен, что такая елда в него влезет, и чувствует, как очко начинает судорожно пульсировать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Славный мальчик, — Мясник садится рядом и, положив ладони Леви на колени, мягко, почти без нажима толкает их к груди. — Давай растянем твою дырочку. Травмы нам ни к чему.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Если бы Леви не знал, с кем имеет дело, у него тотчас бы упал от таких «телячьих нежностей». Но Леви знает. И знает, почему Мясник хочет избежать анальных травм: со здоровой слизистой трупа он потом уберет все свои следы, а вот если что-то попадет в кровь — эксперты из внутренней безопасности Орвуда найдут его в два счета. Спасительное для эрекции знание.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви ухмыляется этой мысли и покорно подтягивает коленки к груди. Ощущение открытости и беззащитности тут же накатывает новой волной возбуждения. Ножи он, когда раздевался, успешно сунул под кровать. До них всего один стремительный и точный рывок. Но из-за такого раскоряченного положения стремительность может оказаться недостаточной.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Протяни ручку, милый, там под подушкой смазка и перчатки.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви нащупывает в указанном месте упаковку стерильных перчаток и порцию лубриканта в удобной для введения прямо в кишку упаковке. Упаковка, вроде бы, новая и нераспечатанная.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мясник вливает в него все двадцать миллилитров, загнав длинный носик до упора и в процессе выдавливания медленно вытаскивая его наружу. Леви одновременно и неприятно (холодно, склизко, щекотно), и приятно. А потом становится больно. Леви кусает губы и быстро поверхностно дышит, а Мясник, уговаривая потерпеть и хорошенько потужиться, уверенно и настойчиво разрабатывает его дырку. Леви уверен, что все же порвется. Нельзя в живого человека засовывать столько пальцев сразу! Но Мясник бормочет, что он умница и у него очень податливая дырочка. У Леви подтекает из члена. Он вот-вот кончит…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мясник вдруг прерывается, убирает из него пальцы и просит:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Давай добавим еще одну порцию. Я вижу — тебе нравится. Но без дополнительной смазки никак.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви сглатывает. По локоть, что ли, решил засунуть?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он опять тянется к той же подушке, но Мясник останавливает:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нет, мальчик, не там. Справа.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви на миг непонимающе замирает. Зачем распихивать смазку под разные подушки? Зачем ее вообще распихивать под подушки?.. Но на автомате все же сует руку в указанном направлении. И вздрагивает.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вот и умница, — ласково улыбается Мясник. — Только не кричи. Все равно тебя никто не услышит.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви знает, что никто его не услышит. Он оценил звукоизоляцию этой богато обставленной комнаты, едва шагнул через порог.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он хмурится и вращает кистью. Конечно же, бесполезно. Идиот. Так глупо! Силовая петля не травмирует, но держит крепко. Попался.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он быстро оценивает расстояние до края кровати. Нет. До ножей не добраться, слишком мелкий. Придется использовать то, что появится в руках Мясника…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Родной, мы готовы! — вдруг громко возвещает Мясник.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В стене открывается потайная дверь, и в комнату входит… Мясник номер два.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Они идентичны. То ли близнецы, то ли клоны. Срань яутская! Было же! В заказе было две голограммы! Но он решил, что это один и тот же тип. И-ди-от!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В руках вошедшего металлический поднос. На нем какие-то склянки и железяки. Леви понимает… примерно понимает, для чего это все.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Очень хочется в туалет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он закрывает глаза и заставляет себя собраться. Одна рука скована. Мужиков — крепких, взрослых, опытных убийц — двое. На подносе, кажется, что-то типа хирургических инструментов. Он попробует справиться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Догадался, маленький?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви разлепляет веки, смотрит на Мясника номер один и кивает.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тот мягко улыбается.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Умный мальчик. Не волнуйся. Сперва мы все же сделаем тебе приятно. Свой последний оргазм ты получишь, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Яички должны быть пустыми. Давай-ка, подтяни коленочки к груди.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Леви подчиняется. Хорошо, что Мясник сам об этом попросил. Удобное положение для удара пяткой в челюсть. А вот что делать с его двойником?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мясник тянется через Леви за подушкой (оказывается мог сам!), подкладывает ту ему под поясницу, пристраивает свою елду к блестящей от смазки дырке и толкается внутрь. Больно. Леви стискивает зубы. Да, больно. Ровно настолько, насколько нужно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Слишком молчаливый какой-то, — недовольно говорит Мясник номер два и, подойдя к кровати, ставит поднос на тумбочку рядом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Взгляд Леви сам собой прилипает к орудиям пыток, и с губ срывается первый стон.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не бойся, маленький, — ласково шепчет первый Мясник. — Я научу тебя как вытерпеть. Не бойся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он толкается увереннее, и еще… Леви не может оторвать глаз от скальпелей, ножниц, пинцетов и щипцов. Лишь бы не потерять контроль… Сейчас он сможет дотянуться. Одновременно вырубит ударом ноги первого Мясника и, перевернувшись, схватит свободной от привязи рукой, ближайший к нему пинцет…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не похож он на шлюху, — опять подает голос Мясник номер два.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— А он и не шлюха, — улыбается его отражение и, наклонившись, ловит губами вскрик Леви, когда засаживает слишком глубоко. — Нам повезло. Он девственник. Просто очень понадобились деньги, да, мальчик?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Да. Кенни опять проигрался, и их мечта сменить древний, как говно мамонта, гипер на два новеньких в который раз помахала им ручкой. Так что деньги за голову Орвудского Мясника и впрямь будут очень кстати.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>А еще он уже месяц дрочит будто ненормальный, представляя, что чувствовал бы на месте мальчишек, чьи трупы начали находить в Орвуде. Что чувствовал бы в постели со зверем, зная: после оргазма будут убивать… не самым простым способом. И если раньше у Леви вставал от фантазий о том, как его за дерзкий язык наказывает какой-нибудь серьезный дядя из числа партнеров и конкурентов Кенни, то теперь все эротические грезы вились вокруг маньяка из Орвуда. Очень уж подходящий маньяк нарисовался…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Да… — честно выдыхает он. — И секса попробовать… хотелось.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мясники на миг оба замирают, потом переглядываются и, улыбнувшись друг другу, принимаются ласкать его в четыре руки…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уроды! Они, кажется, милосердно решили подарить ему всю свою нежность в его первый и последний раз. Это отвлекает. Стоит Леви вспомнить о чем-то действительно возбуждающем, как первый Мясник берется вылизывать его соски… или второй решает пососать его яйца. Может быть, оно и должно доставлять удовольствие, но точно не Леви. У Леви от всего этого оргазм отступает все дальше.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он сам начинает резче двигаться навстречу размеренно трахающему его члену, стараясь вернуть хотя бы ускользающую боль в жопе.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Смотри, какой горячий, — смеется Мясник номер два.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Попытка убедить, что живой он полезнее, — ухмыляется первый и наконец-то ускоряется.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>То-то же!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Рот открой, — Второй нависает над лицом Леви, демонстрируя эрегированный член и какую-то железяку… кажется, распорку на челюсти.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— А тхы… Ты его мыл? — Как бы там ни было, а добровольно брать в рот немытый хер он не станет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Второй хохочет, ласково треплет Леви за щеку и, поднявшись с кровати, исчезает из поля зрения…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Короткая очередь микровзрывов и вылетевшие из пазов створы толстенных дверей заставляют вздрогнуть, обернуться… и Леви, с ужасом глядя в бешеные глаза Кенни, впервые в жизни кончает не с помощью собственной руки.</i>
</p><p>— Ан-х-х… — Его выбило из сна прямо в горячие объятия Эрвина.</p><p>— Чш-ш… Нет, нет, не пущу, не пытайся…</p><p>Эрвин одной рукой крепко прижимал его к себе, а второй уверенно выдаивал последние капли из запачкавшего-таки постель члена.</p><p>— Блядь… — выдохнул Леви и уткнулся покрытым испариной лбом в твердое плечо Смита. — Этого еще не хватало…</p><p>Он говорил о сне. О сне, который не снился ему уже много лет. О воспоминании, которое не снилось много лет… и вот, вернулось опять. Но Эрвин понял по-своему.</p><p>— Лучше так, чем где-нибудь на мостике при всем честном отряде, — прошептал он и вздохнул: — Тебе не хватает одного раза в сутки. Почему молчал?</p><p>Леви горько ухмыльнулся. «Одного раза»… Не было у него никакого «одного раза». «Один раз» в сутки он устраивал Эрвину. В кромешной темноте. Не позволяя трогать себя. Каждый раз тщательно шурша бессмысленно и беспощадно пускаемыми в расход презервативами, чтобы не возникало вопросов, куда деваются последствия якобы испытываемых им оргазмов.</p><p>Почему молчал? А что тут говорить? «Прости, любимый, но я не могу кончить, когда ты вылизываешь меня, как кошка котенка…»? «Ты только не волнуйся, я правда тебя люблю, но я сломан, у меня от ласки падает… опять… даже от твоей...»?</p><p>Когда-то давно, семь лет назад, Эрвин научил его любить по-нормальному, так, как любят друг друга психически здоровые люди… а не как это принято у Аккерманов. Научил не бояться нежности и получать удовольствие от близости родного человека, а не смерти. Эрвин был терпелив. И настойчив. Леви кололся и огрызался, но, сам не понимая почему, не уходил от него. Не мог уйти. Оказывается — он потом узнал, — это называется «влюбиться».  </p><p>Семь лет назад Эрвин научил его, что для оргазма вовсе не нужна предварительная драка на ножах; предварительные ласки, внезапно, тоже здорово работают… если ласкает любимый. Эрвин Смит изменил его жизнь. И его самого.</p><p>Тогда, пусть и не сразу (потребовалось не меньше года точно), но ему таки перестал сниться Кенни. Рядом с Эрвином Леви вспоминал его все реже и реже. А однажды вдруг понял, что больше не ищет взглядом в каждой толпе высокую фигуру в длинном потрепанном плаще и старомодной, будто позаимствованной из древних терранских вестернов, шляпе.</p><p>Кенни бросил его.</p><p>Тогда он прикончил первого Мясника, притащил Леви домой, содрал с него штаны, вынул из шлевок собственный ремень и впервые в жизни ударил. Ударил всего один раз, но то ли со злости, то ли с непривычки — сильно. И… получилось так, что пряжкой. Острой железной пряжкой в виде башки ксеноморфа. Когда Леви был мелким, он любил рассматривать эту пряжку, пока Кенни отсыпался после очередной бурной ночки. Рассматривать, обводить пальцами кованый рисунок, мечтать, что однажды, когда он станет взрослым, Кенни подарит ему весь ремень целиком или хотя бы ксеноморфа. Бойтесь своих желаний. Ксеноморфа Кенни ему подарил. Пряжка глубоко врезалась в правую ягодицу. Боль была настолько оглушительной, что Леви не сумел даже закричать, спазмом сдавило горло. Кенни отдернул руку, вырвав зазубренными металлическими краями куски плоти, выругался, отшвырнул ремень в угол и вылетел прочь, рявкнув напоследок, чтобы Леви не смел и носа за дверь высовывать.</p><p>Даже если бы не предупредил, Леви ничего высовывать и не попытался бы. Он, наверное, часа два пролежал, свернувшись калачиком на старом жестком диване, марая его кровью, потому что натянуть штаны обратно не было сил... ни физических, ни моральных. Потом с трудом встал, хромая, прошлепал босыми ногами в душевую, как сумел промыл рваную рану и поплелся оттирать обивку дивана. Последней он отмывал пряжку, удивляясь тому, что кровь успела так знатно засохнуть, а пальцы дрожат и не слушаются. Леви еще дополз до кровати Кенни, положил на тумбочку рядом орудие своего наказания… и рухнул-таки в обморок.</p><p>Он двое суток провалялся в лихорадке. Отличить реальность от бреда не получалось, и Леви не знал, то ли действительно Кенни приводил врача, то ли нет, то ли правда заставлял его пить какую-то мерзкую на вкус гадость, то ли ему приснилось, то ли и впрямь переодевал его и менял постель, когда он обмочился в забытьи, то ли это причудливые горячечные глюки… Точно Леви было известно только одно: когда на третий день сознание наконец прояснилось, Кенни сидел на полу у его постели и, уткнувшись лбом в собственные колени, спал.</p><p>— Я больше так не буду, — прошептал Леви. </p><p>Кенни, вздрогнув, поднял голову, обернулся и уставился на него мутным взглядом. А потом криво ухмыльнулся:</p><p>— Обещал ксеноморф людей не жрать. — Голос скрипел, будто Кенни беспрерывно бухал неделю. —  Я вот точно больше не буду… так.</p><p>Он поднялся на ноги, вышел из комнаты, долго чем-то гремел, а когда вернулся, поставил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью тарелку с любимой похлебкой Леви.</p><p>— Горячая.</p><p>Леви сглотнул застрявший в горле ком, но так и не сумел выдавить «спасибо». Не принято оно у них было. Странно бы прозвучало. Вместо этого он поймал Кенни за рукав забинтованной правой руки и вопросительно цыкнул. Кенни в последнее время редко кто мог ранить, не по зубам он большинству недругов и врагов. А уж чтобы правую кисть задело!.. Кто и когда успел? Ремнем Кенни отоварил его вполне себе здоровой ручищей. Иначе не болело бы сейчас так сильно.</p><p>— Не твоего ума дело, — огрызнулся Кенни, отдернув руку. — Ешь давай.</p><p>В тот день он еще остался с Леви. И Леви, хоть и понимал, что не все у них гладко, но наивно надеялся: рано или поздно Кенни перестанет на него злиться, и, может быть, они даже сумеют поговорить.</p><p>А утром их разбудил настойчивый сигнал вызова на наруче Кенни. Кенни подскочил как ошпаренный, вышел из комнаты, заблокировав за собой дверь… и вскоре, ничего не объяснив, вовсе свалил из дома.</p><p>Ходить все еще было больно, но лежать целый день в постели Леви не умел. Во всяком случае, в сознании. Поэтому, едва Кенни ушел, он поднялся и принялся за уборку. Небольшую, но стараниями Леви ставшую достаточно уютной квартирку Кенни умудрился знатно загадить за пару дней «болезни» племянника.</p><p>С перерывами на отдых (слабость отступала очень нехотя), к вечеру Леви привел-таки дом в порядок и, выяснив, что жрать, кроме оставленной ему Кенни похлебки, толком нечего, решил, что уже вполне способен доковылять до ближайшей продуктовой стойки и заказать еду.</p><p>На платформе заказов было людно. Наверное, потому, что половина стоек тупо не работала. Леви в очередной раз послал Кенни мысленное проклятье за то, что тот до сих пор отчего-то упрямо не соглашается купить ему самый простой наруч, и встал в очередь.</p><p>— Ну, здравствуй… не шлюха, — прошелестело над ухом, и Леви, слегка вздрогнув, замер. — Не дергайся. Просто иди со мной.</p><p>Дернулся только член в штанах.</p><p>— Сегодня не могу, — негромко ответил Леви и, медленно развернувшись, задрал голову, чтобы взглянуть в сверкающие яростью глаза Мясника номер два. — Ужин надо приготовить.</p><p>— Маленькая с-сучка… Я тебя…</p><p>Леви увернулся от пытающейся поймать его за шкирку руки, одновременно пригнувшись и выхватив из голенища высокого ботинка нож. Задницу резануло острой болью, но Леви знал, что помехой она не станет. В драке боль всегда отступала на второй план. Он отскочил на относительно свободное пространство между стойками и поманил Мясника номер два пальцем. Толпа вокруг оживилась. Еще бы! Состояла она в основном из работяг, вкалывающих в орвудских доках, да пилотов транспортников, как и Кенни с Леви не имеющих ни возможности, ни желания тратить кровные на временное жилье в более дорогих секторах базы. Для подобных людей уличная драка в любые времена являлась отличнейшим развлечением. Мясник не успел и глазом моргнуть, как его вытолкнули в центр стихийно образованного круга и сомкнули ряды, не позволяя уйти от неизбежного.</p><p>Леви вытащил из другого голенища второй нож и швырнул его противнику. Тот был вооружен, но игольником. А воспользоваться стрелялкой против мальчишки с ножом толпа работяг этому холеному перцу ни за что не позволила бы. Мясник отшвырнул игольник и поднял предложенное лезвие.</p><p>Бой оказался довольно коротким, но очень жестким. Оба понимали, что один из них сдохнет здесь и сегодня. Оба подыхать не собирались.</p><p>Наверное, Мясник номер два все же не верил, что мальчишка, которому на вид больше двенадцати никто никогда не давал, мог оказать серьезное сопротивление. Да и кто бы на его месте поверил? В конце концов, и там, в постели, Леви был покорен и послушен, будто смирившийся со своей участью зверек. Так или иначе, но в миг, когда нож Леви вскрыл его сонную артерию, Мясник выглядел не испуганным и даже не расстроенным. Его последний взгляд был искренне удивленным.</p><p>Дроны внутренней безопасности слетелись к месту драки и ощетинились лазерниками, едва глаза Мясника номер два остекленели. Леви раздражено цыкнул, думая о том, как вызверится Кенни, когда вместо ужина ему придется вытаскивать из камеры малолетнего утырка, умудрившегося при всем честном народе устроить «жестокое убийство». Ладно… Он выронил нож, поднял руки, не рискуя под прицелом тянуться к ширинке, чтобы поправить вздыбившийся член, и замер, напоровшись на колючий и внимательный прищур знакомых глаз. Кенни медленно скользнул взглядом ниже, зацепился за порез на рукаве куртки Леви (да ладно, он зашьет, будет как новенькая!), а потом опустился к ширинке. Леви вспыхнул и чуть не дернулся прикрываться, но дрон над ухом угрожающе зажужжал. Кенни вновь посмотрел ему в лицо. А потом развернулся и ушел.</p><p>Насовсем.</p><p>Сперва Леви ждал. Потом искал. Конечно, бесполезно. Найти Жнеца, если он сам не хочет, чтобы его нашли, — невозможно.</p><p>Кенни оставил ему все. Три кликсер-ключа со всеми их накоплениями, колымагу на старом гипере, открытый доступ к схронам с оружием и документами… И свой наруч. Не оставил он только ни слова на прощание. И ни одной ниточки, за которую Леви мог бы уцепиться, чтобы его найти.</p><p>К накопленным Кенни деньгам Леви ни разу не притронулся до сих пор. Взял тогда лишь упавшее на счет за второго Мясника, посчитав, что на эти деньги имеет полное право. А потом ему пришлось принимать предлагаемые «Жнецу» заказы. Рисковал, конечно. Кенни порезал бы его на сменные ремни для своего кованого ксеноморфа, если бы Леви запорол от его имени хоть одно дело. Но жить на что-то надо было. А наруч Кенни оставил ему сам… Будто хотел полностью избавиться от всего, что связывало его с Леви.</p><p>А потом поступил заказ на Эрвина Смита, и все изменилось. Везде. В жизни Леви и в самом Леви.</p><p>Но… кажется, некоторые вещи невозможно изменить полностью. Леви Аккерман изначально был сломанным. И сколько бы ни чинил его Эрвин Смит…</p><p>Проклятый йегеров титан!</p><p>Леви едва слышно всхлипнул, быстро прижался губами к плечу Эрвина и отстранился.</p><p>— Всем хреново. Чего об этом говорить? — пробормотал он, вывернулся из объятий и поднялся. — Сколько времени? Скоро нас запустят?</p><p>В Шиганшине из-за недавнего прорыва «стены» были какие-то неполадки, и их уже сутки держали снаружи, не рискуя открывать портал до полного окончания ремонтных работ.</p><p>— Обещали в течение трех часов.</p><p>Леви кивнул.</p><p>— Я в душ.</p><p>— Хочешь, я?.. — начал подниматься Эрвин.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Внутри все сжалось от собственной грубости, Эрвин не заслужил такого отношения. Но… Лучше так. Пока лучше пусть так.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Думал, уже не дождемся, когда вы явитесь, — бормотал капитан Ханнес, начальник местного пограничного гарнизона. — Военпол явился как черт из табакерки, заластал эту гадину, а забирать отказывается. У разведки, говорит, запрос на ксеноморфа, пусть они и геморроятся. А вас пока дождешься, тварь тебе самому уже весь геморрой обглодает!..</p><p>Эрвин едва заметно хмыкнул, но не ответил. Леви тоже промолчал. Он вообще не видел смысла разговаривать с этим перепуганным до смерти пьянчужкой, от которого за милю разило дешевым марсианским пойлом.</p><p>Они быстро шли по узким переходам техэтажа под доками ВКС, и Леви все дорогу задавался вопросом: как этот олух планирует протаскивать здесь на погрузку клетку со взрослым ксеноморфом? Как они его сюда запихали-то?!</p><p>— Я уже несколько раз порывался сходить и пристрелить его, — продолжал бормотать Ханнес. — У нас тут люди, знаете ли, живут.</p><p>— Тут? — не выдержав, хмыкнул Леви.</p><p>— В Шиганшине, — уточнил Ханнес. — Тут много людей.</p><p>— Этого добра сейчас везде хватает, — буркнул Леви… но под взглядом Эрвина заткнулся.</p><p>— Как вы его сюда затащили, капитан Ханнес? — озвучил Смит вопрос, крутящийся на языке у Леви.</p><p>— А кто его тащил? Он сам сюда забился, — Ханнес икнул и поправил УПМ-держатель плазмомета, криво прицепленный к ремням на поясе. — Он какой-то оглушенный, что ли, был… Не нападал, спрятаться пытался. Парни из военпола его здесь захомутали и сказали, что забирать вы будете…</p><p>Кажется, мысленный процесс его закольцевался и пошел по кругу.</p><p>Леви покосился на Эрвина. Интересно, скажет ли он хоть слово своему другу Доуку по поводу «пусть они и геморроятся»? Ведь реально же прям-таки по максимуму геморроя поднакидало… дружественное ведомство.</p><p>Впереди внезапно обозначился конец пути в виде заблокированных бронированных воротин очень старого диагонального образца, сейчас таких уже не ставили. Ханнес остановился перед ними, заглянул в небольшое смотровое окно, нервно облизал губы и, прижав ладонь к датчику, немного попятился, когда воротины принялись расходиться в стороны.</p><p>— Вот… оно.</p><p>Эрвин отодвинул его с дороги и шагнул вперед. Леви прошел следом. Оба притормозили, войдя в скудно освещенное, но довольно просторное помещение, в центре которого стояла «силовая клетка» — прозрачный куб из двенадцати генераторных граней. Внутри, слегка покачивая из стороны в сторону черным шипастым хвостом и наклонив набок «слепую» башку, замер взрослый ксеноморф.</p><p>У Леви сбилось дыхание. Тварь была здоровой. Если полностью выпрямится — под три метра точно, а с хвостом — все шесть. Длинная, тупорылая голова; стиснутая пасть, из которой медленно тянулись к полу нити пенной слизи; толстые дыхательные трубки на спине; внешняя реберная решетка; жилистые четырехпалые «руки»; задние лапы длиной в полный рост Леви, с ярко выраженным скаковым суставом, увенчанным двойной шпорой. И хвост. Огромный, суставчатый, похожий на голый черный позвоночный столб. С тридцатисантиметровым, сильно смахивающим на хитиновый фаллоимитатор концом.</p><p>Леви застыл, не в силах отвести взгляда от медленно вычерчивающего в воздухе здоровенную горизонтальную восьмерку членовидного навершия. Стало очень жарко, но по коже в то же время пробежали тысячи мурашек. В паху потянуло…</p><p>— Он поместится у нас? — с сомнением пробормотал Эрвин. — Крупная особь. Клетку не ужмешь.</p><p>Леви, слегка вздрогнув при первых его словах, непонимающе нахмурился, продолжая, впрочем, рассматривать смертоносную тварь.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Ну… — Эрвин, кажется, дернул плечом. — Тесно же будет. Он и так еле помещается…</p><p>До Леви доходило слишком долго. А когда дошло, он все же оторвал взгляд от ксеноморфа и медленно перевел его на Смита.</p><p>— Ты сейчас... серьезно?</p><p>Эрвин тоже повернулся к Леви.</p><p>— Конечно. Он живой…</p><p>За спинами у них в очередной раз икнул Ханнес и еле слышно пробухтел:</p><p>— Вы больные все в этой вашей разведке.</p><p>Глядя, как губы Эрвина сами собой расползаются в ухмылке, Леви тоже не сдержался и фыркнул. Ксеноморф очень тихо защелкал… и вдруг бросился на силовое поле. Ханнес отлетел вглубь коридора, громко и очень изобретательно матерясь, а Эрвин, оторвав взгляд от лица Леви, обернулся к клетке и шагнул вперед.</p><p>— У него там есть продухи, — на всякий случай напомнил Леви.</p><p>— Невидимые и движущиеся, — отозвался Эрвин, обходя клетку по периметру и рассматривая опять замершего, только поворачивающего вслед за ним башку ксеноморфа.</p><p>— Для человека невидимые, — Леви тоже подошел ближе… на всякий случай.</p><p>Тварь снова защелкала, но на этот раз будто бы мелодичнее.</p><p>— Урчит, как какой-то странный кот, — заметил Эрвин. — В хитиновом панцире.</p><p>— Большой и очень голодный, — согласился Леви.</p><p>Ксеноморф повернул к нему голову, то ли прислушиваясь, то ли принюхиваясь. Зубастая пасть приоткрылась, из нее медленно выдвинулась вторая «вгрызная» челюсть и быстро-быстро застучала мелкими и острыми, чудовищно похожими на человеческие, зубками. Леви почувствовал, как загудели яйца, и прерывисто выдохнул, изо всех сил стараясь сделать это неслышно.</p><p>— Вероятно, ты прав, — сказал Эрвин, продолжая обходить клетку, и позвал: — Ханнес, вы еще здесь? Его кормил кто-нибудь?</p><p>— Ага, с руки… — мрачно отозвался Ханнес. — Нет, конечно. Как бы? И… зачем?</p><p>Ксеноморф пронзительно взвизгнул и всем своим жестким, похожим на карбоновое, телом опять налетел на невидимый барьер. Клетка не шелохнулась, но выглядело опасно. Леви сглотнул, безотчетно протянул руку и коснулся того места, где от удара костистым плечом твари пошла рябь. Ксеноморф затрещал, будто имитация живого огня, которая так нравилась когда-то давно Кенни, и с другой стороны силового поля тоже положил свои четыре длинных суставчатых пальца с острыми когтями на нехотя успокаивающуюся рябь.</p><p>— То ли он понял, что мы хотим его покормить, — пробормотал Эрвин, наблюдая. — То ли…</p><p>— Думаю, дело не в еде, — Леви убрал руку и хмыкнул, когда ксеноморф защелкал в совсем иной тональности. — Ладно. Что будем делать, командор? Как его отсюда выкатывать?</p><p>Эрвин встрепенулся, будто внезапно вспомнив, зачем он сюда, собственно, явился и, отойдя от клетки, направился куда-то вглубь помещения.</p><p>— Предположу, «выкатывать» его отсюда сподручнее всего будет в том месте, где он сюда… — Эрвин замешкался на пару секунд и закончил под звук расползающихся стыковых воротин: — ...вкатился. </p><p>— Смит! А если бы циркуляция работала?! — Леви готов был его избить.</p><p>— Так не работает же. Слышно. Ты чего?</p><p>Леви подошел, мельком взглянул в зияющий пустотой проем и, схватив Эрвина за плечо (будто удержал бы, включись сейчас циркуляция воздуха в этом секторе!), шлепнул ладонью по панели управления. Воротины поползли закрываться.</p><p>— Как узнал? — Леви потащил его обратно к выходу в коридор.</p><p>— Техэтажи — это очень часто бывшие стыкотсеки. Ну… на выживших базах. На заброшенных они стыкотсеками так и остались. Я был как-то на закрытой марсианской базе. С отцом еще, он нашему классу экскурсию там организовал…</p><p>— М-м, — понимающе кивнул Леви, покосившись на ксеноморфа, всем телом приникшего к силовому барьеру.</p><p>— Что «м-м»? — улыбнулся Смит и, остановившись, высвободился из его хватки.</p><p>— Понял, почему военпол был так уверен, что разведка разберется, как достать «кораблик» из «бутылки». Доук же учился с тобой…</p><p>— Доука не было, когда его парни ловили здесь этого монстра, — возразил Эрвин.</p><p>— И тебя нет в Каранесе, — Леви пожал плечами. —  И в Тросте нет. И на «нашем» титане тоже. Если ты мне скажешь, что понятия не имеешь, чем прямо сейчас заняты Зоэ, Закариас или отправленный тобой в Трост Несс, я подам в отставку.</p><p>Смит усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ладно. Ты, вероятно, опять прав.</p><p>— «Вероятно»?</p><p>— Ты прав. Ханнес, организуйте нам свободный проход для стыковки на этом уровне, погрузки и отбытия. Шестидесяти минут, думаю, будет достаточно.</p><p>— Хоть сутки, только заберите эту тварь, — проворчал Ханнес, выглядывая из коридора, и вопросительно качнул головой: — Уходим?</p><p>— Да, — Эрвин шагнул за порог и, не оборачиваясь ни на капитана гарнизона, от которого сильно разило свежачком, ни на начавшего бесноваться в силовом плену ксеноморфа, уверенно зашагал прочь, вызывая с наруча «Стремительный»: — Джин, готовьтесь к перестыковке, мы сейчас будем.   </p><p>Леви притормозил у самых дверей и, оглянувшись через плечо на тут же застывшую тварь, тихо спросил у нетерпеливо переминающегося с ноги на ногу Ханнеса:</p><p>— Сколько, капитан, ты говоришь, титанов пролезло в прореху во время сбоя?</p><p>— А я разве говорил?</p><p>Леви хмыкнул. Ханнес явно неслабо прибухивал, но дураком не был.</p><p>— Ладно. Раз еще не говорил, тогда скажи сейчас.</p><p>— Три целых пять десятых. Прореха небольшой получилась. Три мелких титана проскочили, один покрупнее — застрял. Если б не застрял, к нам бы столько налезло! Они будто чуют, когда «стена» истончается. Сейчас, вон, пустота и красота. А тогда понастягивалось их сюда дней за пять до сбоя штук двадцать…</p><p>— А это из какого выпрыгнуло? — перебил его Леви.</p><p>— А кто ж его знает? Неразбериха была страшная. Мы всех пощелкали, — он вдруг самодовольно оскалился и безотчетно потянулся к внутреннему карману кителя, где, вероятно, и прятал фляжку со своим пойлом. — Только застрявшего трогать не стали, покуда не починились. А потом уж и его в расход пустили.</p><p>Леви кивнул и отправился догонять Смита.</p><p>До своего стыкотсека они шли молча, а едва ступили на «Стремительный», Леви поймал Эрвина за запястье:</p><p>— Нужно просканировать его. Вызови Ханджи…</p><p>Эрвин улыбнулся:</p><p>— Если однажды ты станешь командором, я буду спать спокойно.</p><p>Леви пораженно застыл.</p><p>— Что за херню ты несешь?</p><p>Смит быстро наклонился и поцеловал его в губы.</p><p>— Шучу, — прошептал он, несколько секунд спустя разорвав поцелуй. — Прости. Кейджи и Абель уже готовят сканер. Я тоже об этом подумал.</p><p>— Ладно. Еще раз так пошутишь — нос сломаю.</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>***</p><p>Они просканировали ксеноморфа прямо там, на «техэтаже». Быстро не получилось. Тварь бесновалась и пыталась разнести клетку, а сама клетка давала неслабые помехи. Однако спустя двадцать минут с начала запуска сканера Кейджи наконец хлопнул в ладоши:</p><p>— Готово! — и довольно повернулся к внимательно наблюдающему за его работой Смитом. — Ничего, напоминающего по структуре симбиотический узел, в этой тварюшке нет. Чист!</p><p>— Отлично. Тогда грузим.</p><p>— У нас еще два потенциальных троянских коня, — пробормотал Леви.</p><p>— И их просканируем, — кивнул услышавший его Эрвин. — Проконтролируешь погрузку? Я — на мостик. Пора запрашивать координаты.</p><p>Контролировать погрузку оказалось непросто. И не потому, что отряд шугался ксеноморфа или ксеноморф мешал грузить себя в специально подготовленный для него отсек корабельного карцера. Отнюдь. Разведчики работали четко и сосредоточенно, даже почти не вздрагивая, когда тварь ни с того ни с сего атаковала разделяющий их барьер. А тварь, в свою очередь, атаковала очень редко и, кажется, прицельно. Видимо, она все же могла каким-то образом отслеживать движение продухов, потому что хвост пару раз «пробивал» барьер и на несколько секунд высовывался «на полшишечки» во внешний мир… Тем не менее опасности такие атаки почти не представляли.</p><p>Труднее всего во время погрузки Леви было контролировать самого себя.</p><p>Проклятая форма с чертовыми узкими светлыми брюками не позволяла расслабить булки ни на минуту. Зазеваешься — и весь отряд будет радостно наблюдать, как у тебя встает на очередной выпад шипастого хвоста.</p><p>Когда клетку наконец установили в самом последнем и наиболее охраняемом карцерном помещении «Стремительного» (коих в тюремном блоке имелось целых десять штук с разной степенью комфортности), Леви выпроводил всех отдыхать да готовиться к вылету и, привалившись спиной к стене, тихо застонал.</p><p>— Вот же…</p><p>Ксеноморф опустился на все четыре конечности и ткнулся гладким блестящим лобовым щитком в силовое поле клетки. Хвост его снова начал вычерчивать в пространстве гипнотические восьмерки. Леви сглотнул и усмехнулся:</p><p>— Тоже хочешь, ублюдок? Пахну титаном, да? Видимо, и тебя на нем прыгали... Не такие уж мы и разные, как я погляжу.</p><p>Он оглянулся на двери. Можно заблокировать. И остановить движение продухов (панель управления клеткой он отобрал у Ханнеса перед погрузкой), и слегка увеличить их, чтобы не только кончик хвоста мог вылезать…</p><p>Ксеноморф зашипел, защелкал, вновь поднялся на задние лапы. И Леви застыл, упершись взглядом в медленно расползающиеся в стороны паховые щитки твари. Из открывшихся взгляду белесых складок слизистой потянулись прозрачные нити густого, резко пахнущего тухлятиной секрета, а сами складки с характерным хлюпаньем начали расходиться в стороны, выпуская наружу толстый костяной хрен с поперечными ребрами по всему видимому стволу и утолщением в навершии с жалом, которое то уползало внутрь небольшого, похожего на уретральный канал отверстия, делая эту жутковатую елду почти безопасной, то вновь выдвигалось на целых пару дюймов.</p><p>Леви шумно выдохнул и подался вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть поближе.</p><p>— Ты правда считаешь это соблазнительным предложением? — просипел он.</p><p>Ксеноморф затарахтел и тоже шагнул ближе к барьеру. По его похожему на орудие пыток члену стекала густая слизь, и Леви невольно подумал, что она, вероятно, крайне скользкая, и в жопу эта хрень въедет по такой смазке, как по маслу…</p><p>Собственный член больно уперся в ставшую очень тесной одежду…</p><p>— Капитан Аккерман, командор Смит просит вас подняться на мостик, — раздался в динамиках общекорабельной связи голос Нанабы. — Девочки и мальчики, мы стартуем через пятнадцать минут!..</p><p>Леви вздрогнул, тряхнул головой, выругался и отступил от клетки. Ксеноморф разочарованно заверещал, зашипел и раздраженно врезал когтистой то ли лапой, то ли рукой по барьеру, явно требуя, чтобы он вернулся.</p><p>Леви досадливо цыкнул и вышел прочь, заблокировав за собой бронированные двери.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С Ливаем что-то творилось, и Эрвин не находил себе места. Не покидало ощущение, будто он опять, как перед вылетом из Каранеса, из последних сил сдерживал сексуальное напряжение… И, как тогда, почему-то не позволял Эрвину помочь. Ему явно не хватало одной разрядки в сутки, которую они могли себе позволить, и свидетельством тому стала сегодняшняя внезапная поллюция. Явно не хватало! Но для серьезных и откровенных разговоров время было крайне неудачное, и Эрвин молчал, не трогал Леви. Потом. Вернутся в Каранес и все обсудят, все разрешат… А пока придется потерпеть. Обоим.  </p><p>— Зачем я тебе здесь? — мрачный голос Ливая выдернул его из невеселых размышлений, и Эрвин, слегка вздрогнув, обернулся.</p><p>Леви стоял прямо за его плечом, напряженный, будто натянутая тетива, и внимательно рассматривал полетную карту, в которой Нанаба сейчас последний раз перед стартом проверяла расстановку прыжковых координат.</p><p>— Как там наш пассажир? — негромко спросил Эрвин.</p><p>Ресницы Леви слегка дрогнули, но уже миг спустя губы изогнулись в подобии ухмылки:</p><p>— На слюну изошелся.</p><p>— Голодный, — пробормотал Эрвин. Он всерьез размышлял о том, как покормить тварь… и нужна ли ей вода.</p><p>Леви покосился на него и сокрушенно качнул головой, но промолчал. А через минуту спросил:</p><p>— Ты решил, что будем делать, когда эта хрень, которая «симбиотический узел», обнаружится у яута? Или у «императорского агента»?</p><p>— «Когда»?</p><p>— А на чем они, по-твоему, доставили нашему военполу этого двинутого ксеноморфа?</p><p>Эрвин улыбнулся и пожал плечами.</p><p>— Давай разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, Леви.</p><p>Ливай вновь уставился на полетную карту и кивнул:</p><p>— Ты командор.</p><p>— «Стремительный», к старту готовы? — поинтересовался какой-то суровый старик из центра управления порталами.</p><p>— Готовы, ЦУП, выпускайте, — отозвалась Нанаба и гаркнула по общекорабельной: — Ребятки, все на привязь!</p><p>Эрвин с Ливаем заняли ближайшие прыжковые кресла…</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Перебежчик с агентом ждали их на крупном обломке древней терранской исследовательской станции, прибившейся к группе «пристенных» астероидов. Обломок снаружи уже почти ничем не отличался от соседей-булыжников, однако внутри якобы умудрился сохранить не только герметичные отсеки, но и рабочую систему жизнеобеспечения.<p>— Командор, нам рекомендовано войти в астероидный поток, приблизиться к объекту Y87F9 и открыть стыковочный люк, — растерянно обернулась к Эрвину Нанаба, как только распаковался последний, пришедший прямо перед прыжком к указанным ранее координатам информационный кейс из Митры. — Может быть, просто отправим туда истребители?</p><p>Он отрицательно качнул головой.</p><p>— Нет, делаем как говорят.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Нанаба, у нас один из пассажиров — громадина в два с половиной метра и в двести с лишним килограмм, — вздохнул Эрвин. — Кресла в истребителях это в себя не вместят. Делаем как сказали. Подходим максимально близко и расчехляемся на прием.</p><p>Она насупилась, но повернулась к панели.</p><p>— Тогда все сели обратно в прыжковые кресла. Будет трясти. Гергер, активируй экраны.</p><p>Спорить с пилотом Эрвин не стал, вернулся в кресло и кивнул на место собравшемуся было куда-то свалить Леви. Тот раздраженно цыкнул, но послушно опустил неугомонную задницу обратно на сидение.</p><p>Действительно трясло. Поток был неплотным, но неоднородным, какие-то каменюки ползли крайне медленно, другие неслись, будто куда-то страшно опаздывали.</p><p>— Нанаба, максимально близко, — попросил Эрвин, наблюдая за творящимся вокруг «Стремительного» безумием. — Наши щиты должны прикрыть место перехода.</p><p>— Я не дура, — огрызнулась Нанаба. — Не говори под руку, Эрвин, или садись в пилотное сам.</p><p>Он усмехнулся и расслабился.     	</p><p>— Прости, командор, — через несколько секунд пробухтела Нанаба.</p><p>— Сам виноват, — ответил он.</p><p>— Только сосаться не начните, — Леви недовольно поморщился, и Хеннинг с Гергером дружно прыснули… тут же схлопотав по подзатыльнику от Нанабы.</p><p>На маневрирование и сближение с «объектом Y87F9» ушло добрых полтора часа. Полтора часа тряски и негромких, но отборных ругательств Нанабы. Только мирно посапывающий в соседнем кресле Леви (умудрившийся отрубиться сразу, как только Хеннинг выдал расчетное время продолжительности этого аттракциона) делал все происходящее терпимым… Нет, не терпимым. Приятным.</p><p>Эрвин поудобнее откинулся на спинку и, не скрываясь, заскользил ласкающим взглядом по тонким, почти мальчишеским чертам, по острому кадыку и едва заметно пульсирующей под кожей венке на шее, по расслабленно покоящимся на подлокотнике сильным пальцам…</p><p>Леви вдруг прерывисто вздохнул, нахмурился, и Эрвин, глядя, как меж темных бровей залегла недовольная морщинка, не сдержался: потянулся, накрыл его руку своей, сжал ласково… Леви, едва заметно вздрогнув, распахнул глаза, глянул на свои скрывшиеся в ладонях Смита пальцы и вновь опустил веки. Морщинка разгладилась.</p><p>— Спасибо, — тихо пробормотал он. — Хрень всякая снится.</p><p>— Я рядом, — шепнул Эрвин.</p><p>Уголки губ Ливая дрогнули в мимолетной улыбке.</p><p>Смит так и держал его за руку, порой слегка поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца по запястью, пока Нанаба наконец не хлопнула в ладоши:</p><p>— Готово!</p><p>Леви встрепенулся… и будто включился. Куда и делись сонная расслабленность да почти детская безмятежность? Собранный, серьезный, готовый ко всему солдат, ни намека на то, что пару секунд назад он казался совершенно беззащитным, и у Эрвина сердце щемило от нежности и желания взять его на руки, отнести в постель, раздеть сонного и укутать в одеяло, чтобы наружу торчал лишь тихо посапывающий нос…</p><p>— Чего расселся, командор? У нас люк раззявлен, и никого в стыковочной камере, — рыкнул на него подорвавшийся с места Леви. — Нанаба, что видишь?</p><p>— Переход вижу. В стыковочной барахлят внутренние голотрансляторы. От объекта Y87F9 отделились две фигуры. Идут на УПМ яутского образца. До входа в стыковочную три минуты. — «Стремительный» вновь легонько тряхнуло, и Нанаба очередной раз чертыхнулась. — Гергер, компенсаторы! — а потом повернулась вместе с креслом к Эрвину и Леви, из-за тряски на миг застывшим в дверях, — Господа, у вас полчаса на приемку «груза», иначе компенсаторы пожрут нам все запасы, и придется по полной нагружать основной стержень…</p><p>Эрвин кивнул, давая понять, что услышал, и быстро зашагал по коридору, догоняя несущегося вперед Ливая и на ходу вызывая Абеля.</p><p>— Сканер к стыковочной! — рявкнул он, едва парень ответил, и переключился на общекорабельную. — Отряд, боевая готовность. Все на места.</p><p>Они подошли к стыковочной камере первыми и остановились у заблокированных внутренних дверей, дожидаясь, когда Нанаба сообщит, что «гости» внутри, люк задраен и в камере опять можно дышать без скафандра.</p><p>— Командор, они… — начала Нанаба на десятой секунде их томления под дверью, и Эрвин, не дослушав, лишь метнул взгляд на вспыхнувшую зеленым индикатором панель и разблокировал вход.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В стыковочной камере еще мигали аварийные маячки, хотя атмосфера и давление уже нормализовались — вероятно, не до конца закончилась проверка на биозагрязнение. Впрочем, корабль позволил открыть внутренние створы, а значит — ничего серьезного прибывшие с собой точно не притащили.<p>Эрвин шагнул через порог первым, внимательно всматриваясь в две высокие фигуры, стоящие у сомкнутых внешних дверей вполоборота друг к другу и, кажется, что-то негромко обсуждающие. Один точно был яутом. Рост в два с лишним метра, широченные плечи, по которым рассыпались длинные, кожистые, похожие на дреды жгуты осязательных рецепторов. Пятнистая шкура, по большей части вполне себе обнаженная, лишь местами скрывалась под металлическими то ли украшениями, то ли элементами боевой амуниции… а может быть, и тем, и другим одновременно. Дыхательная маска все еще закрывала нижнюю «зубастую» половину уродливой морды и делала это чудовище издали чуть больше похожим на человека. Но обманываться Эрвин не спешил. Перед ним стоял самый настоящий, живой яут. А вот рядом с ним — человек.</p><p>Маячки наконец-то прекратили изображать стробоскоп, а нормальное, не мерцающее, освещение начало медленно увеличивать яркость, позволяя рассмотреть гостей. И Эрвин краем сознания отметил, что гораздо больше инопланетного перебежчика его сейчас интересует «императорский агент» — парень, потративший на «разработку» этого яута без малого десять лет своей жизни и доведший-таки дело до конца; человек, которому безусловно доверял сам император, полностью передавая под его командование целый военный транспортник и самого командора разведки ВКС; тот, кто десятилетие не был в родной системе, то ли скитаясь где-то одиноким, но свободным бродягой и вербуя союзников, то ли добровольно устроив свое пленение и собирая для Терры такие данные о враге, какие им — молокососам из разведкорпуса — и не снились… но так или иначе оставшийся верным человечеству и императору. Да, он действительно интересовал Эрвина гораздо сильнее, нежели обычный предатель… пусть и предатель-яут (нонсенс!)</p><p>Агент, впрочем, отнюдь не производил впечатления какого-то сказочного героя в сияющих доспехах. Высокий мужчина средних лет. Худое, но явно отлично тренированное тело. Сильно отросшие темные волосы, едва-едва тронутые на висках сединой, небрежно собранные сзади в хвост и перехваченные какой-то тряпицей. Заросшие щетиной щеки (маску, в отличие от своего спутника, он уже снял и держал в руке), глубокие лучики морщин в уголках глаз, смуглая обветренная кожа, жесткие, но правильные и почему-то кажущиеся смутно знакомыми черты лица. Из одежды — лишь поношенная темно-серая «роба», поверх которой крепились металлические пластины и обода, очень похожие на те, что были на яуте.</p><p>Он что-то негромко говорил, задрав голову и наставительно тыча яуту в широченную грудь указательным пальцем; тот молча внимал, глядя на него сверху вниз. О чем именно они «шептались», Смит не слышал и, если честно, отнюдь не был уверен, что, услышав, понял бы хоть слово. Скорее всего, его знаний инопланетного языка здесь оказалось бы чудовищно мало.</p><p>Эрвин открыл было рот, дабы сообщить о своем присутствии этой колоритной и, кажется, не замечающей их парочке, когда за его плечом раздался сиплый и непривычно растерянный голос Ливая:</p><p>— К… Кенни?</p><p>«Императорский агент» отчетливо вздрогнул всем телом и, обернувшись, пораженно уставился на выступившего вперед Ливая. Маска вывалилась из разжавшихся пальцев и громко пробряцала по решетчатому полу. А потом в живых, отливающих сталью серых глазах этого «Кенни» вдруг мелькнул мимолетный отблеск мягкого света, а губы дрогнули в усмешке:</p><p>— Надо же… Ты все такой же мелкий, Леви.</p><p>«Леви»? Откуда он?..</p><p>Ливай, выхватив из держателя лезвие УПМ, метнулся вперед. В руке яута в мгновение ока, будто из воздуха, возник длинный изогнутый нож, и у Смита застыло сердце в груди от понимания: сейчас произойдет непоправимое, а он бессилен что-либо изме…</p><p>«Кенни» раскинул руки в стороны, словно открывая Леви объятия, и, не глядя, в одно движение, почти в неуловимом повороте кисти выхватил из лапы яута готовый к броску нож, а самого низко рыкнувшего монстра коротким, твердым ударом в грудь оттолкнул себе за спину… И покорно поднял подбородок, полностью открывая голую шею, в которую уже впивалось смертоносное лезвие.</p><p>— Ливай… — предупреждающе процедил Смит, глядя, как по коже чертова императорского агента медленно ползет к вороту «робы» алая капля.</p><p>Леви цыкнул, отреагировав на его голос, но бритвенно-острой стали от горла «Кенни» не убрал. Он дышал загнанно, будто только что вышел из боя с десятком ксеноморфов. Это пугало.</p><p>Кенни…</p><p>В голове Эрвина что-то щелкнуло. Жнец. Кенни Жнец.</p><p>«Заказ на тебя взял Кенни Жнец, Эрвин, — сказал тогда, семь лет назад, Доук. — Этот мальчишка, вероятно, где-то перехватил информацию о назначенной за твое устранение награде и решил попытать счастья. Ясно, что не смог. Но он отнюдь не основная угроза. Будь начеку…»</p><p>А потом, месяц спустя, Найл удивленно сообщил ему: «Прошла информация, что Жнец отказался от заказа. Такого ни разу не случалось, Эрвин… Не уверен пока, не можем проверить. Заказчика до сих пор не вычислили. Но если правда… Что ты, черт возьми, сделал?»</p><p>Эрвин подозревал, <i>что</i> он сделал. Но, конечно, не сказал. Он не мог рассказать Найлу Доуку о своих догадках, кто такой на самом деле «Кенни Жнец». Потому что уже почти месяц был безумно влюблен в этого парня.</p><p>Значит… ошибался? Или?..</p><p>Он почувствовал на себе цепкий взгляд и вынырнул из воспоминаний. «Кенни», слегка прищурившись, смотрел прямо на него. Оценивающе смотрел, будто ощупывал… За душу лапал.</p><p>— Так… это и есть мой единственный невыполненный заказ? — вдруг хмыкнул он, изогнув губы в кривой усмешке. — Эка тебя распидорасило, Крысеныш.</p><p>Ливай дернул плечом, отчетливо скрипнув зубами, и из-под его лезвия выкатилась уже более крупная алая капля.</p><p>— Ладно-ладно, шучу, — Кенни медленно поднял до сих пор разведенные в стороны руки чуть выше. — На самом деле, давно хотел выразить свое одобрение. Благословение дать, так сказать.</p><p>— Все… знаешь?.. — прохрипел Ливай.</p><p>Кенни оторвал взгляд от лица Эрвина и скосил глаза на Леви.</p><p>— Не все. Долго царапаться будешь?</p><p>— Жаждешь большего? — такой злости Эрвин не слышал в голосе Ливая лет шесть, не меньше; тот вообще крайне редко проявлял эмоции.</p><p>— Я тоже соскучился, Леви, — Кенни продолжал ухмыляться, но что-то в нем неуловимо изменилось и — Эрвин готов был поклясться — не в сторону умиротворения.</p><p>Смит уже собирался шагнуть вперед, чувствуя: не вмешается — эти двое сцепятся в смертельной схватке. Яут за спиной Кенни очень медленно переместился на дюйм левее, в свою очередь готовясь к броску…</p><p>И тут Леви вдруг убрал лезвие от горла Кенни, рука его, опустившись, безвольно повисла вдоль тела, а сам он, сделав еще один шаг вперед, уткнулся лбом Кенни в грудь.</p><p>— Ты меня бросил, — на грани слышимости различил Эрвин шелест родного голоса.</p><p>Кенни медленно протянул за спину яутский нож, и когда его, не издав ни звука, понятливо забрали когтистыми пальцами, очень неуверенно, будто боялся пораниться или поранить, обнял Ливая. Склонив голову, он уткнулся носом в темноволосую макушку.</p><p>— Ты не охренел, говнюк неблагодарный, такими обвинениями кидаться? — тихо проворчал он. — Все ему оставил. Лучшую работенку для него выбивал. Все связи поднял, чтобы с заказчиком порешать, когда понял, что пиздюк мой в заказ втрескался. Думаешь, просто было с другого конца гребаной вселенной в кандалах на босу жопу это проворачивать, а? Бросил я его… Эй, ты чего там? Ревешь, что ли? — Он сжал действительно едва заметно вздрагивающие плечи Леви и, оторвав его от себя, попытался заглянуть в глаза.</p><p>Ливай дернулся, но Кенни поймал его за подбородок и заставил поднять голову.</p><p>— Я думал, ты меня… презираешь. И стыдишься. И что ты умер, — расслышал Эрвин бормотание Леви.</p><p>— Вот это сейчас обидно было, — беззлобно посетовал Кенни, внимательно, даже как-то жадно рассматривая его лицо, и вздохнул: — Ну хоть смеешься, а не ревешь. А то я уж испугался… Хотя тоже… нормального мало.</p><p>Леви презрительно цыкнул и вдруг поймал за предплечье его руку, оторвал от своего лица и, отступив на шаг, уставился на раскрытую ладонь. Даже стоящему в десяти метрах от них Эрвину было отлично видно, на что он смотрит. Уродливый шрам в виде башки ксеноморфа, очертаниями один в один повторяющий тот, что вечной отметиной носил на себе сам Ливай. Только «способы нанесения» явно в корне отличались. У Леви на ягодице остался неровный след «узора», глубоко врезавшегося в плоть одним краем. На ладони Кенни — отпечатавшееся полноценным рисунком, но явно неравномерно рубцевавшееся из-за вторичных травм клеймо.</p><p>Леви разжал пальцы, выпуская предплечье Кенни.</p><p>— Не моего ума дело? — хмуро спросил он.</p><p>— Не твоего, — совершенно спокойно ответил тот.</p><p>Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Леви коротко кивнул:</p><p>— Ладно, — обернулся к Эрвину, на миг зацепился взглядом за взгляд и, моргнув, в следующую секунду, прищурившись, уже изучал коридор за его плечом. — Где сканер, командор?</p><p>Эрвин в искреннем удивлении вздернул бровь и слегка улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я думал, сканер уже не нужен, — пробормотал он.</p><p>Леви непонимающе нахмурился, по-прежнему высматривая Абеля и Кейджи, и вопросительно цыкнул.</p><p>— Вы, кажется, отлично друг друга знаете… да? — Эрвин глянул на Кенни.</p><p>Тот в ответ широко ухмыльнулся, но не издал ни звука.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Леви и направился к Эрвину, все еще делая вид, будто его страшно интересует пустой коридор. — Поэтому полное сканирование. И карцер.</p><p>— Карцер? Леви, я не уверен… — начал Эрвин, но Леви, поравнявшись с ним, остановился, поднял наконец на него глаза и ткнул пальцем себе за спину:</p><p>— Он идет в карцер. С яутом делай что хочешь.</p><p>— Только не ссорьтесь, детки, — насмешливо фыркнул Кенни. — Я совсем не против тишины и покоя в уютном тюремном блоке этого замечательного судна.</p><p>Он оглянулся на яута и негромко гортанно что-то проклокотал. Эрвин сумел разобрать только «достоинство воина». Яут глухо согласно щелкнул и, убрав куда-то нож так же быстро, как до этого достал, сложил руки на груди.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Нанаба, не стесняясь в выражениях, высказала Эрвину все, что надумала о нем, пока компенсаторы полностью разряжали внутренние аккумуляторы. Но он не вслушивался и не особо переживал за помахавшую ручкой с его попустительства и рванувшую в самоволку субординацию. Знал: как только Нанаба спустит пар (вскипела она, собственно, вполне обоснованно), тут же попросит прощения… и все уляжется. Она ни разу с того момента, как он стал командором, не ослушалась его приказа… просто по старой памяти порой крепко его припечатывала. Если заслуживал. Сейчас — заслуживал, и прекрасно это понимал. Но волновало его совершенно иное.<p>— Брат моей матери. Кенни Аккерман. Я жил с ним с пяти до пятнадцати, — кратко отчеканил Ливай, когда двери третьего, занятого теперь Кенни, карцерного помещения наконец сошлись с тихим шипением.</p><p>После тщательного сканирования новых пассажиров, к удивлению и Эрвина, и Ливая показавшего полное отсутствие даже намека на «симбиотический узел», яута поместили в камеру, соседствующую с камерой ксеноморфа. Там стояли скрытые голотрансляторы и имелись энергетические самонаводящиеся лассо, которые в случае необходимости легко запускались и с мостика, и с панели управления всем тюремным блоком, и с дверной панели самой камеры. Необходимая мера. Их новый клыкастый «союзник» покладисто снял с себя всю амуницию. Оставшись практически голым, если не считать нелепой крупноячеистой сети на пятнистом торсе и чего-то смахивающего на набедренную повязку из металлических щитков. Но наотрез отказался расставаться тем самым ножом, который чуть не пустил в ход против Ливая, и несколькими разнокалиберными сюрикенами. Кенни только фыркнул, когда обстановка по этому поводу всерьез начала накаляться:</p><p>— Это подарки его наставницы. Не отдаст. Если не собираетесь позволить ему держать их при себе — можете пристрелить его прямо сейчас.</p><p>Яут напряженно перебирал мандибулами и вызывающе смотрел на Эрвина желтыми, глубоко посаженными глазами.</p><p>— Пусть берет, — Леви едва заметно тронул Эрвина за руку. — Я справлюсь, если что.</p><p>Кенни молча хмыкнул, но, как показалось Смиту, вовсе не насмешливо… Скорее, с одобрением.</p><p>Эрвин позволил яуту оставить при себе опасные игрушки, однако и со своей стороны на неуступчивость «союзника» решил ответить некоторыми «санкциями». На «Стремительном» находились люди, за жизни которых Смит нес ответственность. Поэтому яут отправился в одну из наиболее охраняемых, максимально удаленных от выхода из тюремного блока… и, да, крайне некомфортных для обитания камер.  </p><p>Кенни же, как бы ни рычал Леви («Его вообще в клетку к ксеноморфу надо запихать… только обездвижить сперва, а то не довезем несчастную инопланетную тварь до Ханджи!»), отправлять в нечеловеческие условия Эрвин не стал. Он в принципе не видел повода даже для заключения Кенни в камере. Но Ливай сверкал полным ярости взглядом не хуже яута, у которого пытались отобрать подарки наставницы, а Кенни… Кенни, кажется, и впрямь вовсе не собирался принимать на себя какое бы то ни было командование на «Стремительном», планируя во время возвращения в родные пенаты спокойно отдохнуть в тишине и безопасности тюремного блока.  </p><p>— Заодно присмотрю за всеми прочими. Мимо меня не проскочат, — усмехнулся он. И без каких-либо просьб со стороны Эрвина выложил перед ним два простых, вроде бы даже самодельных ножа. — Больше ничего нет. Можешь обыскать.</p><p>Эрвин хотел сказать, что обыскивать его никто не станет, как и камеру запирать (они вообще должны все перейти под его командование!), но Леви раздраженно оттолкнул его плечом, шагнул к Кенни и очень быстро, но, насколько мог видеть Эрвин, тщательно обыскал того, удовлетворенно цыкнул, схватил ножи, ловко и пугающе привычно сунул себе за голенища и… заблокировал у Кенни перед носом дверь. После чего озвучил-таки ответ на молчаливый вопрос Смита.</p><p>— Брат моей матери. Кенни Аккерман. Я жил с ним с пяти до пятнадцати…</p><p>И сейчас, когда они, выбравшись из астероидного потока, выходили наконец на заданную точку для прыжка к титану Йегера и Нанаба распекала его за опустошенные аккумуляторы, Эрвин был очень далеко и от нее, и от временных проблем с нагрузкой на основной стержень (главное — запустить гиперы, в прыжке аккумуляторы зарядятся в два счета), и от мостика… Он думал о Леви. О том, как тот стоял, уткнувшись лбом в грудь Кенни, — такой маленький на его фоне и тем более на фоне возвышающегося позади него яута; о едва слышном «ты меня бросил»; о немного обиженных возражениях Кенни… Кенни Аккермана — личного агента императора, доверенного лица властителя всей солнечной системы... Кенни Жнеца — того, кто бросил совсем еще мелкого племянника совершенно одного в этом огромном опасном мире ради исполнения безжалостного приказа своего господина; того, кто, кажется, умудрился с другого конца галактики, находясь в рабстве у яутов, спасти его — Эрвина Смита — шкуру, аннулировав чей-то (они так и не узнали, чей именно) заказ на него.</p><p>Эрвин невесело усмехнулся. Да уж. Родственничка заимел.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Комкор, доложите ситуацию. Согласно имеющейся у нас информации «Стремительный» побывал на заданной позиции и принял на борт капитана Аккермана и его спутника. Но мы не могли с вами связаться целых восемь часов…<p>Эрвин отстраненно подумал, что теперь у него на борту целых два капитана Аккермана. Осталось заставить Микасу оторваться от Йегера и перейти перед прыжком на «Стремительный», и будет очень сложно найти более убийственный транспортник в обитаемой вселенной.</p><p>— У нас компенсаторы съели всю энергию, мы прыгали на одном основном стержне, майор, — ровно ответил он, глядя прямо в глаза начальнику императорской гвардии майору Лицбергу, сердито взирающему на него с основной голопанели. — Как только прыгнули, сразу запустили все вспомогательные системы… И вот — вы здесь.</p><p>Он лгал. Связь они вырубили принудительно, а включили совсем не сразу. Только когда на борту после воссоединения их маленького отряда все наконец немного успокоилось. Например, Ханджи перестала носиться по всему «Стремительному» (от карцера до мостика, от мостика до медблока, от медблока до карцера) и вопить как ненормальная от счастья, перевозбуждения и страха, что у нее могут что-то отобрать, когда они вернутся в Каранес.</p><p>— Где капитан Аккерман? — скрипнув зубами, спросил Лицберг.</p><p>— Если вы про капитана Кенни Аккермана, майор, то он отдыхает. Просил не тревожить. Сказал, что свяжется с императором сам, как только нормально выспится. По просьбам штабных мохнатых задниц просил его не беспокоить. Простите, майор, капитан Аккерман очень настаивал, чтобы в случае необходимости эту фразу передали дословно, — а вот сейчас он говорил чистую правду, именно так Кенни Аккерман и сказал, перед тем как улечься на жесткую теремную койку, блаженно вытянуть ноги и почти мгновенно отрубиться.</p><p>Лицберг пошел багровыми пятнами, но взрыва негодования не последовало. Вероятно, майор отлично знал, кто такой Кенни Аккерман, и предпочел проглотить переданную от него шпильку.</p><p>— А как его спутник? — выдавил он.</p><p>Эрвин молча переключил исходящий поток с голотрансляторов мостика на голотрансляторы в камере яута. Косматая гора мускулов сидела в позе лотоса прямо на полу и сосредоточенно чистила когти на огромных ручищах отвоеванным у Смита ножом.</p><p>— Вы держите его в карцере? — в голосе Лицберга промелькнуло легкое неверие в происходящее.</p><p>— У меня на борту люди, майор. Когда примете его под свою ответственность, можете предоставить ему собственную спальню. От меня этого не требуйте, — Эрвин вновь активировал голотрансляторы мостика и отразил разъяренный взгляд Лицберга полной невозмутимостью собственного. — Его все устраивает.</p><p>— В какие сроки ждать вас в Каранесе, комкор?</p><p>Эрвин еле сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться от воспоминания о необходимости опять тащиться долгие шесть суток от «Марии» до «Розы». А теперь еще и напряжены все до предела. Везут груз, какой никто до сих пор не возил. И под постоянным надзором гвардейцев находиться не комфортнее, чем у яута в камере. И Леви на взводе. Эрвин еще ни разу не видел его таким... Надо бы поймать да хоть немного пригладить колючки, а то отряд уже дружно головы в плечи втягивает, стоит капитану Ливаю Аккерману появиться на горизонте.</p><p>— Комкор!</p><p>— Будем в Каранесе через семь стандартных суток. Ждем согласования времени проходов для двух кораблей от ЦУПов, майор. Мы свяжемся с вами.</p><p>— Ах да, — Лицберг расплылся в неприятной ухмылке. — Вам еще предстоит объяснить, что за несанкционированный балаган вы учинили с этим вашим тита…</p><p>— Спасибо, что переживаете, Лицберг, — отзеркалил его ухмылку Эрвин. — Но это не ваше дело. Если у вас все, майор, я хотел бы вернуться к насущным делам.</p><p>Лицберг что-то буркнул себе под нос и оборвал связь. Эрвин выдохнул и устало потер ладонями лицо, разминая закаменевшие от напряжения мышцы.</p><p>— А нам сильно достанется, сэр? — тут же спросила Саша (пилотная связка Джин-Браус-Кирштейн, заступившая на дежурство буквально час назад, кажется, все это время не дышала). — Ну… за титанчика нашего?</p><p>Смит скользнул по ним троим мимолетным взглядом и успокаивающе улыбнулся:</p><p>— Вам нет. А я справлюсь. Что там с ответом от наших «звездных врат»?</p><p>— Флэртон согласовал время, сэр.</p><p>— Для титана тоже?</p><p>— Да, сэр.</p><p>— Скоро?</p><p>— Через девять часов, сэр.</p><p>Девять часов. Надо найти Ливая и…</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эрвин, проследив, как Кенни с наслаждением втягивает в себя табачный дым, быстро запустил с наруча очистку воздуха в камере и задал вопрос:<p>— На чем вы забросили ксеноморфа в Шиганшину?</p><p>Кенни, вновь вытянувшись на узкой койке, смерил его насмешливым взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век.</p><p>— На чем поймали, на том и забросили, командор. Зачем задаешь вопросы, на которые знаешь ответы? Ты же умный парень. Не верю, что мой Крысеныш с тобой только из-за красоты твоей божественной. Хотя, конечно, хорош, не спорю, сам бы выеб…</p><p>Эрвин напомнил себе, что этот несчастный десять долгих лет провел в яутском рабстве. Оттуда никто еще не возвращался. Никогда.</p><p>— Ни у вас, ни у яута нет «симбиотического узла», — возразил он, проигнорировал пошлости.</p><p>— Чего нет? — Кенни даже сигарету изо рта вытащил.</p><p>— Органа, который образуется в мозгу пилота, связанного с титаном, — спокойно пояснил Эрвин. — Наши специалисты назвали его «симбиотическим узлом».</p><p>— А-а… — Кенни понимающе качнул головой и, усмехнувшись, вновь затянулся. — Этого наверняка нет. Ни Арханг, ни я для пилотирования не подошли… слава богам Парадайза.</p><p>Эрвин кивнул.</p><p>— Тогда как?</p><p>— Не мой секрет, командор, прости. Теперь я спрашиваю, — он вдруг стал очень серьезным. — От вас несет титаном. От обоих. Вы прыгали на нем?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Сколько раз?</p><p>— Моя очередь задавать вопрос. Арханг говорит на терранском, у него на шее символ «Понимание», он обладает навыками переводчика. Почему?..</p><p>— Потому что ни один из вас пока не доказал ему, что достоин его отказа от родной речи ради вашего понимания, — ухмыльнулся Кенни и повторил вопрос: — Сколько раз?</p><p>— Один.</p><p>— Давно?</p><p>Эрвин отрицательно качнул головой и спросил:</p><p>— Много там наших, капитан?</p><p>Кенни помрачнел. Докурил сигарету в две затяжки и, стрельнув окурком в открывшийся приемник утилизатора, кивнул.</p><p>— Не позволяй титанам «жрать» твоих людей, командор. И лучше… продумай, как солдаты могут быстро убить себя, если их «сжирают».</p><p>В камере наступила мертвая тишина. Эрвин переваривал услышанное, Кенни мрачно закуривал вторую.</p><p>— Я думал, большинство гибнет. Мы находим части тел… — прошептал Эрвин.</p><p>— У вас есть пилот, командор, — проговорил Кенни. — Попробуй отрезать ему ногу.</p><p>— Это нереально, — пробормотал Смит. — Быстрая регенерация — одно, но восстановление утраченной конечности…</p><p>— Ну хоть палец отрежь. Хотя ногу — нагляднее, — Кенни ухмыльнулся. — Восстановить они не могут только мозг и железы. С тебя два ответа. Как давно вы прыгали?</p><p>— Чуть больше месяца назад. Что опасного в прыжке?</p><p>— А ты не знаешь?</p><p>В коридоре послышались быстрые приближающиеся шаги, и четыре секунды спустя в дверях появился крайне недовольный Ливай.</p><p>— Прекрасно, командор, — проговорил он, окинув камеру взглядом и бросив на кровать Кенни один из принесенных пакетов с едой. — На мое мнение ты срать хотел. Может, и спать тогда не со мной будешь?</p><p>Эрвин улыбнулся и, шагнув к нему, попытался обнять:</p><p>— Перестань. Ты ведешь себя как обиженный подросток, Леви.</p><p>— А ты, как наивная дурочка, попавшая под его обаяние, — огрызнулся Ливай и вывернулся из объятий. — Отъебись. Тебя там вызывает Лицберг. Совет хочет прислать проверяющего, чтобы убедиться, что ты способен обеспечить полную безопасность при содержании живого ксеноморфа. Четырехглазая тебе голову откусит, если не отвоюешь его.</p><p>Эрвину было плевать и на Лицберга, и на совет, и на проверяющего… и на всех ксеноморфов мира. Ему отчаянно хотелось только, чтобы Ливай перестал злиться…</p><p>— Леви…</p><p>— Отъебись, сказал, — Он вышел из камеры и исчез в направлении дальних отсеков тюремного блока.</p><p>Эрвин медленно выдохнул, устало опустив веки. Какой же он опять стал колючий! Чёрт.</p><p>— Ясно.</p><p>Негромкий голос Кенни Аккермана заставил его слегка вздрогнуть. Эрвин вновь повернулся к собеседнику и выдавил из себя невеселую улыбку.</p><p>— Вы здорово его обидели, капитан. И у меня есть пара личных вопросов к вам по поводу этих обид.</p><p>Кенни, слегка прищурившись, изучал дверной проем, в котором скрылся его племянник.</p><p>— Все, что было до тебя, тебя не касается, командор, — пробормотал он и, взглянув на Смита, вдруг очень серьезно произнес: — Зря пускаешь его к ксеноморфу. И к яуту не стоит. Я бы на твоем месте вообще запер его пока в каюте…</p><p>— Хорошо, что вы не на моем месте, капитан, — Эрвин почувствовал, как совершенно иррационально вскипает. — Он уже не тот ребенок, которого можно избить, оставив на нем шрамы, куда-то пустить или не пустить, где-то запереть. Я его командир, а не хозяин.</p><p>— Ты дурак, командор. Влюбленный дурак, который не видит очевидного, — Кенни сокрушенно качнул головой, бросил недокуренную сигарету прямо на пол и поднялся. — Он Аккерман. Забери его из тюремного блока и запри, к хуям, в своей каюте до прибытия в Каранес! А будет вести себя, как сейчас, отшлепай хорошенько по той самой жопе, на которой я когда-то оставил проклятый шрам. Оставил, мать твою, потому что до того случая ни разу эту жопу не трогал, а надо было!..</p><p>Пальцы сами сжались в кулак. Удар вышел не слишком прицельным и, наверное, излишне сильным. Не сдержался.</p><p>Кенни откинуло к противоположной стене, но на ногах он устоял… Вытер рукавом кровь и, усмехнувшись разбитыми губами, процедил:</p><p>— Я с тебя шкуру спущу, если с ним что-нибудь случится, командор разведкорпуса Эрвин Смит. </p><p>Эрвин вышел и впервые за все время сам заблокировал дверь камеры Кенни Аккермана.</p><p>А всего сутки спустя…</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Устал? — Эрвин обнял Ливая сзади, прижался губами к виску и мельком бросил взгляд на часы.<p>— Нет. — Леви застыл, напряженный, скованный, но не попытался выскользнуть и удрать, как это происходило в последнее время все чаще… И потому Эрвин улыбнулся.</p><p>— А я — да. Мне не хватает моего капитана Леви. Он постоянно где-то пропадает, а я один воюю тут… со всеми.</p><p>Ливай слегка дернулся, когда Эрвин расстегнул на нем рубашку и наконец коснулся подушечками пальцев напряженного живота.</p><p>— С кем?</p><p>— Главком грозился на кол посадить… — хмыкнул Эрвин, вспомнив последний разговор с Закклаем, и, зарывшись носом Ливаю в волосы, с наслаждением втянул родной аромат. — Ханджи вообще пришлось запретить приближаться к тюремному блоку. У нее идея фикс взять у яута все возможные анализы, пока его у нас не отобрали.</p><p>Леви хмыкнул, вероятно, тоже ярко представив себе, во что может перерасти попытка Зоэ потыкать в Арханга своими иголками, катетерами и зондами. </p><p>— Доук пытался для чего-то вызвать тебя, — продолжил Эрвин и, выпростав рубашку из брюк Ливая, жадно заскользил по голой коже ладонями. — Шипел не хуже ксеноморфа.  </p><p>Леви фыркнул.</p><p>— А потом он решил отобрать у Закариаса твой наруч…</p><p>— И потерял анальную девственность?</p><p>Эрвин улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ну… Грубо говоря, «отсосал».</p><p>— Майк крут…</p><p>— Да… — Эрвин вновь взглянул на часы и вздохнул: — Через двадцать минут нам с ним с двух сторон убеждать проверяющего из Митры, что мы готовы к работе с ксеноморфом… А я могу думать только о тебе… Успеем?..</p><p>Леви юрко развернулся в него в объятиях и опустился на колени.</p><p>— Куда мы денемся… — пробормотал он, ловко высвобождая из-под одежды болезненно пульсирующий от желания член Эрвина и тут же обхватывая головку губами.</p><p>У Смита перехватило дыхание. Не найдя в себе сил сопротивляться, он запустил пальцы в волосы Леви и сам толкнулся ему в рот.</p><p>— Вернусь… С меня самый сладкий минет, — прохрипел он. — Давно не ласкал тебя ртом, соскучился безумно!</p><p>Ливай не ответил, объективно — не мог.</p><p>Проверка затянулась на добрых четыре часа. Длинный как жердь и такой же тощий проверяющий советник Краниш совал свой крючковатый нос во все, что касалось и что не касалось исследовательской работы разведкорпуса. В какой-то момент Эрвину почудилось, что Майк, которому пришлось взять на себя функцию представителя высших чинов разведки на этом «мероприятии», готов вытащить табельный плазмомет и разрядить его в этого дотошного богомола.</p><p>Однако в конце концов Краниш вдруг замер, взглянул на транслируемого с наруча Майка Эрвина и… улыбнулся, в одно мгновение преобразившись в невероятно симпатичного парня.</p><p>— Думаю, сэр, у совета в ближайшие несколько лет не будет вопросов по поводу техники безопасности в исследовательском центре разведкорпуса. Никогда еще не видел настолько продуманного и тщательно соблюдаемого протокола по организации работ с опасными объектами.</p><p>— У нас служат специалисты, бывавшие в бою, советник. Они знают, что такое опасность, и стараются сделать все, чтобы для гражданских никакой опасности в тылу не было.</p><p>— Это видно, командор. Спасибо за сопровождение и приятную компанию, капитан Закариас…</p><p>— Господа, — продолжать обмен любезностями Эрвин не был готов и решил перевесить эту ношу на Майка, ему все равно не сбежать, а командор сейчас мог. — Я вынужден вас оставить. Служба.</p><p>— Службе привет, — едва слышно буркнул Майк, и Эрвин, улыбнувшись ему, наконец отключился.</p><p>А потом обернулся к сидящей в уголке и довольно скалящейся Ханджи.</p><p>— Молодцы? — спросил он.</p><p>Она подскочила, бросилась ему на шею и поцеловала в щеку.</p><p>— Молодцы! Спасибо! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! — и вдруг быстро отстранилась. — Ой, тут Ливай заглядывал. Я ему шепнула, что, кажется, еще долго…</p><p>Эрвин вздохнул, глянул на наруч и направился к выходу:</p><p>— Не трогайте нас хотя бы часа четыре, ладно?</p><p>— Как скажешь, командор, — отсалютовала она. — Приятного отдыха.</p><p>Эрвин почти бегом направился к своей каюте… и удивленно застыл, когда понял, что та совершенно пуста. Леви не было ни в постели, ни в душе, ни в туалете. Эрвин озадаченно взъерошил волосы на затылке и вышел в коридор, решив: быстрее будет найти, чем дождаться…</p><p>Быстрее не получилось. Он обошел тренажерку, мостик, камбуз — и не нашел ни следа Ливая. Спустился к тюремному блоку и даже заглянул в сектор, где находится Кенни, но там стояла сонная тишина, а камера старшего Аккермана была заблокирована. Вряд ли Леви стал бы закрывать двери, если бы пришел поболтать с «любимым дядюшкой».</p><p>Эрвин сходил к грузовым отсекам, проверил, не устроил ли Леви ночную инспекцию чистоты в салонах истребителей; не особо надеясь на успех, заглянул в жилой блок к единственной отдыхавшей в своей каюте связке Эрда Джина. Леви не было нигде.</p><p>Смит вернулся на мостик.</p><p>— Нанаба…</p><p>— Да, мой командор! — она даже не обернулась. — Хеннинг, не зевай, они нас уделают!</p><p>— Чем вы заняты, офицеры? — не слишком стараясь изображать командирскую строгость, поинтересовался Эрвин.</p><p>— Тренировкой… Гергер, справа! И тестированием, мой командор! — отозвалась Нанаба, быстро скользя пальцами по нескольким панелям управления сразу.</p><p>Он подошел ближе. «Стремительный» и титан Йегера, мчась на стандарте по заданному маршруту… играли в космическое подобие тенниса: ловили щитами и отражали друг в друга минимальный боевой заряд.</p><p>Эрвин хмыкнул.</p><p>— Какой счет?</p><p>— Этот гад пока выигрывает, — недовольно буркнул Хеннинг.</p><p>— Почти всухую, — еще более мрачно добавил Гергер и выругался, когда «Стремительный» пропустил очередную подачу Йегера.</p><p>— Неудивительно, — пожал плечами Эрвин. — Пилот-то в титане — лейтенант разведки ВКС Терры.</p><p>На мостике на миг повисла тишина, а потом связка довольно захмыкала. </p><p>Смит улыбнулся и наконец спросил о том, ради чего сюда пришел:</p><p>— Капитан Леви на титане?</p><p>— Нет, сэр, — не оборачиваясь, без промедления ответил Хеннинг. — Как обычно, в тюремном он.</p><p>— В тюремном? — Смит нахмурился. — Я заглядывал…</p><p>На душе вдруг стало нехорошо. Он не заглядывал, он, по сути, прошел мимо.</p><p>— Нанаба, выведи на… — что-то остановило его, и закончил Эрвин не так, как хотел изначально: — На мой наруч поток голотрансляторов тюремного, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Могу на панель, комкор, мы закончили почти… — отозвалась Нанаба.</p><p>— Не надо. Играйте. Кинь поток на наруч.</p><p>— Есть, сэр. Держи.</p><p>Эрвин поддернул рукав, поворачиваясь к выходу с мостика, принял входящий поток, замер на миг, не веря собственным глазам… и, сорвавшись с места, помчался к тюремному блоку, на ходу выхватывая из держателя плазмомет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Путь за ксеноморфом и яутским перебежчиком оказался цветочками. Настоящий кошмар начался, когда они повернули назад.</p><p>Леви старался не думать о Кенни. О его словах, объятиях, шраме на ладони… О его присутствии на «Стремительном». О том, где он был все эти годы. Леви старался не думать о человеке, которого любил как отца. Больше, чем отца, потому что, по правде говоря, Кенни никогда и не пытался стать ему отцом. Он всего-то долгие десять лет был для него… всем. А потом Леви из-за глупого поступка, из-за взбунтовавшихся гормонов и спермотоксикоза это все потерял. Одномоментно и навсегда.</p><p>Так он до сих пор считал.</p><p>Оказывается, ошибался. Но почему-то теперь стало только больнее. И Леви очень старался не думать об этом.</p><p>Только, вот… о чем тогда думать?</p><p>Эрвина накрыло волной внезапных забот — так было лучше. Хоть один из них двоих мог занять тело и голову чем-то полезным. За своими проблемами Смит, слава яутским яйцам, не успевал особенно придирчиво присматриваться к Леви и не замечал… ничего не замечал.</p><p>Леви стало хуже. Кажется, еще хуже, чем тогда, в пятнадцать лет. Хуже, чем до вылета из Каранеса… Он теперь не мог даже подрочить. Не вставал. Яйца постоянно тянуло, живот периодически подводило… А член не вставал. Точнее, вставал, но не тогда и не там, где нужно. Собственное тело насмехалось над ним и очень определенно сигнализировало: фантазии не работают, нужна реальность. </p><p>Он прятал от Эрвина в кромешной темноте каюты почти полное отсутствие эрекции. Пытался добиться ее болью, насаживаясь на член как можно резче… Но и задница уже, увы, давно не отличалась девственной узостью, а потому назвать получаемый эффект болью даже с натяжкой не получалось, и Смит тут же включал наседку и норовил перехватить инициативу, чтобы все сделать «правильно» — ласково и нежно. Становилось только хуже, и вероятность раскрытия его «адреналинозависимой импотенции» возрастала в разы. А он пока не готов был признаться Эрвину, вешать на него эту проблему.</p><p>Зато у клетки с ксеноморфом проблем не возникало и близко — в первые же сутки пребывания твари на борту он это выяснил… и перепроверил.</p><p>***</p><p>— Ханджи, стоп! — рявкнул Эрвин, поймав за локоть вновь рванувшую в тюремный блок Зоэ. — У меня уже в глазах рябит от тебя.</p><p>— Я… Мы можем перенести лабораторию туда, — тут же закивала Ханджи. — И мне не придется рябить у тебя перед глазами, командор!</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал Смит. — Никаких передислокаций. Ты со своими парнями сидишь в медблоке, ксеноморф сидит в карцере, — а в следующую секунду голос его смягчился. — Успокойся, пожалуйста. У тебя будет уйма времени для работы с ним. Не на корабле же! Ты утомишь его, и он издохнет.</p><p>— Думаешь? — с сомнением нахмурилась Зоэ.</p><p>— Даже я скоро издохну от твоей активности, — проворчал Леви.</p><p>Зоэ испуганно вытаращилась на него и театрально прикрыла ладонью рот. Леви закатил глаза, а Эрвин рассмеялся и мягко сжал ее плечо:</p><p>— Пора запускать связь… и, думаю, в ближайшие несколько часов мне придется торчать у голопанелей и отбиваться от обвинений во всех смертных. Кенни Аккерман заявил, что его это не касается, и лег спать, а потому мне сейчас придется убеждать гвардейцев и, возможно, самого императора Ури Рейсса в полном здравии и безопасности драгоценнейшего их агента… Будь другом, Зоэ, поработай пока в медблоке, чтобы я не дергался, ладно? Парни насканировали тебе и ксеноморфа, и яута… и даже, как утверждает Леви, куда более опасное существо. Тебе есть, чем заняться. Изучай.</p><p>Зоэ помрачнела, но нехотя согласилась:</p><p>— Ладно. Я только в последний раз сбегаю, попробую собрать его слюну…</p><p>— Зоэ, нет!</p><p>— Я соберу тебе его слюну, — вздохнул Леви и, перехватив взгляд Эрвина, пожал плечами: — Все равно этих крокодилов кормить надо. Всех троих.</p><p>Смит улыбнулся.</p><p>Он ушел до того, как Ханджи, снабдив Леви емкостью для биоматериалов, закончила выдавать сверху кучу ценных указаний. Но в конце концов и он вырвался из ее хватки.</p><p>Заглянув на камбуз и набрав десять разных контейнеров с мясными блюдами для яута, Леви сунул нос в морозильную камеру и вытащил огромный кусок сырого замороженного мяса для ксеноморфа. Почему-то именно такое меню показалось ему правильным. Кенни он пока решил еду не заносить вовсе: во-первых, еще не готов был встречаться с ним снова, а во-вторых, если Кенни завалился спать — его все равно не разбудишь.</p><p>Увешанный пакетами с едой Леви прошел по коридорам и переходам «Стремительного» до самого тюремного блока, совершенно никого не встретив, но зато, открыв двери самого последнего карцерного отсека…</p><p>— Что за детсад в зоопарке? — проворчал он, перешагнув порог и сгрузив ношу прямо у ближайшей стены.</p><p>Жан и Саша испуганно подпрыгнули и обернулись, а грозно шипящий и взвизгивающий ксеноморф, пытавшийся посильнее вбить хвост в крохотные продухи клетки и дотянуться до любопытных молокососов, резко сдал назад и мягко затарахтел.</p><p>В смотровом окне заблокированной соседней камеры торчала уродливая физиономия яута и, насколько Леви мог судить, выражала искренний интерес к происходящему.</p><p>— Сэр, мы… просто глянуть… одним глазком, — пробормотал Кирштайн, пятясь от начальства к клетке.</p><p>— Стоять! — рыкнул Леви и, когда Жан мгновенно замер, поманил его пальцем. — Медленно, без резких движений, пять шагов вперед, младший лейтенант…</p><p>— Я лейтенант, сэр, — обиженно начал Кирштайн, делая шаг вперед; у ксеноморфа едва заметно дрогнули пальцы на передних лапах.</p><p>— Медленнее, старший сержант, — процедил Леви, и Жан, поняв, наконец, что происходит, позеленел от ужаса…</p><p>Леви метнулся вперед и за доли секунды до того, как вгрызная челюсть твари, выстрелив сквозь продух, вцепилась Жану в загривок, отшвырнул пацана от клетки и схватил ксеноморфа за мышечный жгут прямо за клацающей острыми зубками челюстью. Тварь взвизгнула и рванулась из хватки, но Леви не разжал кулак, хотя по руке уже противно текла к локтю, пачкая одежду, едко пахнущая слюна.</p><p>— Сэр! — пискнула сзади Саша.</p><p>Ксеноморф вновь дернулся на пробу, но не столь отчаянно, как от неожиданности в первый раз, и быстро застучал зубками.</p><p>— Вон отсюда, — процедил Леви, сильнее сжимая кулак и свободной рукой доставая из кармана емкость для биоматериалов. — И донесите до всех, что я запретил любому, в звании ниже капитанского, приближаться к тюремному блоку. Игрушки нашли. С-с-сука…</p><p>Он чувствовал, как в паху потеплело и проклятый отросток, ни в какую не желавший несколько часов назад в постели с Эрвином подавать признаков жизни, принялся пробовать на прочность ширинку форменных брюк.</p><p>— Да, сэр, так точно, сэр, — вразнобой оттарабанили малолетние балбесы, но вместо того, чтобы живенько свалить, Саша, кажется, шагнула ближе:</p><p>— Вам… помочь, сэр?</p><p>«Да, блядь, штаны расстегни, рук не хватает!» — очень хотелось ответить Леви, но он только скрипнул зубами и, увернувшись от членовидного навершия хвоста, «пробившего» продух рядом с его плечом, ногтем откинул крышечку контейнера.</p><p>— Уйди на хуй, дура! — рявкнул он, подставляя край емкости под отбивающие дробь зубки и вновь уворачиваясь от очередной атаки. — Бесишь его.</p><p>— Мне кажется, это вы его бесите, сэр, — мрачно отозвался Жан. — Не Саша же его за яйца держит…</p><p>Продух, из которой торчала пойманная Леви вгрызная челюсть, медленно, но верно полз вверх, и скоро пришлось бы либо отпускать, либо вставать на цыпочки.</p><p>— Яйца у него ниже, — проворчал Леви и раздраженно надавил контейнером на слизистую под зубками. — Давай, плюнь. Очкастой очень надо. Плюнь, тварь.</p><p>Краем глаза он заметил, что у ксеноморфа начали расходиться паховые щитки.</p><p>— Не при дамах же, выродок, — буркнул он и, собрав еще несколько потянувшихся вниз нитей слизи, захлопнул крышку, разжал пальцы и отступил.</p><p>Ксеноморф взвизгнул и вбился в два продуха сразу: челюстью и хвостом.</p><p>Леви, не сводя с него взгляда, убрал перепачканную слюной емкость в карман брюк (все равно и мыться, и стираться теперь полностью, рубашка до самых трусов вымокла) и поправил прямо-таки эталонно налившийся член. Хоть сейчас демонстрируй торчащим позади малявкам, что значит готовый к сексу мужчина…</p><p>— Вы крутой, капитан, — прошептал за его спиной Жан.</p><p>Леви смотрел на показавшиеся под паховыми щитками ксеноморфа складки и проступающие между ними очертания жалоносной головки, слушал нервное повизгивание и призывное тарахтение твари и, сжимая через ткань собственный член, чувствовал, как обильно сочится предсемя, а в анусе мучительно свербит от желания.</p><p>— Вон, — тихо сказал он, понимая, что даже обернуться сейчас не может, не то что вытолкать этих двоих взашей… и удивился, когда услышал, как за спиной с негромким шипением расходятся и сходятся обратно двери — Жан и Саша наконец-то ушли.</p><p>Слабость в коленях заставила шагнуть ближе к клетке и опереться ладонью на силовое поле, дернув при этом головой в сторону, чтобы выстрелившая в очередной продух челюсть не вцепилась в ухо. Ксеноморф заскрежетал, будто рассмеялся, и Леви тоже хмыкнул, в упор глядя на вылезший из складок слизистой член. Тварь желала его. Вероятнее всего, не только выебать, но и сожрать, и второе ее желание он определенно не собирался исполнять, однако первое…</p><p>Хвост медленно, прямо-таки нарочито безобидно высунулся из продуха сантиметров на пять где-то на уровне бедра Леви, будто предлагая потрогать навершие.</p><p>— Это вряд ли, — пробормотал Леви, прекрасно помня, что безопасных округлостей у ксеноморфов не бывает, и у конкретно этой особи, скорее всего, хвост и есть самый смертоносный кусок тушки… Но как же хотелось коснуться!</p><p>Леви медленно дрочил, рассматривая полностью обнажившийся член ксеноморфа и искоса наблюдая за движущимся вместе с продухом в его сторону навершием хвоста. Задница сладко поджималась от мыслей, что он прямо сейчас может спустить брюки и рискнуть, подставиться…</p><p>Раздавшийся слева глухой грохот заставил Леви встрепенуться и, отстранившись от клетки, обернуться. Яут пялился через смотровое окно в двери камеры прямо ему в глаза.</p><p>— Блядь, — выругался Леви. — Я забыл, что мы не одни, детка.</p><p>Он горько ухмыльнулся. Оргазм накрылся. Не при дипломатическом лице же надрачивать. Этот клыкастый еще с императором встречаться будет, вопросы, важные для всего человечества, решать, а Леви тут ему порнушку устраивает…</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Леви отошел от клетки, взял пакет с едой для яута и, активировав на его камере силовую решетку, разблокировал двери.</p><p>— Кайфолом клыкастый, — бросил он, как только бронированные створы разъехались в стороны, и прицельно швырнул на койку в глубине камеры принесенный паек. — Нельзя было лечь и поспать пятнадцать минут?</p><p>Яут проследил за пролетевшим мимо него пакетом, низко пророкотал что-то и шагнул к границе камеры, но Леви сейчас было не до дипломатии.</p><p>— Иди жри, — буркнул он, заблокировал створы и направился к пакету с мясом для ксеноморфа.</p><p>Яут опять громыхнул кулачищем в смотровое окно. Однако Леви на этот раз даже не обернулся.</p><p>— Не мешай, упырь, — вяло огрызнулся он, взял пакет, приблизился на расстояние в три метра к клетке с ксеноморфом, выжидающе замершим с вываленным членом, постоял несколько секунд, собираясь… А потом в одно движение сняв защиту, метнул в гладкую башку рванувшейся с места твари мясной снаряд и опустил барьер вновь за доли секунды до того, как тряхнувший головой монстр опять ринулся к нему. </p><p>— И ты жри, — прохрипел он и, развернувшись, поплелся к выходу, с трудом переставляя ноги, чувствуя, как в сырых трусах чья-то невидимая рука начинает с силой выкручивать яйца.</p><p>Повторять подобные подвиги Леви с того дня не рисковал, больно уж тяжело давалась ему опавшая без оргазма эрекция. Лучше вообще без нее, чем так. Поэтому к клетке ксеноморфа Леви старался больше не подходить, как бы зазывно тот ни тарахтел, как бы шустро ни вываливал при виде него свои шипастые причиндалы, как бы ни ерзал с очевидными намеками хреновидным навершием хвоста в продухах.</p><p>— Иди в жопу, я занят, — бормотал Леви, когда наступало время обеда, и он, взявший на себя роль тюремщика, вынужден был опять встречаться со своим наваждением.</p><p>«Наваждение», впрочем, он больше кормить даже не пытался. Искусственно выращенное мясо твари не понравилось, и она очень технично повыталкивала его через продухи наружу, практически превратив в фарш. Потратив на следующий день больше получаса на отмывание пола в отсеке, Леви решил, что раз не жрет, значит, с голоду не сдохнет, и отныне приносил пакеты с едой только для яута. Ну и для Кенни, конечно.</p><p>— Ты серьезно? — усмехнулся Кенни, когда Леви, впервые заглянув к нему с ужином, как и у яута разблокировал основные двери камеры лишь после активации силовой решетки.</p><p>— Жалобы, пожелания, просьбы будут? — не отреагировав на его вопрос, в свою очередь спросил Леви и швырнул сквозь решетку предназначенный ему пакет.</p><p>Кенни ловко поймал передачу.</p><p>— Да. Десять лет племяша не видел, а он даже поговорить не заходит…</p><p>Леви хлопнул ладонью по датчику, и створы быстро съехались, заглушая последние слова Кенни. Не го-тов! Он не готов с ним разговаривать!</p><p>Однако никого другого он все равно не пускал к «гостям», и утром следующего дня камеру пришлось открыть вновь.</p><p>— Арханга можно кормить пореже, — не здороваясь, тут же заявил Кенни. — Не помрет. Нечего туда так часто шастать…</p><p>Леви раздраженно цыкнул и, швырнув ему пакет, вновь отрезал возможность давать ненужные советы…</p><p>Яут на трехразовое питание не жаловался, съедал все. Правда, потом. Когда Леви уходил. А в момент открытия дверей его, кажется, куда больше гостинцев интересовал доставщик. Во всяком случае, на забрасываемые сквозь решетку пакеты он ни разу не обратил внимания, пристально рассматривая самого Леви. Иногда он глухо ворчал, будто проверяя, понимает ли его человек. И всегда очень быстро напоминал о себе сокрушительными ударами в дверь, если Леви поддавался слабости и начинал посматривать в сторону ксеноморфа.</p><p>Вечером третьего дня яут вдруг сунул руку в закрывающиеся двери, и, если бы не реакция Леви, совершенно точно остался бы без руки.</p><p>— Чего тебе, сука, надо?! — рявкнул Леви, когда створы распахнулись вновь.</p><p>За спиной, будто поддерживая его негодование, зашипел и грозно защелкал ксеноморф. Яут перевел взгляд маленьких желтых глазок с Леви на тварь в клетке и, вдруг раззявив жвалы, зашипел в ответ. А в следующее мгновение резко присел и почти неуловимым движением пальцев метнул в ксеноморфа сюрикен. Тварь злобно взвизгнула и опять зашипела. Яут спокойно поднялся в полный рост.</p><p>Леви оглянулся. Ксеноморф ожесточенно бил хвостом по невидимым стенам клетки, капая шипящей на воздухе кислотной кровью на такой же невидимый, образованный энергетическим полем пол. Членовидное навершие его хвоста ровно по центру было рассечено сюрикеном… не оставшимся, впрочем, в зоне доступа твари, а благополучно торчавшим с другой стороны клетки в облицовке стены. </p><p>— Браво, — проворчал Леви. — Если он прожжет «Стремительный», твой клан будет должен разведкорпусу… — он задумался на миг и махнул рукой, — у Эрвина потом спрошу, сколько. Все? Развлекся?</p><p>Яут тихонько пощелкал мандибулами и, отступив в сторону, выразительно воззрился на дальнюю стену своей камеры. Леви перевел взгляд в том же направлении… и вновь обернулся к ксеноморфу:</p><p>— Мудак.</p><p>Яут заперхал, кажется, подражая человеческому смеху, выдернул из стены черный двадцатисантиметровый покрытый зазубринами шип и просунул его сквозь решетку, предлагая Леви.</p><p>— Нужен он мне… Ладно, давай, очкастой отнесу.</p><p>Леви потянулся, чтобы забрать «дар», и яут осторожно вложил опасную игрушку ему в ладонь, а потом удержал его руку за запястье двумя огромными пальцами, будто прося подождать. Леви нахмурился, но замер. В конце концов, ему только что показали, чего именно ксеноморф мог напихать ему в жопу, поддайся он обаянию его хвоста.</p><p>Яут отпустил руку Леви и отцепил какой-то зажим на своей «набедренной повязке». С громким грохотом на пол рухнула самая длинная и явно чертовски тяжелая передняя пластина.</p><p>— Ну охренеть теперь, — пробормотал Леви, ошарашенно глядя на возникший прямо у него перед носом здоровенный, в локоть длинной и толщиной сантиметров в восемь, быстро поднимающий заметно пульсирующую головку пятнистый член.</p><p>Яут самодовольно заворчал и подался вперед, кажется, предлагая Леви если не отсосать, то хотя бы потрогать. Леви моргнул и отступил назад. Оглянулся на ксеноморфа. Тот очень тихо стрекотал, наблюдая.</p><p>— Идите вы оба, — глухо рявкнул Леви и запустил силовые лассо, тут же обвившие клыкастого ухажера за все четыре конечности и оттащившие его, с грозным рыком безуспешно рванувшегося из силков, к дальней стене камеры.</p><p>После того случая Арханг даже на ноги не поднимался, когда Леви приносил ему еду. А у Леви из головы не выходило его откровенное предложение.</p><p>Член был огромным. Яут был огромным. И не менее опасным, чем ксеноморф… с единственной, быть может, разницей: ксеноморф не знал Кенни, а Арханг был с ним знаком…</p><p>В день, когда Эрвину сообщили о решении совета провести проверку на базе разведкорпуса, Леви чувствовал себя совсем отвратительно. Даже сорвался на Эрвина прямо при Кенни, обнаружив распахнутую настежь камеру. Леви было плохо. Физически плохо. И ближе к вечеру он уже собирался пойти к Ханджи и рассказать ей как на духу… обо всем. Он не знал, у кого еще попросить помощи, а сам себе помочь не мог. От постоянной тошноты жратва не лезла в глотку. Ночью в объятиях Эрвина хотелось не стонать от удовольствия, а скулить от бессилия и отчаяния. Слишком нежно, слишком мягко, слишком ласково… Слишком!</p><p>Леви не справлялся. А кого еще просить о помощи, как не своего врача и, да, подругу?</p><p>Он подошел к медблоку и даже собирался войти внутрь, но в смотровое окно двери увидел знакомый светловолосый затылок. У Ханджи был Эрвин. Леви сокрушенно опустил веки. Конечно. У них завтра день «Х», им многое нужно обсудить.</p><p>Он развернулся на каблуках и зашагал на камбуз за ужином для двух монстров в тюремном блоке.</p><p>— Захлопнешь двери, я выйду и надеру тебе задницу, — спокойно заявил Кенни, как только упомянутые двери разъехались в стороны.</p><p>Леви тихо цыкнул, оценив его разбитые в мясо губы.</p><p>— Кажется, что-то такое ты уже попытался сделать, да?</p><p>— Отключи чертову решетку, зайди и сядь. Давай поговорим, Леви…</p><p>— Нет, — Леви тряхнул головой. — Не сейчас.</p><p>Он бросил пакет с едой на кровать и собирался закрыть камеру, но рык Кенни его остановил:</p><p>— Сейчас! Ты прыгал на некастрированном титане!</p><p>Леви застыл, уже потянувшись к датчику блокировки.</p><p>— И? — хрипло выдавил он.</p><p>— Вхождение в Пути в полноценном титане выворачивает душу, — Кенни шагнул к решетке. — Науду… — он осекся и исправился: — яуты не ради развлечения кастрируют своих пилотов. Леви…</p><p>— В Пути?</p><p>— В гиперпрыжок. Открой решетку, зайди.</p><p>Леви вновь отрицательно качнул головой и слегка попятился.</p><p>— Душа слишком вывернута, Жнец, — пробормотал он. — И… Мне надо покормить твоего товарища.</p><p>— Ты — адреналинозависимый мазохист, Леви! Не ходи туда, чтоб тебя! — рыкнул в каком-то странном отчаянии Кенни. — Они же тоже прыгали! Оба!</p><p>Леви слегка кивнул.</p><p>— Мы догадались. Про ксеноморфа… А… Ты?</p><p>— Я — другое, — нехотя ответил Кенни. — Леви…</p><p>— В чем?</p><p>— Это не моя тайна. Леви, послушай, Арханг отличный парень, но сейчас он…</p><p>— Я просто отдам ему жратву, — буркнул Леви и закрыл, наконец, дверь.</p><p>Кенни в бешенстве врезал кулаком по стеклу, и громыхнуло не хуже, чем от огромного кулака яута. Леви даже слегка улыбнулся этой мысли.</p><p>Он, как и обещал Кенни, забросил в камеру Арханга его паек и почти сразу закрыл двери обратно… Почти сразу.</p><p>— Значит, тебя тоже кроет… — пробормотал он, рассматривая неподвижно сидящего прямо на полу яута. — Могли бы помочь друг другу, да? Даже Кенни рычит, что ты опасен, глядишь и сработало бы… — он ухмыльнулся и отрицательно качнул головой. — Ладно, все равно твоя елда в меня не влезет.</p><p>Яут поднялся, шагнул к решетке и, раззявив жвалы… показал длинный, раздвоенный на конце влажный язык.</p><p>Член в штанах радостно дернулся, и Леви бросило в жар. </p><p>— Срань яутская, — выругался он, отшатнулся от клетки и захлопнул-таки двери.</p><p>А когда вечером следующего дня Эрвин обрадовал его обещанием самого сладкого минета, Леви понял: вероятнее всего, на сей раз избежать объяснений не выйдет. Его накрыло таким отчаянием, что рассудок, кажется, окончательно помутился.</p><p>Нет, он попытался. Он пару часов потратил на попытки найти способ удержать эрекцию и заставить себя дойти до финала под ласками Эрвина. Но все придуманное было… обманом.</p><p>Он все это время обманывал его. И обманывался сам. Он не имел права так поступать со Смитом… Только вот выхода Леви не видел. Из-за постоянного недотраха в голове была сплошная каша.</p><p>— Просто подрочу об него разок, — пробормотал он, выходя из каюты. — А потом… потом решим, что с этим со всем делать.</p><p>Ханджи шепнула, что Эрвин будет занят еще минимум час. Хорошо. Вряд ли понадобится больше.</p><p>Мимо камеры Кенни он проскользнул незамеченным… на удивление легко. То ли Кенни постарел, то ли Леви стал опытнее. А может быть, и то и другое.</p><p>«Опытнее… — Леви усмехнулся, поправляя вздыбившийся в штанах член. — Как чувствовал себя сопляком, до усрачки боящимся вызвать его недовольство, так и чувствуешь».</p><p>На миг мелькнула мысль, что Кенни можно использовать, трахаясь с Эрвином в соседней камере, например, и мешая старику спать… Какой только бред не лез сейчас в голову!</p><p>Леви медленно выдохнул и вошел наконец в «самый охраняемый отсек» тюремного блока.</p><p>Ксеноморф отреагировал на его появление громким переливчатым щелканьем, но Леви только цыкнул на него.</p><p>— А ты смотреть будешь, гнида шипастая. — и, привычно опустив решетку, разблокировал камеру яута. — Давай попробуем.</p><p>Арханг уже был на ногах и тихонько перебирал мандибулами, рассматривая его.</p><p>Леви подошел ближе.</p><p>— Ты — на растяжке, — не терпящим возражений тоном предупредил он, — не хочу делать это через решетку. Не встанет.</p><p>Яут молчал, будто не понимал, о чем лопочет пришедший посреди ночи человечек. Леви активировал лассо.</p><p>Арханг грозно взрыкнул, когда его конечности обхватили уже знакомые ему энергетические петли, но быстро взял себя в руки и заворчал не особо довольно, но беззлобно.</p><p>Леви кивнул и настроил привязь на режим «Без резких движений».</p><p>— Медленно можешь делать почти все, что хочешь. Попытка дернуться — и тебя растянет, — объяснил он, не слишком уверенный, что яут понимает его полностью.</p><p>Однако Арханг очень неспешно потянул руку к решетке, и привязь, естественно, поддалась. Он попробовал еще несколько движений и, кажется, приноровившись, заурчал ворчливо, но согласно.</p><p>А потом указал Леви пальцем сперва на штаны, а потом на пол ему под ноги. Очень однозначный жест.</p><p>Леви окинул взглядом голокамеры, висящие в большинстве своем под потолком, но, решив, что вряд ли кому-то из дежурной пилотной связки приспичит сейчас посмотреть, что делается в тюремном блоке, расстегнул ремень.</p><p>Яут, присев на корточки, внимательно смотрел на оставшегося в одной рубашке Леви, и под этим взглядом отчего-то очень захотелось прикрыться.</p><p>— Никогда не видел человеческий стояк? — наконец огрызнулся Леви.</p><p>Яут фыркнул и кивком головы позвал ближе. Леви шагнул вперед. За спиной у него нервно затрещал ксеноморф, и Леви с Архангом, не сговариваясь, дружно цыкнули на него. Ксеноморф внезапно заткнулся.</p><p>Яут, не делая резких движений, просунул руку сквозь решетку и двумя пальцами взял Леви за член. За казавшийся очень маленьким в этих пальцах член.</p><p>Леви накрыло такой волной физических и эмоциональных ощущений, что он с трудом устоял на ногах, а из груди вырвалось тихое:</p><p>— Ангх…</p><p>Яут вопросительно клекотнул, но мгновение спустя, видимо, понял, что это был стон, и вернулся к облапыванию Леви. Коготь прошелся от головки до мошонки, оставляя на тонкой коже саднящий розовый след. Леви попытался найти хоть какую-то опору, но под рукой обнаружилось только покалывающее при прикосновении решетчатое силовое поле, ухватиться за которое было довольно проблематично.</p><p>— Постой… — прохрипел он, отступил и, отрегулировав длину привязи так, что недовольно рявкнувшего яута утянуло к дальней стене, отключил решетку.</p><p>Арханг уселся на задницу, расслабленно раскинув длинные ноги в стороны, и выжидающе замер. Леви подошел почти вплотную и отстраненно подумал, что, сведи сейчас яут бедра вместе, привязь, конечно, отреагирует, но ноги по самые колени эта груда каменных мышц успеет знатно ему переломать. Член дернулся и выпустил первую прозрачную каплю.</p><p>Однако ничего ломать ему Арханг пока не спешил. Он вновь принялся тискать Леви за член, очень тихо постукивая жвалами, катать в огромных пальцах его яички, отзывающиеся на каждое прикосновение неслабой болью. Леви, сцепив зубы, терпел, позволяя монстру изучать себя. Только судорожно впивался в каменные горячие плечи, когда Арханг чуть сильнее сжимал мошонку или слишком глубоко вводил острый коготь в обильно сочащуюся уретру.</p><p>Это длилось добрых десять минут. Леви казалось, что головка горит огнем от оставленных на ней острыми когтями и грубыми мозолистыми пальцами царапин, а предсемя, должно быть, уже окрасилось в розовый… мочиться потом будет чертовски больно. Но Арханг наконец оставил его гениталии в покое и, очень по-человечески крутанув в воздухе пальцем, приказал развернуться. Леви едва не заскулил, по телу прошла сладкая дрожь, колени подогнулись, и он бы упал, если бы горячие ладони не удержали за бедра. Яут развернул его и, надавив на поясницу, заставил нагнуться. Леви уперся ладонями в пол, и в ту же секунду яутские пальцы обхватили его за колени, легко подняли, отрывая ступни от пола и заставляя стоять на руках, а потом мускулистые бедра Арханга все же сошлись вместе, и Леви пришлось сильно раскорячиться, чтобы встать обратно на твердую поверхность.</p><p>Яут явно был доволен открывшимся видом. Одобрительно клекотнув, он сунул лапу между широко расставленных ног Леви и будто бы в награду за хорошее поведение опять потискал за тут же выпустивший новую порцию предэякулята член. Леви не выдержал и тихонько всхлипнул. Арханг заперхал, и Леви почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу не только от того, что стоит он практически вниз головой.</p><p>— Долго любоваться будешь? — огрызнулся он, пытаясь избавиться от неуместного смущения. — Я не на всю ночь…</p><p>Яут вдруг перестал смеяться и слегка склонил гривастую башку набок, рассматривая его зад. А потом осторожно коснулся когтем проклятого, вероятно, проступившего наконец во всем своем великолепии шрама. И отдернул руку, словно обжегся.</p><p>— Папочка не узнает, — просипел Леви, поняв, что прямо сейчас может лишиться единственного шанса кончить. — Не будь трусом, Науду Арханг.</p><p>Арханга тряхнуло, будто от удара под дых, и по камере прокатился тихий, но очень воинственный рык. «Так-то лучше…» — успел подумать Леви, а в следующее мгновение застыл и перестал дышать, потому что яут без лишних сантиментов, взяв его за бедра и сильно растянув ладонями в стороны половинки задницы… осторожно ввел в анус когти больших пальцев.</p><p>Ножи… Ножи Кенни в груде вещей на полу! Да и что он мог сделать, даже будь они под рукой? Одно движение, просто спазм его собственного очка — и он вскрыт…</p><p>Яут убрал когти и твердыми подушечками пальцев грубовато помассировал дырку. Леви почувствовал жжение в уретре и зажмурился. Вот только обоссаться не хватало!..</p><p>А миг спустя он уже забыл обо всех «человеческих» переживаниях, и когда огромные жвалы полностью обхватили его задницу так, что даже поджавшиеся яйца поглотила влажная горячая пасть, а в дырку уверенно и глубоко ввернулся склизкий, толстый язык, Леви без зазрения совести с громким стоном пустил струю смешанной с предсеменем мочи прямо на яутские бедра.</p><p>Арханг удивленно булькнул, но язык из зада не вытащил, только проверил пальцами стояк и, видимо, удовлетворившись его наличием, продолжил увлеченно вылизывать внутренности. Леви хватал ртом воздух и вставал на цыпочки, пытаясь хоть немного сняться и понять, насколько все «плохо», но, конечно, не сумел. Он находился в полной власти яутского самца, главного врага человечества. Почти голый, совершенно безоружный и… совсем не готовый остановить то, что «главный враг человечества» делал сейчас с его несчастной задницей.  </p><p>Боли, к слову, почти не было, было странное покалывание, будто сфинктер и яйца онемели. А еще ощущение распирания. Краем сознания Леви подумал, что, наверное, нечто подобное чувствуют женщины, когда рожают… А может быть, нет. Им, говорят, все же больно.</p><p>Язык вдруг пополз наружу, и Леви едва не заорал от чувства, что его выворачивает наизнанку, и осознания, насколько глубоко в нем была сейчас эта инопланетная хрень. Когда задница наконец опустела, Леви тихо всхлипнул. Раздвоенный кончик прошелся по краю дырки, чуть заметно надавливая, будто давая обладателю этой дырки оценить, насколько она теперь раскрыта. Леви попытался сжаться и ощутил, как из него потекло что-то горячее и густое.</p><p>— Рас-стянул и с-смазал? — просипел он, оглядываясь через плечо.</p><p>Яут наконец отстранился от его задницы и насмешливо клекотнул. А потом оттолкнул от себя (Леви едва не рухнул носом вперед) и движением пальцев приказал раздеться полностью, в свою очередь принявшись отстегивать прикрывающие его пах пластины.</p><p>Дрожащими, непослушными руками Леви с трудом справился с рубашкой, не сводя взгляда с высвободившегося из-под «набедренной повязки» огромного члена. Из зада продолжала течь густая слюна, сползая по внутренней стороне бедер Леви, а он смотрел на блестящую раздувшуюся головку Арханга, выталкивающую одну за другой крупные порции белесой слизи, и думал, что, вероятнее всего, этой естественной смазки вполне бы хватило. Только, возможно… было бы больнее. Онемение там, где кожи и слизистой касалась яутская слюна, стало теперь совершенно очевидно, и Леви даже немного испугался, что не сумеет кончить. Член его стоял как каменный, пунцовая головка, казалось, готова лопнуть при первом же прикосновении, но яйца… Яиц будто не существовало… и анус сжать уже не получалось. </p><p>Однако Арханга это вроде не заботило. И Леви почему-то решил: монстр знает, что делает. Пусть делает.</p><p>Яут, избавившись, наконец, от всего, способного им помешать, поманил его когтем, и Леви послушно шагнул вперед, опять переступил через массивные, сомкнутые вместе бедра и по кивку гривастой головы, вцепившись пальцами в широченные плечи, начал медленно садиться на любезно подставленную ему елду. Арханг едва слышно щелкал мандибулами и неожиданно мягко придерживал Леви за бока, а тот, зажмурившись и закусив губу, чтобы не скулить от переполняющих его эмоций, изо всех сил старался понять, рвется уже несчастная задница или податливо расступается, впуская в себя нечеловеческих размеров хрен.</p><p>Распирало так сильно, будто в Леви запихали небольшого титана. Или большого. Он бы, наверное, понял лучше, если бы не проклятое обезболивание.</p><p>— У меня в-все онемело, — сердито проворчал он. — Если не спущу, яйца тебе отрежу. </p><p>В желтых глазах яута мелькнула какая-то очень нехорошая насмешка, и Леви внезапно осознал: слишком все гладко… Кенни же не просто так…</p><p>— Ебать… — вырвалось у него, и из головы вмиг вылетели все мысли, когда яутский член, до упора загнанный в его задницу, вдруг завибрировал.</p><p>— Двигайся, — неожиданно отчетливо на чистейшем терранском пророкотал Арханг.</p><p>Леви не сумел даже удивиться, он быстро, поверхностно дышал и пытался взять под контроль собственные мышцы. Получалось неважно.</p><p>— Двигайся, — настойчиво повторил Арханг и сам чуть заметно толкнулся бедрами, выбив из легких Леви весь воздух. — Смазка нейтрализует слюну. Двигайся. Я не могу. Дернусь сильнее — меня растянет.</p><p>Леви разжал пальцы на его плечах и ухватился за кожистые теплые «дреды». Яут рыкнул недовольно, но Леви не менее недовольно цыкнул, и тот позволил.</p><p>Держаться за «дреды» было удобно. Накрутив эти жгуты на кулаки, он в прямом смысле слова подтягивался на них, снимая себя с члена Арханга и медленно опускаясь обратно. Яут гортанно гудел какие-то свои ругательства, но вскоре, кажется, то ли привык, то ли смирился… то ли ощущения в паху перекрыли все прочие. У Леви вот точно перекрыли.</p><p>Онемение действительно прошло. Теперь Леви чувствовал все. Буквально все! Каждым миллиметром слизистой, каждой клеточкой кожи. Он был растянут так, как никогда еще не был, и да, конечно, травм его очко не избежало, но боль сейчас почти не ощущалась, и он пребывал в уверенности, что крупных разрывов нет. Заживет. На Аккерманах все заживает, будто на собаках…</p><p>— Тхы… с-собираеш-шься в меня кх… кончать? — выстонал он, чувствуя, как внутри начинает распирать еще сильнее, и собственные яйца, тоже наконец-то отошедшие от «анестезии», поджимаются в предвкушении скорой разрядки. — Не кис-слотой х-хоть?</p><p>— Тебе будет все равно, — пророкотал Арханг, и Леви захлебнулся собственным криком, когда кожу и мышцы на пояснице прорезали острые когти. — Науду вырвет твой позвоночник. Это честь.</p><p>По телу прокатилась первая волна предоргазменной дрожи. По пояснице и ягодицам быстро текли горячие струйки крови, но яут еще не сделал ничего, что мешало бы Леви двигаться… и он продолжал насаживаться на огромный член, стремительно приближаясь к разрядке и отстраненно размышляя, что на этот раз, кажется, — все.</p><p>Где-то далеко бесновался почуявший живую кровь ксеноморф. Он тоже хотел, и Леви был уверен, член твари давно вылез из-под паховых щитков и сейчас жадно щупал воздух жалом. Интересно, не больше ли у него оставалось бы шансов пережить оргазм, выбери он ксеноморфа?..</p><p>Тихое шипение разъезжающихся дверей вырвало Леви из предоргазменного бреда, и от того, как тряхнуло яута, он, не оборачиваясь, понял: шанс и здесь есть. </p><p>— Не ус-спеешь, — пророкотал Арханг, чуть сильнее стискивая пальцы вокруг его позвоночника, Леви застонал и, полностью опустившись на огромный член, откинул голову назад.</p><p>— Ч-черт, — сокрушенно выдохнул он, глядя в потемневшие от ужаса глаза Эрвина, направляющего в голову яута плазмомет.</p><p>— Правда не успеешь, — спокойно сказал за плечом у Смита Кенни. — И нельзя. Он посол.</p><p>Леви закрыл глаза, разрывая зрительный контакт с опускающим оружие Эрвином и чувствуя, как первая судорога оргазма сводит всю нижнюю часть тела: от поджавшихся пальцев на ногах до мышц пресса…</p><p>— Ты сказал: справишься, если что, — сквозь гул в ушах пробился голос Кенни.</p><p>Леви выгнуло от второй волны судорог, и он, наконец-то разрядившись на широкую грудь яута сильной струей, хрипло выдохнул:</p><p>— Т-точно…</p><p>Пальцы сами скользнули к валяющейся на полу под яутской задницей «набедренной повязке», и в следующее мгновение, содрогнувшись в последнем выплеске, Леви одним махом перерезал яуту все плечевые сухожилия острым, будто бритва, ножом его наставницы.</p><p>Арханг, едва заметно вздрогнув, удивленно клекотнул, и Леви, выронив нож, без сил повалился на его грудь, ощущая, как в растянутую кишку бьет горячая струя яутского семени, как из ран на спине под собственной тяжестью вылезают огромные когти ослабевшей руки, как по плечу, прижавшемуся к чужому твердому плечу, текут обжигающие струйки зеленой крови…</p><p>— Леви, что же ты…  </p><p>Голос Эрвина совсем рядом, знакомые руки, осторожно обхватывающие его поперек груди, чувство, что задницу выворачивает наизнанку вместе с вытягивающейся из нее елдой…</p><p>— Я з-хабыл… К-кенни, — виновато просипел он, обнимая за шею подхватившего его на руки Эрвина и утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.</p><p>— Марш к лекарю, — рявкнул Кенни. — И сюда пришлите кого-нибудь.</p><p>От ощущения легкости вперемешку с болью закружилась голова, и, уже теряя сознание, Леви увидел из-за плеча несущего его к выходу Эрвина, как Арханг пытается вжаться в стену… и почему-то кажется очень маленьким яутом на фоне надвигающегося на него человека.</p><p>***</p><p>— …не пришлось, швы только на пояснице, — выплывая из беспамятства, услышал он голос Ханджи. — Внутри все терпимо. Обошлось. У него и это на пару дней, сам знаешь. Послезавтра все уже затянется. Но тут ведь дело не в травмах, понимаешь же, да?</p><p>— Да, — глухо отозвался голос Эрвина.</p><p>— Почему вы не сказали мне сразу? — очкастая явно была в гневе, и голос ее резанул Леви по ушам.</p><p>— Я не знал, — Эрвин ответил почти неслышно.</p><p>Леви разлепил ресницы и попытался сфокусировать на нем взгляд. Эрвин сидел рядом на краю кровати и осторожно гладил Леви по укрытому одеялом плечу. Перед глазами летали серебристые мушки, и Леви никак не мог рассмотреть его лица.</p><p>— Не знал он, — недовольно буркнула Зоэ. — Как можно было не знать?</p><p>— Он не знал, — проворчал Леви. — Я не говорил.</p><p>— Ты и мне не говорил! А уж мне-то мог бы…</p><p>— Свали куда-нибудь, а?</p><p>— Ну конечно, я свалю! Куда же я денусь? Как в следующий раз жопу зашить надо будет, зови, — Она выскочила за дверь и, если бы та не закрывалась сама, несомненно, очень сильно бы ею хлопнула.</p><p>Леви перевел взгляд на Эрвина.</p><p>— Я просто хотел подрочить, — пробормотал он.</p><p>— Необычный способ, — горько ухмыльнулся Смит.</p><p>— Я адреналинозависимый мазохист, — шепотом повторил Леви недавние слова Кенни, сказанные в его адрес.</p><p>— Уже понял.</p><p>— И… что будем делать?</p><p>— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — Эрвин слегка улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ладно, — Леви закрыл глаза. — Только не бросай меня.</p><p>— Никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Майк, делая вид, что любуется игрой света в стакане с виски, внимательно наблюдал за Эрвином. Волнуется. Очень сильно волнуется, судя по поминутно замирающему дыханию и чуть больше, чем требует освещение, расширенным зрачкам. Однако поза почти расслабленная, голос ровный… Молодец, командор! Тебе чертовски трудно, но ты молодец. Ты справишься.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Три дня назад Майк едва не поперхнулся выпивкой, заметив у барной стойки (у барной стойки крайне специфического, надо сказать, заведения!) знакомый светловолосый затылок. Закариас даже глянул на наруч, проверяя, сколько же вызовов от командора он благополучно пропустил, раз тот явился искать его в подобное место. Оказалось — ни одного. Но Эрвин определенно находился здесь ради Майка. Тут сомнений не возникало. Во-первых, сам он был страшно далек от подобных мест, а во-вторых… Вик — молоденький, но отлично вымуштрованный хозяином клуба бармен — очень убедительно пожимая голыми плечами и отрицательно качая головой, сам то и дело поглядывал в сторону ВИП-зоны на третьем уровне зала. Именно там обычно занимал кабинку Майк, сегодня принявший приглашение представителя дома Трауша, выставляющего на грядущий аукцион сразу десятерых рабов, а потому расположившийся чуть ниже.<p>— …Господин просил передать, что снимет любой лот даже в процессе аукциона, сэр, если вы согласитесь… — Отлично поставленная речь поверенного Трауша являлась прекрасным дополнением ко всем прочим достоинствам этого мальчишки, и Майк улыбнулся, оторвав взгляд от неуверенно озирающегося по сторонам командора и прервав говорившего взмахом пальцев.</p><p>— Мне предлагаются только лоты, Кайл?</p><p>Парень опустил глаза, уставившись на папку с анкетами всех сабов, выставляемых сегодня домом Трауша на торги.</p><p>— Думаю, сэр, господин рассмотрит любое ваше предложение…</p><p>Майк слегка дернул уголком губ.</p><p>— А ты готов?</p><p>Мальчишка вспыхнул и, закусив губу, быстро кивнул.</p><p>— Это будет честью для меня, сэр…</p><p>— Честью… — Майк усмехнулся. — Я подумаю. Продемонстрируешь мне свои навыки прямо сейчас?</p><p>Длинные ресницы стремительно взлетели вверх, и Закариас едва не рассмеялся, настолько у Кайла был пораженный взгляд.</p><p>— Не пугайся, — Майк слегка качнул головой и глазами указал в сторону барной стойки: — Вон тот господин в форме командора разведкорпуса… — он хмыкнул, но не стал озвучивать крутящееся на языке «совершеннейший балбес, как я погляжу!», — ищет в этом вертепе меня. Будь хорошим мальчиком, Кайл, пригласи его за наш столик.</p><p>Парень, сперва слегка растерявшийся, поняв, что от него требуется, просиял и, покорно склонив голову, быстро поднялся из-за стола.</p><p>Майк проследил, как он, подойдя к Эрвину, сдержанно поклонился, как ровно настолько, насколько следовало, подался к нему ближе, чтобы передать приглашение, как легким взмахом руки указал направление и, не дожидаясь, когда Смит встанет, неспешно направился обратно. Идеально. Если он действительно не против, Майк готов сделать рекламу дому Трауша…</p><p>Он вздохнул и поднялся, встречая своего командора.</p><p>— Не ожидал, — улыбнувшись Эрвину, Закариас приглашающе махнул ему на диван, на котором до этого сидел Кайл, и кивнул парню на папку. — Это нам не понадобится. Озвучь мое предложение господину Траушу. После того, как решишь, что оно интересно тебе самому, конечно. А теперь оставь нас, пожалуйста.</p><p>Кайл согнулся в идеальном поклоне (и впрямь, есть что рекламировать) и, забрав папку, испарился. Закариас опустился обратно на свое место, взглянул на Смита и очень негромко… взорвался:</p><p>— Слушай, командор, вас не было больше двух недель. Я тут как ксеноморф на привязи… Насилу дождался, одну увольнительную взял, и нате вам! Любимое начальство меня и здесь достанет!</p><p>— Нам нужна твоя помощь, — едва слышно пробормотал Эрвин, и Майк осекся. — Мне… и Ливаю. Я не знаю, как еще решить… возникшую у нас проблему.</p><p>Судя по тому, каким остекленевшим взглядом Смит сейчас смотрел себе на руки, Майк пропустил нечто очень важное в жизни друзей.</p><p>После их возвращения в Каранес вчера вечером он Эрвина почти не видел… а Ливая не видел совсем. Когда «Стремительный» и титан Йегера пристыковались, в доках творился полный бедлам, при том, что никого, кроме военных, там не было — исключительно три «дружественных» ведомства. Потом Эрвин отрядил Майка и его людей помогать Зоэ с перетаскиванием беснующегося ксеноморфа в подготовленные для того «апартаменты». А когда с обустройством чудища было покончено, Эрвин на запрос Закариаса: «Я свободен, куда двигать, командор?» — ответил коротким: «Отдыхай, капитан, я впрягся». Спорить с вышестоящим начальством — себе дороже, и Майк отправился, куда послали. А теперь, вот, оказывается, рано обрадовался. Без него не знают, как решить возникшую проблему. Проклятье… Ему нужна была эта ночь! И парочка симпатичных сабов. Лучше разнополых… У него тоже была «проблема». Серьезная «проблема»! Он еле пережил эти две с половиной недели! Даже, к слову, чудом никого не убил…</p><p>Майк повел носом и тяжело вздохнул. От Эрвина несло стрессом. И отчаянием.</p><p>— Выпьешь?</p><p>— Д-да… Наверное, — Смит потерянно улыбнулся. — Чувствую себя здесь не в своей тарелке.</p><p>— А она и не твоя, командор, — усмехнулся Майк и поманил пальцем официантку.</p><p>Эрвин рассказывал долго и сбивчиво, перепрыгивая с одного на другое. Про свои чувства к Ливаю, про Кенни Жнеца, который Ливая воспитывал, про то, кто такие титаны и почему яуты-пилоты сильно смахивают по своему статусу в родном им мире на древних терранских летчиков-камикадзе, про то, как после прыжка на титане Йегера их всех закономерно, оказывается, накрыло обострением эмоций и скрытых потребностей. Про то, что у Ливая есть особенность, о которой он, дурак ненаблюдательный, до последнего не догадывался. Про то, как он боится его потерять…</p><p>— Чего ты от меня-то хочешь? — хрипло спросил Майк, когда Эрвин, наконец, замолчал.</p><p>Смит долго смотрел в полупустой стакан с виски, а потом поднял на него глаза:</p><p>— Дай Леви то, что ему нужно.</p><p>Закариас слегка прищурился.</p><p>— Ты просишь меня провести с ним сессию?</p><p>Смит сглотнул и хрипло ответил:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Майк слегка усмехнулся:</p><p>— Не выйдет, командор.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Во-первых, потому что, — Внутри тихонько вскипала злость, — я, если ты помнишь, тоже прыгал. И у меня тоже есть… проблема. Ты явился туда, где я пытаюсь ее решить! — Он стукнул донышком стакана о столешницу. — Насколько это вообще возможно…</p><p>Эрвин коротко кивнул, и Майк осекся, глядя в ясные голубые глаза.</p><p>— Я помню. И… Ливай — лучшее решение твоей проблемы. Разве нет? — Он тоже поставил стакан на стол. — Я думал и об этом, капитан. Твоя… проблема меня волнует не меньше личных.</p><p>Майк моргнул, отгоняя морок (на миг, всего на миг он допустил возможность того, что предложение Эрвина превратится в реальность, и ему стало невыносимо жарко), перевел взгляд на выпивку и, сделав глоток, усмехнулся.</p><p>— Убийственная логика. Как и в большинстве твоих решений, командор.</p><p>— Ты сказал «во-первых», — не отвлекаясь на философствования, напомнил Эрвин. — Есть «во-вторых»?</p><p>Майк утвердительно качнул головой.</p><p> — Есть. Ливай Аккерман не играет в ролевые игры, Эрвин. Он нас с тобой на хрен пошлет. Ему нужна реальность. А в реальности… Я не тот, кто может его подчинить.</p><p>Эрвин несколько секунд смотрел на него… а потом закрыл лицо руками. Закариас втянул ноздрями воздух, слегка улыбнулся и сделал еще один глоток.</p><p>— Но ты можешь.</p><p>Эрвин слегка вздрогнул и поднял на него взгляд.</p><p>— Я?..</p><p>— И никто другой.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>И вот, спустя три дня Майк Закариас сидел в гостях у Смита с Аккерманом и, задумчиво потягивая виски, следил за страшно нервничающим Эрвином. <p>— Командор, ты сегодня просто его стреножишь. Работать буду я. Не психуй, — наконец, произнес он и взглянул на наруч. — Опаздывает?</p><p>— Нет. Сейчас бу…</p><p>Дверь открылась, и в комнату стремительно вошел Ливай, тут же, впрочем, застыв на пороге.</p><p>— Закариас?</p><p>— Привет, капитан Аккерман, — улыбнулся ему Майк.</p><p>Ливай перевел взгляд на Эрвина и непонимающе цыкнул.</p><p>— Ты вызывал.</p><p>Эрвин кивнул, кажется, не особо доверяя собственному голосу. Майк поставил стакан на стол и поднялся.</p><p>— Дверь закрой, капитан. Лишние глаза ни к чему. Пока.</p><p>Ливай нахмурился.</p><p>— Эрвин, что за?..</p><p>Смит наконец взял себя в руки и мягко повторил требование Майка:</p><p>— Закрой дверь.</p><p>Ливай совершенно безотчетно подчинился, и Майк невольно усмехнулся.</p><p>— Хорошо, — произнес он. — Теперь основное. Слушай молча. Все вопросы, когда я закончу. Командор считает, что тебе нужна помощь с возвращением в реальность… А то берега путаешь. На яутские члены лезешь.</p><p> Ливай метнул взгляд на Эрвина, но тот — умничка — выдержал и лишь слегка приподнял бровь, мол: «А где я неправду сказал?» Майк одобрительно ему улыбнулся и продолжил:</p><p>— Я буду орудием, капитан. Смотри на меня как на продолжение руки своего командора.</p><p>В глазах Аккермана наконец мелькнуло понимание… но от этого он лишь сильнее нахмурился.</p><p>— А. Ясно, — и взглянул на Смита. — Мне не нужны ролевые игры, Эрвин. Это не выход. Не поможет.</p><p>Они ожидали именно такой реакции. Майк тоже взглянул на командора. <i>Сейчас. Просто стреножь его</i>.</p><p>— Тогда завтра заявление об отставке на стол, капитан, — удивительно, голос даже не дрогнул! — Или, если желаешь, я договорюсь с Доуком о переводе. И можешь собирать свои вещи.</p><p>Губы Ливая слегка дрогнули, а зрачки резко расширились.</p><p>— Т-ты… Ты сказал, что н-не… Не бросишь меня, — просипел он.</p><p>Ух ты! У Майка чуть челюсть не отвисла от удивления. Куда это они попали так неожиданно?! Что за ахиллесова пята? Закариас ожидал, что «привязь» сработает, эти двое не могли себе представить жизни друг без друга, но… чтоб так?! Какая-то старая травма? Какой-то детский страх?</p><p>Он метнул взгляд на Эрвина. Ты знал, командор?!</p><p>У Смита едва заметно дернулись пальцы, а голубые глаза застыли, будто смотрел Эрвин в себя. Знал. Знал, ублюдок, и ни слова не сказал. Что ж, с этим придется работать…</p><p>— Я тебя не бросаю, — слишком ровно, даже как-то отстраненно произнес Эрвин. — Я даю тебе выбор. Доверь себя мне и… продолжению моей руки. Или уходи. Если ты уйдешь, Леви, — это ты меня бросишь. Потому что у меня огромная проблема. Я не могу… сам удовлетворить все твои потребности. Пока. Мне нужна помощь. Нам нужна помощь.  </p><p>Майк стоял молча, не вмешивался. Он потом скажет Смиту все, что о нем думает. Сейчас нельзя. Сейчас лед слишком тонок.</p><p>Ливай медленно перевел взгляд с Эрвина на него и хрипло сказал:</p><p>— Ладно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>